El Club de los Inadaptados
by Daga Saar
Summary: Situado en el mismo universo que "Shoguns", después del Hades. Kanon, Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, Jabu y Shun deben resolver un misterio y recuperar las armas sagradas la diosa Afrodita... además de testificar en un juicio ante los dioses Olímpicos.
1. Cuando algo puede salir mal, sale mal

**uno  
**

**CUANDO ALGO PUEDE SALIR MAL, SALE MAL**

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis (específicamente, la cocina)**

* * *

-Lo único que digo es que deberías hacer algo útil aquí.

-¡Hago la limpieza, cocino y atiendo el jardín, igual que siempre! ¿También quieres que haga el trabajo de administración?

-No me refiero a eso, y no quiero que te metas con la administración, ya sé cómo te llevas con la matemática. Lo que trato de decirte es que no te he visto entrenar.

-¡Hago ejercicio a diario! ¿Quién te ayuda en el entrenamiento?

-Ayudar a alguien a entrenar no es entrenar. Agradezco tu asistencia, pero me preocupa ver que tú mismo no te preocupas por tu propio avance en el cosmos...

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué propósito?

-Es tu deber como Caballero...

-¡¿Caballero? ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Ya se te olvidó que no soy un Caballero?

-Fuiste un Caballero, Atenea misma te reconoció como tal. Podrías volver a serlo. Hay muchas armaduras que aún no han sido asignadas.

-... ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?

-Sólo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti...

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Lo que pasa es que no me agrada cómo tratas de solucionar _mis_ problemas. ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Ponerme a entrenar de nuevo con Shion? ¿Asignarme un nuevo Maestro?

-Bueno... yo... había pensado...

-¿Has pensado que yo mismo he tenido ya seis discípulos? ¿Has pensado que fui el líder de los defensores de un dios y que porté una armadura del más alto rango en nombre de Atenea? ¿Te diste cuenta que asignarme un Maestro a estas alturas y ponerme a entrenar de nuevo por... una armadura de plata o de bronce... sería pura y simplemente una humillación PÚBLICA para mí?

-No quise... no era mi intención... yo sólo quería...

-Hacer lo mejor para mí, con la mejor de las intenciones. Como cuando me...

-¡¿Podrías perdonarme de una buena vez por lo del Cabo Sunión?

-... dejaste solo la vez que aquellos chicos de Rodorio me dieron una paliza porque me confundieron contigo.

-Oh.

-Entiéndeme, Saga. Por una vez en la vida, trata de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista: ya he sido Caballero de Oro y no sería capaz de ser menos que Caballero de Oro sin morirme de vergüenza. Todo lo que me queda es mi orgullo, por todos los cielos, concédeme un poco de dignidad y déjame tranquilo mientras lavo los platos.

-... ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

-Inténtalo y tendremos una batalla aquí adentro. Y entonces no seré yo el que limpie el tiradero.

-Sólo quería...

-¡AYUDARME! ¡YA LO SÉ! ¡PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES! ¡AHORA, LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE TE ECHE!

Saga abandonó la cocina caminando lo más rápido que pudo sin dar la impresión de estar huyendo. Un segundo más ahí y Kanon le habría tirado lo que encontrara más a mano.

Kanon suspiró y continuó lavando los platos.

No le molestaba hacer el oficio de la casa. De hecho, esa había sido su labor desde que tuvo edad suficiente como para aprender el difícil arte de mantener una casa limpia y habitable, ya que la madre de ambos tenía tantas responsabilidades como el padre y muy poca paciencia… la ayuda doméstica jamás duraba mucho en su casa porque el carácter de Febe era tan explosivo… como el de Saga, y como el de Kanon también, a juzgar por la escena que acaba de protagonizar. No, no le resultaba fácil controlar su mal carácter cuando Saga adoptaba ese tono de "lo hago por tu bien" que se parecía _tanto_ al de su padre.

Deseó poder ahogar esa parte de sus problemas en el agua del fregadero (el poco control sobre su carácter, no a su padre). No le molestaba hacer de peón de entrenamiento para su hermano. No le molestaba haber perdido la escama del Dragón Marino, ni le molestaba haber renunciado a la armadura de Géminis. Y sabía que Saga no estaba actuando así porque sintiera lástima o se avergonzara de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que tratara de reintegrarlo a la Orden. Ya no. Atenea le había salvado la vida dos veces. Y él había muerto por ella una vez y había estado a punto de morir por ella la segunda. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, estaban a mano. Punto y aparte.

**

* * *

Casa de Cáncer (específicamente, la sala principal)**

* * *

Máscara de Muerte se aburría.

Profunda, terrible... mortalmente.

No le apetecía salir de ahí, sabiendo que podría encontrarse con los demás caballeros, pero dentro de su casa ya no quedaba absolutamente nada que hacer.

Solo salía de ahí cuando no quedaba más remedio que visitar a Atenea. En esas ocasiones solo intercambiaba los saludos de rigor con los demás Caballeros y se marchaba tan pronto como era posible hacerlo sin ofender a Atenea. Casi podía escuchar los suspiros de alivio de los demás cuando se alejaba.

Nunca le había preocupado ser o no popular, pero estaba empezando a odiar ser una incomodidad para los otros.

La vida así era peor que estar en el infierno.

**

* * *

Casa de Piscis (específicamente, el jardín)**

* * *

Si había elegido precisamente esa hora para atender precisamente los rosales de esa parte de la Casa era porque había calculado que nadie pasaría por ahí en un buen rato.

Afrodita evitaba a los demás con el mismo cuidado con el que los demás lo evitaban a él. Sabía de sobra que nadie se sentía a gusto en su presencia y él además no se sentía a gusto con los otros, bueno, nunca lo había estado. Siempre había sido de pocos amigos y ahora esos pocos habían muerto. Incluyendo a la personalidad secundaria de Saga, que había sido alguna vez su amigo y su único confidente. Menuda ironía. Saga seguía con vida pero ni siquiera se acordaba de haber sido amigo suyo alguna vez.

Todavía se sonrojaba al recordar el único intento que había hecho por conversar otra vez con él, cuando finalmente habían vuelto a instalarse en las Doce Casas luego de regresar de Alemania. Había pensado que Saga estaba distante porque todo lo que había pasado en el Hades era muy reciente todavía, y además él se había mantenido a distancia porque pensó que le haría buena falta pasar más tiempo con su hermano... pero cuando quiso visitarlo como en los viejos tiempos y se encontró con un sorprendido sujeto que no entendía de qué le estaba hablando, deseó ser capaz de tirarse por el barranco más cercano. Y no era que no hubiera suficientes barrancos a su disposición, era que no confiaba en que caer doscientos metros hasta unas rocas puntiagudas bastara para matar a alguien que había sobrevivido a la destrucción del infierno con solo unos pocos rasguños...

Saga había sido amable con él cuando se aclaró la confusión, pero Afrodita se daba cuenta perfectamente de que estaba incómodo. Ni siquiera intentó reanudar (o iniciar, mejor dicho) su amistad después de eso. Ese Saga jamás sería capaz de entenderlo.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un ruido como de alguien que tropieza y cae demasiado cerca de unos rosales. Levantó la mirada automáticamente. Oh, no, se trataba de Andrómeda. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los Caballeros, tenía que ser Andrómeda el que se cayera justo ahí, precisamente cuando Afrodita se encontraba en esa parte de los jardines? El escudo de oro de la estatua de Atenea Parthenos contra una moneda de cobre agujereada a que Ikki del Fénix pasaría por ahí en cualquier segundo y pensaría que Afrodita había hecho algo para lastimar a su hermanito.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, podía ver unos cuantos arañazos aquí y allá.

-Estoy bien, creo que me mareé un poco y resbalé... lo siento.

La primera medida que había tomado Afrodita al regresar a la Casa de Piscis había sido conseguir que sus rosas dejaran de exhalar la toxina que las volvía mortales, pero aún así despedían un aroma intenso que afectaba a algunas personas más que a otras. ¿Andrómeda había dicho que se había mareado? Con la mala suerte que tenía Afrodita sólo faltaba que el chico sufriera de presión baja. De una u otra manera iba a acabar teniendo problemas con alguien, ya fuera Fénix o la totalidad de los Caballeros de Bronce y Atenea además.

No podía dejar que se quedara ahí si era el perfume de las rosas lo que lo hacía sentirse mal, así que lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guió hasta la casa. Lo más adecuado, si no había olvidado los comentarios de su primer Maestro al respecto, sería darle un vaso de agua con azúcar... pero no había azúcar en la Casa de Piscis, Afrodita no consumía nada que contuviera azúcar refinada... tenía jugo de naranja, pero no creía que un cítrico fuera lo adecuado... vaya problema. El caso es que Andrómeda ya estaba reaccionando y parecía incómodo cuando Afrodita le ofreció un vaso con leche.

-Estoy bien, gracias –murmuró rechazando el vaso.

¿Sería que no le gustaba la leche o que desconfiaba de Afrodita? Daba igual, de todos modos seguía muy pálido y tenía la piel helada.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano?

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

Andrómeda siguió su camino y Afrodita regresó a sus rosales. No tenía caso discutir... ojalá y llegara con bien hasta la Casa de Acuario, seguramente sí aceptaría ayuda de Kamus en caso de que se sintiera mal.

**

* * *

Asgaard (específicamente, el bosque cercano a la mansión de los Thorvald)**

* * *

Bud se alejaba a paso vivo, no fuera a ser que Cid tratara de alcanzarlo.

Desde hacía un par de meses los padres de ambos habían empezado (¡otra vez!) a insistir con aquello de que querían que Bud se mudara a la mansión.

¿Es que nunca iban a comprenderlo?

Sus padres adoptivos estaban terriblemente preocupados. En un principio Bud no podía creer que aquella humilde pareja reaccionara como lo había hecho cuando se enteraron de que su único hijo había encontrado a sus padres biológicos. La forma en que la mujer que lo había criado empezó a llorar lo dejó boquiabierto, lo mismo que la expresión de dolor en los ojos del esposo de ésta. ¿Realmente lo querían a pesar de no ser su hijo?

No sólo lo querían. Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que además estaban celosos de sus padres biológicos y aterrados con la idea de que fuera a abandonarlos. Hasta entonces fue que cayó en la cuenta de que él también los quería.

Tantos años obsesionado con Cid y sus verdaderos padres sólo para terminar dándose cuenta de que no soportaba a su familia biológica.

No era que no sintiera afecto por ellos. ¿Quién podría no querer a la dulce señora Thorvald, tan amable y encantadora? ¿Quién podría no admirar al señor Thorvald, tal culto y agradable? Pero no podía verlos como sus padres. Eran los padres de Cid y él tenía a los suyos. Con eso era suficiente. Era una lástima que los padres de Cid no lo comprendieran. Sólo faltaba que se les ocurriera pedirle a sus padres adoptivos que trataran de convencerlo de mudarse a la mansión, ¡eso sería el colmo!

Tal vez debería llevar a sus padres de viaje, salir de Asgaard por algún tiempo para que los Thorvald pudieran reflexionar un poco...

Al percibir aquellos cosmos desconocidos, instintivamente se ocultó lo mejor que pudo. ¿Quién estaría ahí?

Dos hombres, gemelos idénticos al parecer, y al parecer, completamente agotados se encontraban en un claro cercano, tenían con ellos lo que parecían ser dos urnas para armaduras, pero el diseño era completamente desconocido para Bud. ¿Rosas y flechas? ¿A qué armaduras corresponderían y por qué ambas urnas tenían el mismo diseño?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó uno de los desconocidos.

-Sí... ¿Lo logramos?

-Así parece... tenemos las joyas, escapamos con vida... falta ver si los demás lo consiguieron también.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora... tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos... y dirigirnos al Santuario. Hay que impedir por todos los medios que nuestra madre le pida ayuda a Atenea o nosotros y nuestros hermanos estaremos perdidos.

**

* * *

El Santuario (específicamente, algún lugar en las escaleras)**

* * *

Jabu pudo sentir urgencia en el llamado que llegó a él a través del Cosmos. Su mente lo tradujo como "Los necesito a todos en el Salón del Trono. AHORA", así que cambió de dirección inmediatamente y empezó a subir las escaleras, contento de llevar puesta la armadura, de otro modo se habría retrasado un poco.

No había sido fácil para él adaptarse al Santuario. A decir verdad, no creía que se hubiera adaptado en lo más mínimo. Cada día se descubría a sí mismo deseando volver a Algeria o a Japón. Grecia no le gustaba y además no se sentía "en casa" con los otros caballeros. No soportaba esa sensación de ser menos que el resto...

Los Caballeros de Oro iban saliendo de sus respectivas casas, cada cual caminando con más o menos prisa según su interpretación personal de lo que pudiera entender la señorita Saori por "AHORA". Rápidamente lo dejaban atrás. Se notaba que todavía no la conocían bien.

Al pasar por la Casa de Piscis, le sorprendió ver que Afrodita recién estaba saliendo. ¿Por qué razón tendría que llegar entre los últimos, si era el que estaba más cerca? Jabu no pudo menos que mirarlo intrigado.

-¿Sucede algo, Unicornio? –preguntó Afrodita, incómodo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con un gesto lleno de nerviosismo.

-No, nada –repuso Jabu, apresurando el paso... para sorprenderse al descubrir que Afrodita caminaba con lentitud... ¿realmente quería ser el último en llegar?

El comportamiento de Afrodita siguió siendo extraño ya en el palacio. Mientras los caballeros se reunían en el Salón de Trono, se las arregló para quedar detrás de Aldebarán de Tauro, con lo que indudablemente quedaría fuera de la vista de la señorita Saori. Sintiendo una oleada de curiosidad, Jabu se ubicó cerca de él, tal vez podría averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-¿A qué se deberá la urgencia? –preguntaba Hyoga en ese momento, los demás se encogieron de hombros.

El silencio se impuso cuando Saori entró al salón acompañada por una joven rubia que parecía tener su misma edad. Todos se quedaron sin aliento. Había que admitir que era muy bella...

-Caballeros –empezó a hablar Saori-, quiero presentarles a mi tía, la diosa Afrodita.

Jabu descubrió que Afrodita (el caballero) se encogía un poco, como si deseara desaparecer a pesar de la (relativa) seguridad que le brindaba Aldebarán en su calidad de escondite.

Afrodita (la diosa) paseó su mirada por el salón y les dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me alegra ver que cuentas con gente digna de servirte, sobrina –dijo a Saori.

Saori sonrió a su vez.

-No son mis servidores, son mis amigos.

-Me agrada ese concepto -¿por qué la voz de la diosa parecía estar repleta de sugerencias realmente interesantes?

Saori se dirigió nuevamente a los caballeros.

-En la Era del mito, Afrodita decidió que, en su calidad de diosa del Amor y la Belleza, no le correspondía intervenir en las guerras que pudieran ocurrir sobre la Tierra...

-Si descontamos Troya –dijo Seiya por lo bajo, logrando una sonrisa divertida por parte de Ikki y una mirada seria por parte de Shiryu.

-... pero en estos días ha ocurrido un suceso inesperado. Varios objetos consagrados al Amor y la Belleza han sido robados de su Santuario en Chipre y mi tía ha venido aquí para solicitar nuestra ayuda y recuperarlos...

-¿Y tendremos que intervenir todos? –preguntó Saga, considerando que iba a resultar un tanto difícil coordinar a los Caballeros de Oro, los de Bronce y las Amazonas, antes de recordar que eso ya no era trabajo suyo porque Shion se encontraba ahí, a la misma distancia de las diosas que de los Caballeros.

-Eh, no, mi tía solicitó que se presentaran todos aquí porque... porque... no está segura de cuál de ustedes es el que está buscando.

La otra diosa tomó la palabra.

-Un severo caso de mala memoria, realmente lo siento. La última vez que vi a mi caballero, él tenía... creo que doce años... Oh, pero veo que sólo los estoy confundiendo más; les explicaré. Hace miles de años, mi querida sobrina y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. A cambio de un pequeño favor que le hice entonces, ella consintió en albergar en su Santuario a mi representante en la Tierra. Ya que yo no poseo una Orden que me proteja, en aquel entonces me pareció una buena idea que mi representante permaneciera entre los Caballeros de mi sobrina, con el fin de que estuviera a salvo hasta que yo tuviese necesidad de su ayuda. Es por eso que desde la primera generación siempre ha habido entre los Caballeros de Atenea uno consagrado a la Belleza...

Todos voltearon a mirar a Afrodita (el caballero), incluyendo a Aldebarán, quien perdió con eso toda utilidad como escondite.

Viéndose descubierto sin remedio, el Caballero de Piscis se adelantó unos pocos pasos y se arrodilló frente a ambas diosas, con la mirada baja.

-Ah, veo que ahí estás, mi pequeño. Mmm... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Con todo respeto, Señora, usted lo sabe muy bien, ya que usted misma me lo impuso.

La cristalina risa de la diosa hizo eco por todo el salón.

-¿Todavía estás molesto conmigo por esa pequeña broma sin importancia?

-Para mí no fue algo gracioso ni de poca importancia, Señora.

El cabello caía sobre los ojos del Caballero, ocultándole su mirada a ambas diosas, pero Saori podía notar el rencor en su voz. Afrodita, sin embargo, no daba señales de notar el disgusto del Caballero de Piscis, pero sí sintió la mirada intrigada de su sobrina y la miró de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hace unos cuantos años, tu hermano Apolo y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo acerca de algo de lo que ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado seguro e hicimos una pequeña apuesta. Por aquel entonces había nacido en el Santuario de Apolo un niño que tu hermano destinaba a convertirse en uno de sus sacerdotes... bueno, aposté un brazalete de oro contra ese niño a que yo tenía la razón, y gané la apuesta, así que el niño en cuestión pasó a ser de mi propiedad.

"Claro que yo nunca he sido muy buena cuidando niños y después de aquel desastre con Adonis y Perséfone, tampoco tenía a mucha gente en quién confiar... así que lo traje a tu Santuario y se lo entregué al Patriarca para que lo educara en mi nombre. Ya que el pequeño estaba destinado a ser sacerdote de Apolo, no podía ser menos que eso cuando me convertí en su dueña, así que decidí que fuera mi representante. Por supuesto, tuve que cambiar su nombre, ya que no podía conservar nada que lo uniera a tu hermano, y Apolo había elegido su nombre original. En fin, ¿cuál es tu nombre ahora, encanto?

El caballero sintió que enrojecía sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, excepto bajar todavía más la mirada.

-¡Ah, sí! –dijo la diosa, fingiendo haberlo recordado de repente-. Si ya lo recuerdo, tu nombre es...

-Aquí se me conoce como "Afrodita" –interrumpió el Caballero.

La diosa lo miró sorprendida... un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

_-¡¿Afrodita?_ ¡Pero qué adorable! ¡Así que después de todo sí me tienes algún afecto! ¡Ya decía yo que tenía que ser fingida esa mala cara que pones cada vez que nos encontramos!

Luego de un par de minutos, la diosa recuperó la compostura para mirar a Shion con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

-Veo que seguiste al pie de la letra mis instrucciones acerca de cómo educarlo.

Shion no supo si palidecer o sonrojarse. En realidad no le había hecho el menor caso.

-Un buen maestro se hizo cargo de su educación –dijo, con el tono más neutro que pudo. Al menos eso era verdad.

-Estoy muy satisfecha –sonrió la diosa-. Estoy segura de que... Afrodita... sabrá velar por mis intereses.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha sido robado? –preguntó Saori, algo acongojada y deseando cambiar el tema.

-Mis joyas. El Cinturón, la Lanza, el Espejo y la Manzana –la diosa se había puesto seria por primera vez-. Puede parecer poca cosa si se les compara con las armas que poseen otros dioses, pero en malas manos el Deseo, el Desdén, la Fascinación y la Discordia pueden ser armas increíblemente poderosas.

Luego de que la diosa terminó de describir las joyas robadas, Saori dio permiso a sus Caballeros para retirarse y todos se marcharon en silencio, ansiosos por poder comenzar a comentar todo aquello. Afrodita permaneció arrodillado hasta que el último salió y entonces se puso en pie.

-¿Mala memoria? _¡¿Mala memoria?_ ¡¿De cuándo acá tienes mala memoria? –exclamó con aire ofendido, sorprendiendo a Saori-. ¡Esto lo has hecho solo para humillarme delante de todos, igual que siempre! ¿Era absolutamente indispensable comentar lo de la apuesta?

La diosa empezó a reírse de nuevo.

-No, claro que no, cariño, pero me encanta contarlo. Si no se lo hubiera dicho a todos ahora, se lo había dicho a cada uno por turno. Tú me conoces, mi pequeño.

-Desgraciadamente –suspiró el Caballero-, desgraciadamente...

¿Por qué Apolo había sido así de ingenuo? Las mil y una veces que había discutido con él por lo de la apuesta, le había salido con la pobre excusa de que jamás imaginó que Afrodita tuviera razón con respecto a que China tenía un solo huso horario, pero eso era lo último que le importaba al Caballero. La pregunta que siempre le hacía a Apolo y que nunca recibía una respuesta satisfactoria era por qué diablos lo había apostado contra un brazalete. Lo más que lograba con eso era que Apolo le respondiera "las cosas salieron mal".

**

* * *

Rodorio (específicamente, el mercado)**

* * *

-¡Este sitio apesta! –exclamó Máscara de Muerte.

-Estamos en el área de las pescaderías, no veo por qué te sorprendes –replicó Kanon con disgusto.

Máscara de Muerte lo miró de arriba abajo, como evaluándolo.

-¿Sabes que eres igualito a tu hermano?

Kanon consideró la posibilidad de ponerle de sombrero la canasta que cargaba.

-Tendría que estar ciego para no darme cuenta –respondió.

-No me refiero a físicamente, sino al carácter de ustedes dos y la forma de expresarse. Hubiera esperado que no se parecieran tanto, ya que no los criaron juntos...

-Sí nos criaron juntos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué nunca te vi en el Santuario hasta lo de Hades?

Kanon estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes.

-Sí me viste, idiota, muchas veces y hasta jugabas conmigo cuando éramos niños, pero creíste que yo era Saga.

-Ah, ¿de veras?

-¡NO, DE MENTIRAS! Dime una cosa, Cáncer. ¿Para qué diablos te ofreciste a acompañarme acá?

-No me ofrecí, tu hermano me encontró descuidado y me ordenó que te ayudara con la compra, lo mismo le pasó al del Caballito...

-¡Unicornio! –protestó Jabu, que iba un poco más atrás.

-Lo que sea –dijo MM, encogiéndose de hombros-. Hay demasiadas constelaciones con equinos, ahora que lo pienso. Sagitario, Unicornio, Pegaso, Caballito, Centauro...

-No es Caballito sino Caballete, el Caballete del Pintor –corrigió Kanon.

-Lo que sea.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos –dijo Jabu-, va a empezar a llover.

-Primera cosa inteligente que le escucho decir –comentó MM.

-Lo cual le da ventaja sobre ti –respondió Kanon con aire cansado-. Al menos él sí ha dicho algo inteligente hoy -¿Saga habría tratado de castigarlo por algo poniéndole a esos dos como "ayudantes"? Era más lo que le habían estorbado, sin contar con que los dos eran un verdadero fastidio y tampoco se llevaban bien entre ellos.

Al tomar el camino que conducía al Santuario, alcanzaron a Afrodita, que caminaba cabizbajo y con un aire de abatimiento tan completo que casi despertó la compasión de los tres, casi.

-¿Qué ocurre, Afrodita? ¿Descontinuaron tu color de sombras? –preguntó MM, dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tiró al suelo.

-Déjame tranquilo –protestó Afrodita-. Ya tengo suficientes problemas.

-Créeme, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto es "suficiente".

Afrodita se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-¿Todavía no sabes por dónde empezar a buscar a los ladrones? –preguntó MM-. ¡Ya has tenido dos días para pensarlo!

-Si te parece que es fácil, te reto a que lo hagas tú –replicó Afrodita, amoscado-. La _Señora_ ni siquiera sabe quién diablos pudo haber cometido el robo y no ha sido posible localizar a nadie de su séquito.

-¿Su séquito? –dijo Jabu, como un eco.

Afrodita lo miró con fastidio.

-Sí, su séquito, cortejo, corte, como quieras llamarlo... Su familia más cercana. Sus hijos Eros, Anteros, Eris, Harmonía, Fobos y Deimos, su nuera Psique y su nieta Placer. Nadie sabe en dónde están, pero ni siquiera es demasiado raro porque suelen dedicarse más a sus propios asuntos que a prestarle atención a Afrodita. No son tan tontos como aparentan.

-Bueno, ya aparecerá alguno... Vaya, ahora sí nos alcanzó la lluvia, lo siento por tu maquillaje y tu peinado, Afrodita.

-Ya no me molestes. Empezaré a creer que es acoso.

-...No, eso suele hacerlo Escorpión –MM se dirigió a Jabu con una sonrisa cómplice-. Cuando éramos niños, Escorpión estaba convencido de que Afrodita era niña y vivía acosándolo… estaba perdidamente enamorado, el pobre. ¿Ya le dijiste que sigues soltero, Afrodita? A lo mejor todavía está interesado.

-Sabes que no lo está, idiota. No me busques más problemas de los que ya tengo, por favor.

-Sería culpa tuya por darme ideas.

-¿Darte ideas? No sabrías que hacer con una idea aunque te cayera encima...

Kanon empezó a alarmarse, aquello estaba a punto de degenerar en pelea.

-Suficiente. Caminemos o nos ahogaremos aquí.

En lugar de caminar, corrieron al Santuario, aunque no tenía caso correr, puesto que ya estaban completamente empapados. En la entrada del Santuario encontraron a Shun, que estaba ahí con su bolsa de viaje y aspecto de haber estado a punto de abandonar el lugar en el momento en que empezó a llover.

Jabu recordó vagamente que Shun tenía planes de viajar a Etiopía por esas fechas, así que no era de sorprender su cara de frustración al ver que el aguacero arreciaba en lugar de disminuir...

Los pensamientos de todos quedaron cortados en el mismo instante al percibir una fuerte alteración el cosmos. El Palacio estaba bajo ataque.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los que tenían armaduras las convocaron y desaparecieron corriendo escaleras arriba. Kanon se quedó contemplando los cestos de la compra y dudó unos instantes antes de seguirlos, abandonado las verduras a su suerte. Considerando la suerte de Kanon, era más que probable que alguna cabra silvestre las hubiera encontrado antes de que él pudiera regresar a buscarlas.

Cuando alcanzó a los demás en el Salón del Trono, los encontró con un aire abatido similar al que tenía Afrodita unos minutos antes... por lo menos Jabu y Shun, MM parecía estar tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Atenea estaba ahí... y todos los demás caballeros también... cada quien encerrado en lo que parecía ser un ataúd de cristal...

-¡Hermano! –exclamaron Kanon y Shun al mismo tiempo, al descubrir a Ikki y Saga entre los prisioneros.

Ahí fue donde MM ya no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? –preguntó Jabu, adelantando la mano para tocar uno de los ataúdes.

-¡No lo... –empezó a decir Afrodita, pero ya era tarde, los dedos de Jabu rozaron la superficie cristalina... y una descarga eléctrica lo envió lejos en un instante-... toques!

-¿Habías visto algo como esto? –preguntó Kanon.

-No, pero imaginé que pasaría algo así –dijo Afrodita-,... siempre que algo se ve mal, puede ponerse peor...

-Ya veo.

-¿Se dan cuenta de una cosa? Somos los únicos que no estamos atrapados –señaló MM.

-¿Esto será permanente? –preguntó Shun.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes esperar y averiguarlo...

-¡Ya basta! –protestó Afrodita-. Esto es serio. Tú mismo acabas de señalar que somos los únicos que no estamos atrapados. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso implica?

-¿Que uno de nosotros lo hizo?

-Eso lo encuentro un tanto difícil –murmuró Jabu-, puesto que estábamos juntos los cinco cuando sucedió.

-Significa que nos toca a nosotros rescatar a los demás –dijo Kanon.

Luego de un incómodo silencio, MM se decidió a hablar.

-¿NOSOTROS?

Un relámpago iluminó la escena, como una sentencia de los dioses.

**continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas:**

**El séquito de la diosa Afrodita:** estaba conformado por los amorcillos (especie de bebés con alas... que luego los romanos confundieron con Cupido, el equivalente romano de Eros), las Gracias, multitud de palomas y tórtolas (sus aves emblemáticas, que son símbolo del amor puro y la fidelidad) y algunos dioses:

**Eros:** el Amor, principalmente en el sentido erótico (eh, bien, precisamente de su nombre es que deriva la palabra "erótico"). Generalmente se considera que es hijo de Afrodita, pero en cuanto al padre no hay mucho acuerdo... algunos lo consideran hijo de Zeus, otros de Ares, etc.

**Anteros: **el amor correspondido, según algunos autores, pero en este fic es el Desamor, lo opuesto al Amor ("anteros" = "anti-eros", "lo contrario a eros"), y da la casualidad de que lo opuesto al amor no es el odio (la diosa del Odio es Ate), sino la indiferencia. En realidad me parece que Anteros es un concepto filosófico más que una divinidad, pero encaja demasiado bien con el grupo ^^U

**Fobos y Deimos: **el Terror paralizante (de su nombre deriva la palabra "fobia") y el Espanto, son hijos de Afrodita y Ares.

**Eris:** la Discordia, dependiendo de la versión puede ser la hermana gemela de Ares, la hija de Ares, la esposa de Ares, o pueden ser dos Eris que son gemelas, hijas de Zeus y Hera. En esta versión es hija de Ares y Afrodita.

**Harmonía: **o también Armonía, aunque lo he visto más frecuentemente con "h", el Equilibrio, refiriéndose al orden universal y también al balance de los opuestos. Hija de Ares y Afrodita.

**Psique: **su nombre significa "alma" y puede ser considerada una diosa de la Belleza, aunque en un sentido más espiritual que Afrodita. Originalmente era una humana de gran belleza, lo cual provocó los celos de Afrodita, quien ordenó a Eros que la hiciera enamorarse de algún monstruo, pero Eros se enamoró de Psique e hizo cuanto pudo por salvarla... luego de muchas penalidades, lograron que los dioses del Olimpo aceptaran su matrimonio y Psique fue convertida en diosa.

**Placer: **bueno, en realidad se llama Voluptuosidad, pero creo que "Placer" queda mejor para este fic. Hija de Eros y Psique, representa el disfrute físico del amor.

**Los apellidos de Cid y Bud en este fic:** eh... no he mencionado el apellido de Bud, pero mejor los aclaro a los dos juntos ^^U Thorvald es el nombre del escudo de Odín, y Skiold es "Escudo" en... ¿noruego antiguo? no estoy muy segura, pero era el nombre de un rey según una leyenda nórdica.

**Sobre la apuesta que hicieron Afrodita y Apolo:** sí, China tiene un solo huso horario, no corresponde con la realidad geográfica (debería tener tres o cuatro), pero así está establecido.


	2. Si todo lo demás falla, siga las

**dos**

**SI TODO LO DEMÁS FALLA, SIGA LAS INSTRUCCIONES**

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis (específicamente, la habitación de Saga y Kanon)**

* * *

Afuera continuaba lloviendo como si el cielo quisiera vaciarse, dentro hacía un frío poco común en esa zona del Mediterráneo y Kanon daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

Cuando Shun le había preguntado "¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" se encontró de pronto elegido "dedocráticamente" (como solía decir Baian) líder de aquella pequeña tropa. ¿Por qué, si era el único que no contaba con una armadura y ya ni siquiera era Caballero? Tal vez porque era el único que había sido líder de algo (si se descontaba el tiempo que Andrómeda había tenido bajo su mando a los Masei de Hades y todas las huestes del infierno) y porque era el mayor.

Además no era mucho lo que podía esperarse de MM y Afrodita en cuanto a liderazgo. MM siempre había sido un antisocial y Afrodita era cualquier cosa menos un líder. Aún así el pensamiento "¿por qué a mí?" volvía una y otra vez a la mente de Kanon sin que pudiera encontrar ninguna respuesta medio decente.

Empezó a repasar todos lo que sabía sobre el grupito con la esperanza de encontrar una solución o por lo menos conseguir un efecto similar al de contar ovejas.

De Jabu apenas conocía el nombre y el título. Shun... hum... era otro hermano menor criado a la sombra de un hermano de carácter dominante, al que Kanon (por cierto) evitaba dirigirle la palabra, y además tenía fama de pacifista si se descontaba el hecho de que había estado a punto de exterminar a la humanidad ("una fuerza ajena se apoderó de mi voluntad", sí, cómo no, la eterna excusa de Saga...); aparte de eso, había vencido a Afrodita sin valerse de su armadura y le había dado un muy mal rato a Sorrento, tal vez no fuera un elemento del todo desaprovechable. ¿Y Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita? Ese ya era un asunto complicado.

No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto lo sabían esos dos, pero Kanon los conocía desde hacía muchos años.

Durante toda su infancia se había dedicado a tratar de no ser notado. Nadie debía saber que Saga tenía un gemelo porque le correspondería tomar calladamente su lugar en caso de que le sucediera algo al gemelo destinado a ser Caballero de Oro. Pero eso le había dado la oportunidad de conocer mejor que nadie cada rincón del Santuario y a cada uno de sus habitantes. Algunas veces incluso se había hecho pasar por Saga para participar en los entrenamientos con los demás aprendices. Y, como le había dicho a MM, aunque éste creyó que era broma, incluso había jugado con ellos fingiendo ser Saga.

Recordaba muy bien el día en que Afrodita llegó al Santuario. La diosa Afrodita no había sido muy exacta al referirse al Caballero de Piscis como un bebé, porque tenía alrededor de cuatro o cinco años cuando llegó ahí, la edad a la que se empezaba tradicionalmente el entrenamiento de los aprendices. Su madre (una dama muy alta, vestida de blanco y con el rostro cubierto por un velo, que no alcanzaba a disimular que era rubia y muy joven) fue quien lo presentó al Maestro Shion como el elegido para obtener la armadura de Piscis. Los otros aprendices habían tenido que esforzarse mucho para no estallar en carcajadas.

El chico en cuestión era una criatura delicada, de apariencia más bien femenina, y había llegado ataviado todavía como correspondía a un aprendiz del Santuario de Apolo: una túnica corta de tela fina, de un blanco purísimo y bordada en dorado, con las muñecas adornadas con brazaletes de oro y calzado con sandalias blancas. Los otros futuros caballeros eran chicos rudos, acostumbrados a usar ropa de entrenamiento de tela resistente, áspera y basta, y colores oscuros que disimularan un poco la sangre y la tierra... el nuevo no causaba muy buena impresión vestido de esa manera ¡y más si se tomaba en cuenta que llevaba una rosa blanca en el cabello!

Kanon casi se sintió culpable al recordar eso, ya que había reído a gusto desde su escondite al ver la rosa en cuestión. Saga fue el único aprendiz que pudo permanecer completamente serio y más tarde le explicó lo que significaba la rosa.

De hecho, Afrodita no debería llevar solo una rosa en el cabello, lo más correcto sería que usara una corona completa de rosas blancas como señal de que era la víctima escogida para un sacrificio, una manera simbólica de dar a entender que no sería sacerdote de Apolo por su propia decisión sino porque el dios en persona lo había elegido desde su nacimiento o quizá antes. De continuar en el Santuario de Apolo, habría seguido usando rosas blancas en el cabello mientras durara su educación, para luego reemplazarlas por una corona de laurel al tomar su lugar como sacerdote del dios de la Luz, la Medicina y las Artes, e intérprete del oráculo de Delfos. Sí, las sacerdotisas recibían la palabra profética de Apolo, pero eran los sacerdotes quienes la traducían a un lenguaje comprensible para los simples mortales, y para eso se necesitaba una sabiduría especial, un largo entrenamiento, una pureza excepcional y perfección de cuerpo y espíritu. Blanco y oro eran los únicos colores que le estaban permitidos, como señal de que reunía todas las condiciones necesarias.

Lo que recordaba con más claridad de ese día era la reacción de Afrodita cuando comprendió finalmente que ese sitio era su nuevo hogar. Lo habían llevado engañado hasta ahí, diciéndole que sólo sería una visita rápida... el pequeño se echó a llorar, con lo que quedó completamente sentenciado para los demás aprendices, que no toleraban a los llorones. Y para colmo de males se había puesto a suplicarle a su madre que no lo dejara ahí. Sin duda no sabía lo difícil que era la posición de las mujeres en el Santuario. Las amazonas tenían que estar aparte de los demás, usaban máscaras y los aprendices tenían prohibido hablarles ¡y ahí estaba ese niño suplicándole a una mujer! Podía darse por muerto, porque los niños no sabían a qué se debían las restricciones.

Shion no había hecho mucho caso del llanto y la desesperación del nuevo y le asignó como Maestro a Ixión de Cáncer. Ahí fue cuando los aprendices dejaron de reírse. El nuevo _realmente_ podía darse por muerto.

Casi veinte años después, a Kanon no le quedó más remedio que llegar a la conclusión de que el Patriarca no tenía ni idea de la clase de persona que era Ixión en realidad. Probablemente incluso había querido ser amable con el pequeño Afrodita... Ixión era un sujeto de aspecto agradable y modales finos que entrenaba personalmente a su propio hijo, Angello, parecía la elección adecuada si se quería un maestro que no fuera demasiado duro con el chico que estaba pasando sin duda por un muy mal momento al verse abandonado de aquella manera. Pero la verdad era otra.

Ixión era un psicópata que disfrutaba torturando a Angello... hasta que finalmente convirtió a aquel niño en Máscara de Muerte. El pequeño y delicado Afrodita no podía haber caído en peores manos.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardó Afrodita en entender ese detalle? No mucho, ciertamente. Pronto usaba ropa de entrenamiento al igual que los demás y nunca se le volvió a ver vestido de blanco. Su cabello dejó de ofrecer ese aspecto tan bien cuidado que tenía el primer día para ser un revoltijo tan salvaje como el de cualquiera de los otros aprendices (no había sido sino hasta después de la muerte de Ixión que Afrodita había vuelto a empezar a arreglarse como antes) y sólo conservó la rosa... pero después de la primera semana, abandonó las rosas blancas y empezó a usar rosas rojas. Y Saga se había negado a explicarle a Kanon qué podía significar ese cambio de blanco a rojo.

Afrodita solo estuvo tres años más en el Santuario antes de que Ixión se los llevara a él y Angello primero a Italia y luego a Suecia, donde completaron su entrenamiento.

De acuerdo con lo que le había contado Saga al regreso de Alemania, aquellos dos volvieron al Santuario para notificarle a Shion que estaban listos para reclamar sus armaduras... ¡ah, sí! y para decirle también que Ixión había muerto. Para entonces ya no eran Angello y... ¿cuál era el nombre con el que la madre de Afrodita lo había presentado? Kanon sólo lo había escuchado esa vez, porque enseguida desapareció bajo una multitud de apodos que empezaban con "llorón" e iban agravándose en forma progresiva. Bueno, el caso es que los que regresaron al Santuario ahora eran Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita, Caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis.

Y parecían odiarse mutuamente (al menos en presencia de testigos) a pesar de que, teóricamente, habían sido educados como hermanos. En fin, el propio Kanon conservaba un par de cicatrices cortesía de Ixión que dejaban en evidencia que criar a un niño debía ser un concepto bastante extraño para el anterior Caballero de Cáncer.

Saga, a quien todos tenían por alguna especie de santo, se había dedicado a tratar de hacer amistad con esos dos. No había tenido suerte con MM, que siempre que podía se reía en su cara (y Kanon sabía mejor que nadie que Saga no perdonaba una burla), pero Afrodita sí había aceptado su amistad... con verdadera desesperación. No era ningún secreto que Saga era su héroe desde la vez que lo protegió de Ixión. Además, Saga había sido el valiente que se tomó el trabajo de explicarle a Milo que Afrodita no era una niña, con lo que puso fin a los intentos de Milo por cortejarlo (para decepción de los otros aprendices, que se reían a rabiar tanto por la ingenuidad de Milo como por la angustia de Afrodita en esa comedia de confusiones).

Pero Kanon no era testigo directo de cómo habían sido las cosas cuando aquel dúo reclamó sus armaduras, porque había estado ausente por trece años enteros, el día en que Milo lo descubrió en el Palacio y estuvo a punto de enviarlo a visitar a Hades antes de lo planeado, las cosas parecían estar igual que antes... con la ligera variante de que Saga había dejado de ser amigo de Afrodita. Curioso, no lo había notado antes. ¿Qué habría provocado que se interrumpiera una amistad que había sobrevivido al asesinato de Shion, el de Aioros (el otro mejor amigo de Saga), la casi muerte de Atenea niña, la destrucción de la Isla Andrómeda y la muerte de Albiore de Cefeo?

Si seguía pensando en esas cosas era definitivo que no conseguiría dormir del todo. Así que se levantó y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de chocolate caliente.

Encontrar a alguien más en la cocina no fue ninguna sorpresa. Había sido idea suya que todos se quedaran en la misma casa, al menos por esa noche, en parte por seguridad (si no habían sido capaces de detectar ninguna presencia extraña antes del ataque, ¿quién garantizaba que el enemigo misterioso no seguía ahí?), en parte por tranquilizar a los dos más jóvenes, que parecían mucho más alarmados que los tres mayores (falta de costumbre, tal vez) y en parte para poder vigilarlos mejor a todos, porque no confiaba en ninguno. Y ahora MM parecía tener un buen rato de estar registrando el refrigerador.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Kanon, mientras empezaba a prepararse el chocolate.

-¿No tienes cerveza por aquí?

-No. Saga y yo evitamos el alcohol, por si acaso.

-¿Eh?

-La segunda personalidad de él, Arles, ¿recuerdas? Según Saga, resultaba más fácil que aflorara si la personalidad primaria perdía sus inhibiciones y en eso el alcohol ayudaba mucho. El caso es que no queremos correr el riesgo de que su otro yo regrese.

-Creí que ya habían resuelto eso.

Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que sí. Puede que no. ¿Qué garantía tenemos? Saga insiste en que la primera manifestación de Arles fue cuando teníamos quince años, pero yo "sentía" la presencia de Arles y notaba sus cambios de humor desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a volver?

-¿Y qué si volviera? Las cosas estaban mejor aquí cuando él dirigía la Orden.

-¿Sí? De eso no llegué a enterarme. Me hubiera gustado verlo... habría sido todo un placer poder decirle "¡te lo dije!", pero estaba un tanto lejos de Grecia, sumergido en otra clase de problemas.

-Pero que él tenga que cuidarse de perder el control no te obliga a ti a no tener un poco de cerveza para convidar a los amigos.

¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos?

-No es saludable ofrecerle tentaciones a mi hermano, y de todos modos no me gusta la cerveza. Espera un momento...

Kanon sacó una botella de Bailey's de la alacena (solía reservarla para ocasiones especiales y normalmente la dejaba detrás del bacalao seco, lo cual era una garantía de que Saga ni siquiera se acercaría por ese lado de la alacena) y le sirvió un poco a MM, que vació la pequeña copa de un trago.

-Esto es... como agua –comentó MM, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se supone que lo correcto es tomarlo despacio. ¿Qué crees que es? ¿Aguardiente? –Kanon empezó a sentir una puntada de irritación, todas sus buenas intenciones de ser amable mientras durara la crisis estaban empezando a derrumbarse antes de cumplir siquiera 24 horas-. Y lo siento si te parece demasiado suave, es el único licor que tengo aquí, a menos que quieras probar el alcohol del botiquín.

-Está bien, está bien, qué sensible –MM sonrió y llenó de nuevo la copa, pero esta vez bebió el licor poco a poco-. Así que... eres el nuevo jefe. Por mí está bien, supongo que será como tener a tu hermano de vuelta. Tengo la impresión de que el Saga que conocía se quedó en alguna parte del Hades.

-Por lo menos la mitad del que yo conocía –aceptó Kanon, que ya había empezado con su taza de chocolate y trataba de no sentirse ofendido por la comparación con su gemelo-. Y sobre lo de que sea yo el jefe, no estoy tan seguro. Ni siquiera formo parte de la Orden, debería dedicarme a quitarle el polvo a esos ataúdes de cristal mientras ustedes, los Caballeros, buscan una solución.

-No hablarás en serio –MM enarcó las cejas-. Si nos quedamos solos los otros cuatro, Lucy y yo nos la pasaremos discutiendo ¿y quién cuidará a los niños?

-... ¡¿"Lucy"?

-Afrodita. Empecé a llamarlo "Lucy" cuando éramos niños para que él dejara de decirme Angello. Funcionó bastante bien.

Kanon tuvo que esforzarse por esconder una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué "Lucy", precisamente? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el nombre que le puso Afrodita? La diosa, quiero decir.

-No, ese nombre era algo que tenía que ver con una leyenda griega, pero no me acuerdo bien de cuál era la relación. Él lo odiaba e insistía en seguir usando el nombre que le dio Apolo. A Ixión no le gustaba ninguno de los dos nombres y empezó a decirle "Afrodita" por aquella costumbre de que los esclavos usaran como apellido el de sus amos. Creo que lo hacía para humillarlo, en eso el viejo era todo un artista.

-Hum.

-¿Y ya has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer, jefe?

-No. No tenemos ni la menor idea de quién atacó el Santuario. ¿Por dónde podríamos empezar? Además, si mal no recuerdo, Afrodita tiene otra misión a la que se supone debe dedicarse.

-Ah, sí, el robo de las joyas de la diosa. Y tampoco hay pistas al respecto, ¿verdad? Aquí es donde Ágata Christie introduciría a algún personaje misterioso que nos diera alguna indicación...

-Hum... quizá... haya alguien a quien podemos preguntarle qué hacer...

-Dohko está en uno de los ataúdes, me fijé bien.

-No, me refiero a lo que hacían los antiguos griegos cuando se les acababan las respuestas.

-¿Uh? –luego de un segundo, un destello de comprensión brilló en los ojos de MM al par que su sonrisa se hacía mucho más amplia-. No estarás hablando en serio... ¿o sí?

-Si mañana por la mañana alguien tiene una idea mejor, alegaré que lo dije en broma.

MM rió a carcajadas.

-Afrodita te va a odiar cuando lo sugieras.

Kanon no respondió a eso. ¿Odiarlo? ¿Y eso por qué?

**

* * *

Asgaard (específicamente, la mansión de los Thorvald) **

* * *

Cid se mantuvo perfectamente sereno hasta que el sirviente que había escoltado a Bud hasta el salón se retiró. Entonces estalló.

-¿¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?

Por la manera en que había gritado su hermano, Bud dedujo que los padres de ambos no estaban en casa. Cid jamás perdía la compostura si existía el menor peligro de que ellos llegaran a enterarse. El muy santito.

-Por ahí...

-¡¿"Por ahí" por dónde? ¡Mi madre y la tuya estaban muy preocupadas!

Bud miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Mi mamá? ¡No me digas que vino a buscarme aquí!

-No, mi madre me envió a invitarte a cenar y tu madre creía que estabas conmigo. ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecerte así durante días? No avisas, no llamas... ¿Tienes idea de hasta dónde he ido a dar buscándote? ¿Con tus padres y los míos desesperados y confundiéndome contigo a cada rato?

Debía haber sido algo realmente grave para que pudieran confundirlos, jamás se vestían "como gemelos" (además, tenían gustos muy diferentes) y nunca actuaban parecido. Ni siquiera la gente que los conocía superficialmente llegaba a confundirlos después de haberlos visto juntos un par de veces.

-¡Así que, ¿en dónde estabas?

Bud suspiró y le hizo una seña a alguien que se había quedado en la puerta del salón. Cid dejó de gritar automáticamente, no se había dado cuenta de que había invitados.

Dos jóvenes rubios entraron con aire tímido, probablemente un tanto asustados por el disgusto de Cid, que inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado. Vaya, otro par de gemelos, pero eran fáciles de diferenciar, uno tenía los ojos dorados y el otro los tenía negros. No era sencillo imaginar un contraste más fuerte que eso.

-Hermano, permíteme presentarte a Eros y Anteros, dioses griegos del Amor y el Desamor. Señores, este es mi hermano Cid, de quien les hablé... y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Cid, pues estaba en la isla Citeres, en el Mediterráneo, ayudando a esconder unas joyas robadas...

Olvidándose de que estaba en presencia de dioses, Cid se dejó caer en un sillón.

¿Por qué era siempre Bud el que lo metía en líos?

**

* * *

El Santuario (específicamente, la sala de estar de la Casa de Géminis) **

* * *

-¿A Delfos?

Después de lo que había dicho MM, Kanon esperaba que Afrodita hiciera un berrinche o algo al escuchar su sugerencia de visitar el Oráculo de Delfos, pero no sucedió nada así. Afrodita ciertamente se había quedado paralizado por un segundo cuando intentaba ponerse una rosa en el cabello y había dejado caer la flor, pero cuando habló (repitiendo como un eco interrogante el final de la frase de Kanon) su voz se escuchaba tranquila.

-Preferiría no ir a Delfos –añadió, luego de meditar un poco.

-Pues qué lástima –intervino MM con una sonrisa malvada (bueno, pensándolo bien, la sonrisa de MM siempre era malvada)-, porque necesitamos a alguien que conozca el lugar y da la casualidad de que tú naciste ahí.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

-Nací en Suecia, no en Delfos, solo viví en Delfos mis primeros cinco años. Y, por cierto, tú naciste en Sicilia y no eres capaz de encontrar una pizzería en mitad de la zona comercial.

-Oye, ese fue un golpe bajo...

-Adecuado para responder a una frase estúpida, diría yo.

-¡Mira, tú...!

-¡Baaasta! –intervino Kanon-. ¿Qué planes tienes, Afrodita?

-Uh...

-Bien, entonces vendrás con nosotros.

-Pero... no he estado en Delfos desde que tenía cinco años...

-¿Y?

Afrodita miró con odio a MM.

-Esto lo vas a pagar, ¿sabes?

MM empezó a reír a carcajadas, como si aquella amenaza fuera un chiste.

-Quizá deberíamos quedarnos aquí –le dijo Jabu a Shun en voz baja-. No estoy seguro de querer ir a ningún lado con ese par de dementes y el sujeto que casi consiguió que Poseidón matara a la señorita Saori...

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? No somos de utilidad quedándonos sentados...

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos? –preguntó Kanon, enarcando una ceja.

-No, nada... señor –se apresuró a decir Jabu, aunque el "señor" no le quedó muy convincente.

Kanon pensó con amargura que aquello era como cuando empezó a entrenar a los que se convertirían en los otros seis Generales Marinos... exactamente igual que lidiar con niños de preescolar...

**

* * *

Isla Citeres (específicamente, el templo de Afrodita –la diosa, no el caballero-) **

* * *

Harmonía contempló el cielo durante un largo rato, suspirando tristemente. No muy lejos de ahí, Deimos la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y ahora qué va mal, hermanita?

-No me gusta la idea de que Eros y Anteros se hayan ido de nuevo a ese lugar... Asgaard. Temo que suceda algo aquí antes de que estén de regreso y tenemos que proteger las joyas... Estoy segura de que nuestra madre atacará con todas las fuerzas de las que pueda disponer.

Deimos empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Fuerzas, nuestra madre? ¡Si éramos nosotros los que la defendíamos cada vez que se metía en enredos! ¿A quién podría acudir para detenernos?

-¡No es un chiste! –dijo Harmonía, enojada-. Hemos roto un equilibrio, un mal equilibrio, pero un equilibrio al fin y al cabo, el universo tendrá que responder con violencia a la violencia que hemos empleado, sólo así se restaurará la Armonía.

-Mi querida hermana. El equilibrio del que tanto te preocupas nunca ha sido otra cosa que una ilusión. Jamás existió y jamás existirá. Te quiero mucho, linda, pero tu idea de armonía cósmica es tan inútil y estorbosa como la "h" intercalada.

-Me espantas, Deimos –dijo Harmonía con acritud.

-¡Brindo por eso! –sonrió Deimos-. Significa que al menos yo sí hago lo que me corresponde.

**

* * *

Delfos (específicamente, camino del Santuario de Apolo)**

* * *

Luego de arribar al puerto de Itea, en el Golfo de Corinto, cinco hombres emprendieron el camino de la Vía Sacra para ascender a la zona del Oráculo de Delfos, en las faldas del Monte Parnaso.

Dos de ellos llevaban (como si se tratara de mochilas) una urna dorada cada uno, otros dos (los más jóvenes del grupo) llevaban cada uno una urna de bronce (también como si se tratara de mochilas) el quinto llevaba una mochila (azul, por más señas).

Como ya habrá adivinado el lector, se trataba de MM, Afrodita, Shun, Jabu y Kanon.

Shun iba leyendo en voz alta un folleto de información turística.

-"En el siglo VI a. C., Creso, rey de Lidia envió a preguntar al Oráculo si le convendría el declararle la guerra a Ciro de Persia, a lo cual le respondió la Pitia que si iniciaba esa guerra destruiría un gran imperio..."

-Y la Pitia tuvo razón, ya que el gran imperio destruido fue el de Creso, que perdió la guerra –dijo Afrodita.

-Eso sí que debe haber sido una sorpresa desagradable para él –comentó Jabu.

-Hubo muchas sorpresas por ese estilo, como cuando los lacedemonios preguntaron si podrían conquistar Arcadia y la Pitia les respondió que no, pero que podrían medir toda la llanura de Tegea. Los lacedemonios invadieron Tegea y sí la midieron... encadenados, cuando fueron vencidos. Para más humillación, las cadenas que tuvieron que cargar fueron las mismas que habían llevado ahí con la intención de usarlas en los habitantes de la región y luego fueron conservadas como un testimonio, durante muchos años, en el templo de Atenea Alea.

-¿Las respuestas de la Pitia siempre son tan ambiguas? –preguntó Kanon, intrigado.

-Sí y no.

Como Afrodita no añadió nada más, Shun continuó leyendo.

-"La Vía Sacra ascendía con sus revueltas por el monte Parnaso hasta alcanzar el magnífico santuario de Apolo. Había un teatro de mármol blanco, un estadio con 7.000 plazas, un gimnasio, y una serie de pequeños templos llamados 'tesoros' y edificados para albergar las ofrendas con que los diferentes Estados agradecían a Apolo las predicciones obtenidas.

"Entre todos ellos destaca el de los atenienses, cubierto de inscripciones con la gloria de Atenas y agradecimientos de sus pobladores al oráculo. Fue construido poco después de la victoria contra los persas en la batalla de Maratón (490 a.C.) y reconstruido pieza a pieza a principios del siglo XX.

"Del templo de Apolo apenas se conservan algunas columnas. Fue reconstruido en 546 y 373 a.C. tras haber sido destruido por un incendio y un terremoto. En su interior operaba la pitonisa, aunque no se sabe exactamente dónde, y no se ha encontrado la famosa grieta de la que provenían los vapores sagrados."

-Eso es porque el Oráculo nunca estuvo en el templo de Apolo... está un poco escondido el lugar... –murmuró Afrodita mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de orientarse-. Hum, por aquí –añadió, abandonando la Vía Sacra-. Lo que sucede es que el Oráculo no pertenecía originalmente a Apolo. En un principio solo Gea tenía el privilegio de revelar el futuro, luego le cedió ese derecho a Poseidón y finalmente Apolo se adueñó del Oráculo al matar a la serpiente Pitón, que era la guardiana del lugar. En todo caso, habría sido un irrespeto a Gea si Apolo además de apoderarse del Oráculo por la fuerza hubiera construido sobre él un templo en su propio honor, así que lo dejó como estaba e hizo su palacio oficial en la cima del Parnaso, dejó que los mortales construyeran las ruinas que están más adelante y el Oráculo original permaneció oculto, como corresponde a un misterio que pertenece por derecho a la diosa Madre, aunque lo administre una divinidad más joven. Ah, ya encontré el camino... Cielos, esto ya casi no se parece a lo que recuerdo.

El sendero por el que los guió Afrodita no había estado en uso en mucho tiempo, incluso había desaparecido en varios trechos, pero al final el Caballero de Piscis logró llegar hasta la entrada de una cueva, el paso era tan estrecho y estaba tan disimulado por hierbas y arbustos que resultaba difícil imaginar que ahí había una cueva, pero una vez dentro se descubría que era una sala muy espaciosa; la gruta original había sido ampliada por los sacerdotes y su centro lo ocupaba una fuente de mármol que marcaba el nacimiento de una corriente de agua.

-Esta es la auténtica fuente Castalia –anunció Afrodita.

Kanon miró inquieto la fuente, más bien le recordaba el spa de Saga en el Palacio, y además bloqueaba el acceso a la siguiente sala.

-¿No es un lugar un tanto incómodo para colocar una casi piscina? –preguntó Jabu.

-Es por el ritual. Los que vienen a consultar al Oráculo primero deben purificarse en las aguas sagradas de la fuente.

-Espera un segundo –dijo MM-. ¿Qué entiendes tú por "purificarse"?

Afrodita suspiró.

-¿Tú qué crees? Hay que sumergirse completamente en el agua al menos una vez. Es la tradición. ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? Si quieren que lo dejemos así, y regresemos al Santuario, me parece bien...

-No vamos a regresarnos _ahora_ –dijo MM-. Espero que tu maquillaje sea a prueba de agua.

-Preocúpate mejor de tu tinte, Angello, no querrás que el agua le revele a los niños que en realidad tienes el cabello gris desde los catorce años –gruñó Afrodita-. "Canicie prematura", que llaman –añadió, dirigiéndose a Shun y Jabu.

Kanon comprendió que el asunto estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos y empezó a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de arrojar a Afrodita al agua con todo y la urna de la armadura de Piscis. Con algo de suerte, se ahogaría y tendría un problema menos de qué preocuparse... Sin darse cuenta, Afrodita se salvó de ese serio riesgo porque MM no encontró cómo responderle.

-En fin, solo estaba bromeando –continuó Afrodita, al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante la fuente y sumergía ambas manos en el agua-. El ritual completo solo se hace el siete de febrero, el resto del año es suficiente purificar las manos y las intenciones… lo que significa que deberemos prometerle a los sacerdotes que no utilizaremos para dañar a otros lo que aprendamos aquí.

-¡Mi pequeño!

Un hombre anciano había aparecido del otro lado de la piscina y parecía realmente feliz de ver al Caballero de Piscis, cosa que sorprendió bastante a los otros cuatro.

-¡Heródoto! –exclamó Afrodita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, mi pequeño? ¿Ya te olvidaste de la entrada secundaria?

-¿Cómo?

En efecto, Afrodita había olvidado por completo la existencia de una puerta empotrada en una de las paredes rocosas y perfectamente disimulada que conducía a un corredor paralelo a la fuente. Heródoto estaba esperándolos del otro lado.

**

* * *

Citeres (específicamente, el templo de Afrodita –la diosa, no el caballero-)**

* * *

Harmonía saludó con solemnidad a Eros y Anteros, que acababan de regresar del segundo viaje a Asgaard. Esta vez volvían acompañados por Bud y Cid.

-Bien, aquí los tienes, hermana –dijo Eros-. Dos Guerreros Divinos de Asgaard que nos ayudarán a proteger las armas sagradas de nuestra madre.

-¿A cambio de qué? –preguntó una voz irónica.

Harmonía volteó a mirar a su hermana Eris con un gesto de reproche. ¿Siempre tenía que estar metiendo cizaña?

-Oh, ya lo verás –contestó Anteros sin parpadear siquiera-. Me parece que es un precio muy bajo por el servicio que están a punto de prestarnos...

-De haberlo sabido, habría pedido algo más –murmuró Bud.

**

* * *

Delfos (específicamente, la sala del trípode) **

* * *

Para cuando terminaron las presentaciones y Afrodita pudo explicarle a Heródoto a qué se debía su presencia en Delfos, ya habían llegado cinco sacerdotes más y tres sacerdotisas. Nadie ahí parecía tener menos de setenta años y MM estuvo callado un rato (cosa que Afrodita agradeció muchísimo) calculando cuántos siglos en total había ahí reunidos.

Heródoto notó las miradas intrigadas de los otros caballeros y sonrió amablemente.

-Es todo un placer ver caras jóvenes después de tanto tiempo. Ser los guardianes de Delfos es el máximo honor de nuestra Orden y sólo se alcanza después de treinta años de servir fielmente a nuestro Amo. Lu... Piscis ha sido el único niño al que se le ha permitido vivir aquí en los últimos milenios.

Jabu habló antes de detenerse a pensarlo.

-No lo entiendo, Piscis, si aquí sólo hay ancianos... ¿de dónde saliste tú?

-La cigüeña me trajo de París –contestó Afrodita, completamente serio.

Heródoto estalló en carcajadas.

-Ah, mi niño, es maravilloso ver que aún conservas ese sentido del humor.

-Oh, sí –apoyó MM-. Afrodita es una fuente constante de risas.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta –dijo Heródoto, dirigiéndose a Jabu-, Afrodita nació en uno de los templos menores de Apolo, en Suecia, y al principio vivía en el palacio de Apolo, en la cima del Parnaso, ahí es donde encontrarás a la parte joven de nuestra Orden, además de las Musas y algunas personas extraordinarias...

-¿Ahí es donde está la guardia personal de Apolo? –preguntó MM, repentinamente serio.

-El dios de la Luz, las Ciencias y las Artes no tiene guardia personal –dijo otro anciano, que acababa de llegar-. No necesita defensores porque se basta a sí mismo. Su Orden está compuesta por artistas y estudiosos, no por guerreros.

-Ah, jóvenes, este es Lucano, gran sacerdote de Delfos... –empezó Heródoto.

-Caballero de Piscis, es demasiado el descaro que muestras al presentarte aquí. Tú y tus compañeros de armas son una ofensa en este lugar sagrado.

Los otros ancianos parecían muy sorprendidos por la actitud de Lucano, y Kanon advirtió intrigado que la palidez de Afrodita era notoria, a pesar del maquillaje.

-Si soy una molestia, será mejor que me marche –murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia el pasadizo-. Lamento haberte disgustado.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó otro de los ancianos-. Lucano, siempre he dicho que eres un viejo cabeza dura y ahora acabo de confirmarlo. Hablas de este niño como si fuera un traidor, ¿acaso no recuerdas que nos fue arrebatado?

-Cierto –apoyó una anciana-. Es una vergüenza que lo recibas así cuando por fin lo han autorizado a visitarnos.

-Y además, ha venido buscando ayuda –añadió Heródoto-. No podemos rechazar a los que acuden a consultar al Oráculo.

Lucano retrocedió un poco.

-No es día siete –sentenció-. No se puede consultar al Oráculo en fechas no propicias...

-Ah, tonterías –protestó la más vieja de las sacerdotisas-. El Oráculo hablará. ¿Qué más da que sea otra fecha? ¿Hace cuánto que no se recibe una mísera consulta? Deja que los muchachos hagan sus preguntas.

Lucano sonrió fríamente.

-Está bien, parece ser que han cerrado filas en mi contra. Como quieran. Presenten sus consultas al Oráculo, y tú, Epónime, realiza las labores de Pitia, como te corresponde por ser la sacerdotisa de mayor rango, pero... y quiero que me pongan atención en esto... _ninguno_ de ustedes tiene permiso de interpretar las palabras del Oráculo.

Los demás sacerdotes protestaron ruidosamente, pero Lucano se mantuvo firme.

-¡He sido demasiado generoso ya, puesto que no he avisado al Parnaso para que echen de aquí a estos indeseables! –sentenció, mientras se marchaba.

-¿Y qué fue todo esto? –preguntó MM.

Afrodita parecía abatido.

-Podemos hacer nuestras preguntas y recibiremos una respuesta... pero... el problema es que lo que dice la Pitia durante el trance sagrado es completamente incomprensible a menos que lo traduzca un sacerdote. Y Lucano acaba de prohibir que nos den una traducción.

-Oh, ratas –murmuró MM-. ¿Y de qué nos sirve un mensaje cifrado?

-Igual podemos marcharnos sin el mensaje en cuestión –sugirió Afrodita-. Vámonos ya...

-Tienes mucha prisa, mi pequeño –comentó Heródoto, acariciándose la barba-. Los que estamos bajo las órdenes de Lucano no podemos contravenir su prohibición de no interpretar el Oráculo, pero siempre queda una salida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

-Que te encargues tú de interpretar el Oráculo. Si mal no recuerdo, tienes el don. Y yo debería saberlo, puesto que fui tu maestro.

-...Temía que dijeras eso.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? –preguntó Kanon.

Afrodita sólo inclinó la cabeza y no respondió.

**

* * *

Chipre (específicamente, la habitación de la diosa Afrodita)**

* * *

La diosa Afrodita dejó de cepillarse el cabello y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano mientras contemplaba a través de una esfera de cristal la escena que se realizaba en Delfos. Apenas podía creer la ingenuidad de Heródoto al sugerir que el Caballero de Piscis hiciera las veces de intérprete.

Cierto, había contado precisamente con que Heródoto sugeriría algo así, pero de todos modos se sorprendía un poco de lo fácil que resultaba manipular a los humanos. Y eso que no había practicado en varios siglos.

Cuando Afrodita (el caballero, no la diosa) hiciera el intento, Apolo detectaría su presencia en Delfos y Afrodita (la diosa, no el caballero) estaba dispuesta a apostar las manzanas de oro de las Hespérides a que no resistiría la tentación de tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba. Con lo cual rompería el juramento que había hecho, en virtud del cual sólo podía visitar al niño en un terreno neutral y bajo la supervisión de ella.

Con que el muchacho y Apolo estuvieran un segundo en el mismo lugar, ella tendría suficiente como para acudir ante el propio Zeus y demandar que Apolo fuera despojado de sus privilegios como dios de la Profecía. Delfos cambiaría de manos por cuarta vez y se convertiría en el nuevo Santuario de la diosa del Amor y la Belleza.

Y todo porque Apolo era terriblemente predecible.

Una vez que hubiera triunfado ahí y teniendo la Orden de Apolo bajo su mando, no le sería muy difícil recuperar sus armas sagradas, dondequiera que los traidores de sus hijos las hubieran ocultado.

-Esto sin duda no podías preverlo, ¿verdad, dios de la Profecía? –sonrió la diosa mientras hacía cambiar la escena que aparecía en la esfera de cristal, ahora era el interior del palacio de Apolo lo que podía verse, y ahí estaba Apolo, afinando su lira, completamente ignorante de que el cielo esta a punto de caer sobre su cabeza.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas:**

**Ixión:** eh... pues confieso... el nombre de Ixión de Cáncer no lo saqué de ningún libro de mitología sino de "Wonder Woman" ^^U de acuerdo con la versión de George Pérez de la mitología griega, Ixión fue el primer asesino de masas.

**Rosas blancas, rosas rojas, hojas de laurel:** hasta donde sé, la rosa blanca simboliza amor puro, y las flores blancas en general simbolizan pureza de cuerpo y alma. Recuerdo haber leído que las víctimas de sacrificios eran adornadas según el tipo de sacrificio y en el caso del Vellocino de Oro, Frixo y su hermana Heles fueron coronados con rosas blancas por ser niños inocentes. Las rosas son emblema de Afrodita, particularmente las rosas rojas, que simbolizan el amor apasionado... aunque en este fic, Afrodita (el caballero) les da un significado diferente. El laurel es el árbol sagrado de Apolo.

**Delfos: **la información sobre Delfos la obtuve en diversos sitios de la red (es más que todo un pequeño rompecabezas), los datos sobre la consulta de Creso y la consulta de los lacedemonios los extraje de "Los nueve libros de la historia", de Heródoto.

Originalmente, las consultas al Oráculo de Delfos sólo podían realizarse una vez al año, el siete de febrero, fecha del cumpleaños de Apolo. Cuando el número de visitantes aumentó demasiado, se amplió esto a nueve veces al año, siempre en día siete. La Pitia trabajaba en esas fechas propicias luego de un ritual de purificación y siempre había dos sacerdotisas más, listas para reemplazarla en cualquier eventualidad. Los sacerdotes debían tener al menos treinta años de experiencia en el culto del dios antes de que se les permitiera servir como intérpretes del Oráculo, antes de eso se dedicaban a labores menores en el templo, pero también se les permitía dar consejos a los visitantes.


	3. En caso de duda, delegue

**tres**

**EN CASO DE DUDA, DELEGUE**

* * *

**Delfos (específicamente, la sala del trípode)**

* * *

-Quien al chacal llame "hermano mío"  
y parta su comida con la hiena  
es como aquel que con Jacala,  
el vientre que en cuatro patas camina,  
pacte tregua...

Afrodita se estremeció. ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir?

-Bueno, no está mal para un primer intento –murmuró una de las sacerdotisas-, algunos ni siquiera consiguen hacer que rime.

-Er... ¿No debería haberlo dicho en hexámetros? –preguntó MM.

Afrodita escondió la cara entre las manos, ni siquiera había pensado en los hexámetros y no quería empezar a preocuparse por la métrica en ese momento, no sería raro que acabara diciendo un haiku sin proponérselo.

-Eso no es tan importante –explicó Heródoto-, es una cuestión de estilo y también tiene algo que ver con que Apolo sea el dios de la Poesía.

-Er... perdón... pero ese verso... es de Rudyard Kipling, está en "El libro de las Tierras Vírgenes" –dijo Shun con timidez.

-Posiblemente –concedió Heródoto-. La interpretación no es como una traducción. Lo que ha dicho la Pitia toma forma en la mente del intérprete, que lo entiende según su propia capacidad y experiencia. Por eso es que no hay dos sacerdotes que entiendan exactamente lo mismo a partir del oráculo. Lo que Epónime dijo, el muchacho lo ha escuchado como ese verso; yo escuché otra cosa... pero con un sentido bastante similar. Es una interpretación aceptable, pequeño, pero te quedaste en el primer nivel, recuerda, hay muchos niveles y la mejor interpretación está en el más profundo. Además, no dijiste todo lo que escuchaste.

-Lo demás... ¿También tengo que decir eso? –dijo Afrodita con voz suplicante.

-Sé que suena muy personal, pero tal vez se relacione más con tu misión que con tu persona. A ver, inténtalo de nuevo, desde el principio.

Afrodita tomó aire y trató de concentrarse en los sonidos, sin sentido aparente, que habían escapado de la boca de la Pitia unos minutos antes. Segundo intento. Tratando de profundizar algunos niveles, se daba cuenta de que la imagen de Jacala el Cocodrilo desaparecía (en realidad era un recuerdo suyo, de lecturas hechas en la niñez), pero quedaba algo reptilesco y retorcido a lo que no sabía darle nombre, ninguna palabra acudía a su mente que resultara en un pensamiento concreto. Trató de acudir a los primeros versos y dejar eso para más adelante. El chacal y la hiena persistían, incluso se volvían más claros...

-Ay del que pacta con el chacal y la hiena  
alianza maldita es aquella  
que aunque busque el bien sea forjada  
por medio de traición y guerra...

La imagen se rompió y eso fue casi doloroso.

-Eso estuvo mucho mejor –aprobó Heródoto-, pero todavía falta. Otra vez.

¿Qué quedaba sino obedecer y hacer el tercer intento?

En la cima del Parnaso, Apolo descubrió de pronto que alguien estaba consultando a la Pitia. ¿Cómo? ¡Si no era día siete! Él mismo había instituido que las consultas se hicieran únicamente en día siete, festejando su propio cumpleaños. Y ahora venía alguien a hacer preguntas fuera de tiempo... ¿y los sacerdotes lo habían permitido?... se puso en pie, decidido a investigar ese misterio.

Sumamente disgustado, se dirigió hacia la entrada del palacio. Eso no iba a quedarse así.

Quinto intento.

-Rosas blancas y rojas nacidas de un mismo tallo.  
Pétalos y espinas que en una misma planta han brotado.  
Traidores y aliados.  
¡Ay de ustedes que han confiado en las espinas  
nacidas de su misma sangre!  
¡Ay de ustedes, palomas que pactan con el chacal y la hiena!  
Alianza maldita es aquella  
que aunque busque el bien esté forjada  
por medio de traición y guerra.

-Bueno, este ha sido el mejor hasta el momento. Pero todavía falta. Eso sí, ya perdiste completamente la métrica. Tal vez será mejor que no te esfuerces tanto en cumplir con eso, el estilo no es tan importante como el contenido…

-Pero me decías siempre que el estilo…

-Entonces pensaba que tendrías treinta años para practicar cómo escribir poesía antes de que tuvieras que hacer una interpretación.

-¿Por qué no dices mejor que no sirvo como poeta?

-Porque he oído poetas peores. Lucano, por ejemplo. Pero deja de angustiarte con los versos, hazlo en prosa la próxima vez.

-¿No puedo descansar un poco? –preguntó Afrodita-. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar.

-Cinco minutos –replicó Heródoto-. Y para el próximo intento, quiero que digas también lo que falta.

-Cada vez le encuentro menos sentido a lo que dices –dijo MM, sentándose junto a Afrodita-. Vaya que tienes una mente complicada.

-No es eso –murmuró Afrodita.

-¿No? ¿Y qué tal si nos explicas qué quieren decir todos esos versitos?

-Eso tienen que interpretarlo ustedes –respondió Afrodita-. Entiendo lo que ella dijo, tiene sentido para mí... pero al ser una interpretación, el poder del Oráculo me impide expresarlo con sencillez y se manifiesta con imágenes tomadas de mi inconsciente…

-Ah, por eso toda esa necedad acerca de rosas –dijo MM, Afrodita lo ignoró.

-Toda visión enviada por los dioses es críptica y se resiste a ser interpretada, porque una revelación de este tipo es contraria a la naturaleza: se supone que los simples mortales no debemos ver el futuro ni obtener conocimiento que no sea ganado con nuestro propio esfuerzo. Al interpretar el enigma, ustedes realizan ese esfuerzo (como un sacrificio ritual) y se hacen merecedores de ese conocimiento. Así es como funciona y no puedo remediarlo. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo por traducirles lo que dijo Epónime, en serio.

Kanon estuvo a punto de reír. Claro, no era raro que las respuestas del Oráculo fueran confusas, si al final siempre resultaban ser información de tercera mano. Lo que decía la Pitia, lo que traducía el sacerdote y lo que pudiera entender el interesado...

-Veamos –dijo Shun, en un honesto esfuerzo por traer algo de paz-. El chacal y la hiena son animales sagrados de Ares.

-Junto con el buitre y el perro salvaje –confirmó Afrodita.

-¿Eso significa que Ares está mezclado en el asunto?

-Tal vez y tal vez no –dijo Afrodita.

-Oh, rayos –dijo MM-. No nos lo vas a aclarar, ¿verdad?

-No puedo. Es más, ya lo intenté: ese "tal vez y tal vez no" no es lo que pretendía decir. Pero ya te dije: el Oráculo se protege a sí mismo hasta que se formule la interpretación correcta o hasta que los acontecimientos lo revelen, ya cumplido.

-¿Y las rosas? ¿Eso se refiere a ti?

-Tal vez, pero no necesariamente...

-Afrodita –dijo Jabu de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Tú no, la diosa Afrodita. ¿Las rosas y las palomas no son símbolos de la diosa Afrodita?

-Válgame el cielo, el caballito ha dado muestras de poseer inteligencia –dijo MM.

-Cállate, Cáncer –ordenó Kanon-. Es cierto, Unicornio.

-Entonces tenemos símbolos de dos dioses: Afrodita y Ares –dijo MM.

-Símbolos haciendo un pacto que... –Jabu sonrió ampliamente-. Rosas y espinas que nacen del mismo tallo... ¿eso podría referirse a unos hermanos que son muy diferentes entre sí?

-¿Hermanos muy diferentes, como quiénes? –preguntó Kanon, como si no pudiera pensar en ningún ejemplo.

-Como los hijos de la diosa Afrodita –respondió Jabu.

Por un momento los demás permanecieron en perfecto silencio.

-Harmonía, Eros, Psique y Placer serían los pétalos, Eris, Phobos, Deimos y Anteros serían las espinas. Los primeros serían las palomas, los segundos serían los chacales y las hienas... –recapituló Kanon.

-Y la alianza... sería unirse en contra de su madre –concluyó Jabu, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Tiene sentido –dijo Shun.

-Al menos más que al principio –concedió MM-. Ahora viene la pregunta difícil: ¿por qué?

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que dice Heródoto que falta? –preguntó Kanon a Afrodita.

Éste sólo suspiró y empezó a prepararse para intentarlo de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó una voz autoritaria, que rompió por completo la concentración de Afrodita.

* * *

**Citeres (específicamente, el jardín del templo)**

* * *

Eros se desperezó lentamente, casi como un gato.

Los días se habían vuelto profundamente aburridos desde que él y sus parientes cercanos iniciaran aquella extraña aventura. Todo era esperar y vigilar, vigilar y esperar... y pasar demasiado tiempo en compañía de Anteros, cuando preferiría estar con Psique.

Claro, pero nadie tenía en cuenta su opinión. Bastaba con que la cizañera de Eris hubiera comentado que a Eros se le borraba el resto del universo cuando estaba en compañía de su esposa para que los demás acordaran por unanimidad que tendría que hacer las guardias con Anteros.

El dios del Desamor, por su parte, no parecía aburrido, sólo... indiferente. Como de costumbre.

-Hubiera jurado que cuando se descubriera el robo, el Olimpo en pleno nos atacaría con todas sus fuerzas -dijo Eros, sólo por hablar algo y romper el molesto silencio.

-Lo cual prueba lo estúpido que eres -contestó Anteros-. Lo que menos quiere Zeus en este momento es una confrontación, sea con quien sea, y especialmente contra dioses que pueden convertir su vida doméstica en un verdadero infierno. Por no hablar de su vida amorosa.

Eros hizo una mueca.

-Lo pintas todo muy desagradable, hermano. El amor es algo bello...

-Es algo estúpido y el que tú seas dios del Amor es la mejor prueba que puedo aportar al respecto.

-Sigue hablando así y haré que te enamores de alguien.

-Guárdate tus amenazas, ¿quieres? Si me causas algún problema, simplemente haré que nadie pueda amarte, con lo cual quedaríamos a mano, como siempre.

-Como siempre -repitió Eros entre dientes. Era increíble lo fácil que resultaba mantener un equilibrio entre ambos con amenazas tan sencillas y directas.

**

* * *

Delfos (sí, todavía en la sala del trípode)**

* * *

-Oh, eres tú -murmuró Afrodita.

La persona que había interrumpido la sesión con el Oráculo era un mujer bastante alta, vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza y que llevaba en la mano izquierda unas cadenas que arrastraba por el piso. Los caballeros se preguntaron por un instante si se trataba de un fantasma.

-Caballero de Piscis, estás en un lugar que no te corresponde, ¿sabías?

-Sí, sí, ya estoy enterado -Afrodita la miró con cara de fastidio-, no importa dónde me coloque, siempre le estorbo a alguien.

-No fue eso lo que quise... ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste decir! ¿Cómo puedo convencer a nadie de quién soy si siempre tergiversas lo que digo?

Finalmente, Afrodita se permitió sonreír por primera vez en varios días.

-Seadragon, Máscara, Andrómeda, Unicornio, les presento a Polimnia, Musa de la Retórica.

La musa suspiró amargamente.

-Menos mal que Apolo me envió a mí a averiguar quién era el chistoso que estaba consultando el Oráculo fuera de fecha. ¿Tienes idea del desastre que hubiéramos tenido aquí si se le ocurre bajar él en persona?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

-No imaginé que él se fatigaría en venir hasta aquí teniendo a mano a alguien más que hiciera el trabajo. ¿No son las cosas así siempre?

-¿Pariente tuya? -susurró MM al oído de Shun, mientras Afrodita seguía hablando con Polimnia.

Shun se apartó de un salto y chocó con Jabu.

-Eh, cuidado -protestó Jabu en voz baja.

-Pero qué nervioso -sonrió MM malignamente.

-Deja en paz al niño -gruñó Kanon, irritado-. Las cadenas de Polimnia no tienen nada que ver con las de Andrómeda, simbolizan el poder de la elocuencia.

-A mí no me parece que la chica sea muy elocuente -replicó MM.

Polimnia volteó a mirarlo exasperada.

-¡Por menos que eso he convertido en urracas a mucha gente! -exclamó.

MM no se atrevió a responder.

-Ahora no irás a decirme que eso no fue elocuente -dijo Kanon.

-Ejem -interrumpió Heródoto-. ¿No estamos olvidando algo?

-Ah, sí, el Oráculo -dijo Afrodita con resignación.

Polimnia se cruzó de brazos.

-¿_Tú_ estás interpretando el Oráculo, Hya...?

-¡No me llames así! ¿Por qué siempre estás hablando de más? ¡¿No se supone que parte de la Retórica es saber cuándo callarse?

-Perdón -dijo la musa, confundida ante ese estallido de mal genio-. Es sólo que pensé que no podías hacerlo, digo, cuando tu ama te sacó de aquí mis hermanas y yo creímos que era para siempre porque ella nunca deja lo que considera suyo, Clío te habrá contado del desastre que hubo cuando lo de Adonis...

-Varias veces, más que Musa de la Historia, debió ser Musa del Chismorreo.

-Así que no me ha quedado más remedio que sorprenderme ante la idea de que hayas recibido autorización suya no sólo para visitar Delfos sino también para retornar a tu antiguo oficio, que, por otro lado, nunca tuviste la oportunidad de ejercer...

-Ya cállate -suplicó Afrodita-. No le pedí permiso. Me encomendó una misión y estoy tratando de cumplirla...

-¿Entonces debo asumir que consideraste que su orden, fuera cual fuese, te liberaba de prohibiciones anteriores, al punto de presentarte aquí sin ser invitado y sin anunciarte primero para realizar una consulta en una fecha no propicia y además interpretar tú mismo el Oráculo?

-Er... sí -respondió Kanon, al notar que Afrodita estaba empezando a elevar su cosmos, tal vez sin darse cuenta, como si sintiera (al igual que varios de los demás) un repentino deseo por ahorcar a esa diosa menor. ¡Vaya que hablaba la musa en cuestión!-. Ojalá haya sido esa su última pregunta, señorita...

-Gracias por lo de "señorita".

-... De nada. ¿Sería tan amable de permitir que Piscis realice su trabajo? Así podremos dejar de ser una molestia.

-No debería permitírselos, puesto que Apolo me envió aquí precisamente a salvaguardar sus intereses impidiendo que una transgresión a las reglas mancillara la santidad de este lugar, y ahora que veo al Caballero de Piscis aquí, sin permiso de su ama ni de Apolo y realizando una labor exclusiva de los sacerdotes sin haber sido ordenado y ni tan siquiera concluir su educación, sería mi deber...

-¡YA CÁLLATE!

Polimnia miró a Afrodita con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Un buen retórico jamás grita, a menos que sea un recurso artístico -le dijo, con aire de reproche.

"Ahora sí que la mata" pensó Kanon, retrocediendo un poco, por si acaso. Curiosamente, también MM, Shun y Jabu retrocedieron cuando él lo hizo.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros, se volvió hacia el trípode que estaba frente al trono de la Pitia y dejó caer en el fuego unas cuantas hojas de laurel; cerró los ojos y aspiró el humo por unos segundos.

-Hablas demasiado, Musa, ¿tanto tiempo has estado ausente de la Tierra que ya perdiste la costumbre de tratar con los mortales? Déjame terminar lo que empecé -dijo, con un tono de voz bastante extraño.

-No sabía que podía autoinducirse un trance -dijo Polimnia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tampoco yo -dijo Herótodo, con aire preocupado-. Nunca llegamos a esa parte...

Pero para entonces ya Afrodita estaba hablando.

-Hijos del campo sangriento, herederos de la rosa.  
Su única salvación, traidores,  
vendrá desde aquellos en quienes menos confían.  
Sueños traicionados, un futuro robado.  
Queda ahora un solo camino,  
pero hay más de una forma de realizarlo.  
Tú que acechas desde las sombras, recuerda  
que la traición se muerde a sí misma.

**

* * *

Chipre (específicamente, la habitación de la diosa Afrodita)**

* * *

La diosa Afrodita se pasó la mano por el cabello, repentinamente intrigada.

El caballero había dado un gran salto a la hora de interpretar el Oráculo, hasta donde ella sabía, y además había agregado algo nuevo.

¿A quién se dirigirían las últimas frases?

**Continuará...**


	4. Cuando varias cosas salen mal, lo

**Cuatro**

**CUANDO VARIAS COSAS SALEN MAL, LO HACEN EN EL PEOR ORDEN POSIBLE**

**

* * *

Delfos (específicamente, los alrededores de la Vía Sacra)**

* * *

-¿Es sólo idea mía o todo esto fue una soberana pérdida de tiempo? –preguntó MM una vez que estuvieron fuera del Santuario de Apolo.

-Bueno, no es fácil estar seguros –dijo Shun en tono conciliador-. Por lo menos sabemos quiénes son nuestros enemigos.

-Querrás decir que creemos saber quiénes son –interrumpió Jabu-, siempre existe la posibilidad de que estemos malinterpretando todo el asunto o que el oráculo sólo se refiriera a Afrodita.

-Y queda algo más –añadió MM-, no recibimos la ayuda de un sacerdote de Apolo muy competente que digamos, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –gruñó Afrodita.

-Que nunca terminaste tus estudios, Lucy.

-No fue por mi decisión, ¿recuerdas?

-A mí no me consta nada.

-En eso sí que tienes razón.

-¡Ey...!

-¡Bueno, ya fue suficiente! –exclamó Kanon-. Tenemos que pensar en una solución para nuestros problemas, ¿no les parece?

Afrodita y MM lo miraron con franca hostilidad. Asombroso. ¿Se llevaban como perros y gatos pero se ponían de acuerdo contra los demás? Con algo de sorpresa, Kanon cayó en la cuenta de que eso era extremadamente familiar para él. Así habían sido las cosas con Saga.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a los hijos de Ares y Af... la diosa? –preguntó Jabu.

Afrodita empezó a jugar con una rosa que acababa de convocar de la nada.

-Por todas partes hay pequeños santuarios que les pertenecen...

-Bueno, y si tú tuvieras que escoger alguno, ¿cuál sería? –preguntó Kanon.

-Hum... el de la isla Citeres.

-¿Es el más resguardado? –preguntó Jabu.

-No, es el que tiene mejor jardín... ¡Por supuesto que es el más resguardado! También es el más antiguo y eso lo convierte en un lugar de poder superior al promedio de los santuarios de la diosa.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que nada, vamos allá y veamos si podemos averiguar algo, lo que sea –dijo MM en tono de falsa desesperación.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? –preguntó Kanon frunciendo el ceño.

-Sería toda una hazaña que tuviera ideas, aunque fueran peores ideas –sentenció Afrodita.

-Perdón... –intervino Shun tímidamente- ¿Escuchan eso?

Unas risas alegres provenían de algún lugar al otro lado de un grupito de árboles de laurel.

-Turistas, seguro –dijo Jabu.

-Percibo varios cosmos muy poderosos –dijo Shun.

-Ouh –Jabu cayó en la cuenta de que no se le había ocurrido permanecer alerta por las variaciones del Cosmos-. ¿Sí? Oh, sí... ya veo.

-¿Qué hay por ese lado, Afrodita? –preguntaron Kanon y MM al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué, me han visto cara de guía turístico?

-No, en realidad tienes aspecto de otra cosa... –empezó MM.

-¡Cállate, Cáncer! –ordenó Kanon.

-Es el santuario de Dionisio –dijo Afrodita, acelerando el paso para alejarse de MM-. Debe tratarse de sus Ménades.

-Mmm... ¿eso significa que hay chicas por ahí? –preguntó MM con una sonrisa.

Afrodita se detuvo, consideró el asunto unos momentos y luego volteó a mirar al caballero de oro con una expresión completamente sombría.

-No es saludable acercarse a las Ménades. El culto a Dionisio es principalmente femenino y sus ceremonias son privadas. El hombre que se atreva a interrumpir una corre peligro de muerte.

MM se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡Entonces lo tuyo es camuflaje! –exclamó, como si acabara de descubrir el origen del universo.

-¡YO LO MATO! –rugió Afrodita lanzándose contra el risueño MM.

-¿No deberíamos detener esta pelea? –preguntó Shun con aire preocupado.

-Déjalos –Kanon sacudió la cabeza-, necesitan liberar tensión.

Kanon iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento notó que las risas desde el otro lado de los árboles habían cesado y que una persona había llegado a investigar.

-Este es un sitio sagrado –sentenció una joven que vestía una túnica ligera de color verde y estaba coronada con hojas de vid-, se supone que no es correcto ese tipo de comportamiento... ¡Oh, por todo el Olimpo! ¡LUCIEN!

Afrodita, que hasta ese momento había estado sacudiendo con furia a MM, soltó de repente su presa.

-¡No me llames así, Ginebra! –protestó débilmente-. La diosa Afrodita tiene prohibido que utilice mi nombre original… No querrás meterte en problemas con ella.

-Ups.

-¿Te llamas Lucien? –dijo Shun, sorprendido.

-Lucien Fiskarna, a tus órdenes.

-Eso es latín, ¿no?

-Es "Luciano" en francés, pero tienes razón en parte: la raíz del nombre es _lux_, que significa "luz". Apolo lo eligió como mi nombre porque nací al amanecer –confirmó Afrodita, como recitando algo aprendido desde pequeño, pero enseguida cambió el tono para mirar enojado a MM-. En femenino es Lucianne, por eso este idiota de Angello me dice "Lucy".

-Oh.

-¿No habías dicho que era peligroso acercarse a las Ménades? –dijo MM-. ¿De dónde conoces a una?

Ginebra rió alegremente y le ofreció una mano a MM para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¡Vaya pregunta! En el Santuario de Apolo sólo hay ancianos, ¿con quién se suponía que iba a jugar él cuando era niño si no era conmigo y mis hermanas? ¡Encantada de conocerlos! ¡Los amigos de…! Oye, ¿cómo se supone que te llame ahora, Lucien?

Afrodita enrojeció.

-Sigue llamándolo "Lucien" –intervino MM-. No creo que la diosa llegue a enterarse.

-Bueno, pues, como iba diciendo, los amigos de Lucien también son mis amigos. Yo soy Ginebra... ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Les presentaré a las demás!

Mientras hablaba, Ginebra prácticamente arrastraba a MM hacia el otro lado de los árboles.

-Y... ¿es o no es peligroso ir con ellas? –le preguntó Kanon a Afrodita.

-En tanto no prueben NADA de lo que les ofrezcan... en especial estos dos –dijo Afrodita, mirando amenazador a Jabu y Shun-. No estamos en la época del año en la que Apolo cede los edificios de su Santuario para las fiestas de Dionisio, cuando se realiza el culto "civilizado", con concursos de música y de teatro… estamos en la temporada del culto "salvaje", que se realiza en el bosque… pero, de momento, lo peor que puede pasar es que quieran maquillar a alguien.

-En tal caso, creo que ya sé a quién ofreceríamos como voluntario –gritó MM por encima del hombro.

Afrodita parpadeó desconcertado.

-Vaya que tiene el oído agudo –murmuró.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y los cuatro siguieron a la Ménade hacia el Santuario de Dionisio.

**

* * *

Citeres (específicamente, el escondite de las joyas robadas) **

* * *

-Bueno, ¿y vinimos aquí para estar mano sobre mano? –preguntó Cid, un tanto exasperado.

Bud ni siquiera levantó la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo.

-Se supone que debemos estar alertas por un posible ataque.

-Yo no te veo muy alerta que digamos.

-Hum, nada más estoy realizando algo de investigación mitológica.

-¿Eh?

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. ¿Me vas a decir que no has pensado en la conveniencia de informarnos un poco sobre el terreno que estamos pisando? –respondió Bud imitando el modo de hablar del señor Thorvald-. Si estás aburrido, bien puedes cultivarte un poco.

Cid lo miró alucinado. Había ocasiones en que su hermano realmente lograba sorprenderlo.

-Tengo que admitir que nunca me pareciste del tipo estudioso.

-No lo soy. Pero cuando pasas tanto tiempo como yo esperando a que otra persona haga algo, terminas buscando cómo matar el tiempo –Bud cerró el libro y le dirigió una mirada reflexiva a Cid-. No podía centrar toda mi atención en verte entrenar el día entero, así que me dio por leer (era eso o aprender a bordar). Y ya que estamos aquí sin hacer nada, se me ocurrió que podía leer un poco acerca de los dioses griegos y el culto de Afrodita.

-Oh, ¿y averiguaste algo interesante?

Bud empezó a pasar rápidamente las hojas del libro.

-Sacrificios de tórtolas y palomas, leyendas variadas... ni una sola mención a las armaduras de su cortejo, aunque ya me quedó claro por qué todas las urnas tienen rosas, se trata de uno de los emblemas de la diosa... ¿Qué más?... Ah, sí. Las armas que estamos protegiendo.

-¿Sí? –Cid se sentó frente a él, poniendo una cara de alumno atento que consiguió hacer reír a Bud.

-Pues... Afrodita no fue siempre solo la diosa del Amor y la Belleza. En sus orígenes fue además una diosa de la Guerra, algo que es muy frecuente entre las diosas del Amor, quién sabe por qué. La misma Freya de la mitología nórdica también fue diosa guerrera.

-Ese chisme no lo había escuchado.

-Je. Y es por eso que uno de sus atributos es una lanza. Aún se conservan algunas estatuas en las que aparece con una lanza en una mano y un espejo o una manzana en la otra. En fin, la lanza es conocida como la lanza del Desdén o del Desprecio, depende de la traducción. También se le llama Anteros.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de para qué sirve.

-Luego está el espejo de la Fascinación, capaz de producir una especie de trance a la víctima, que obedecerá ciegamente a quien posea el espejo. El cinturón del Deseo... supongo que habrás leído la Ilíada, se menciona ahí, funciona exactamente como el collar que los enanos crearon para la diosa Freya.

-Ouh, eso suena peligroso.

-Peligrosísimo.

-¿Y la manzana?

-La manzana de la Discordia, capaz de convertir a los mejores amigos en los peores enemigos.

-Hum. Bud, esto suena demasiado peligroso.

-Por eso resulta así de interesante.

**

* * *

Delfos (específicamente, el bosque consagrado a Dionisio) **

* * *

Ginebra seguía sin soltar el brazo de MM mientras iba señalando a cada una de las Ménades y dando sus nombres.

-Esta de acá es Sake, aquella es Jessie Belle, le decimos "JB", esta otra es Champagne...

Un pequeño perro café apareció de algún lugar entre los árboles y fue directamente hacia Afrodita, ladrando con entusiasmo.

-Ah, y ese es Brandon, le decimos "Brandy".

-No puedo creer que este perro esté vivo todavía, debe tener veinte años –exclamó Afrodita.

-Tiene tres, es bisnieto del Brandon original.

Kanon estaba empezando a sentirse preocupado, las Ménades reían de un modo muy poco natural y eso no podía menos que obligarlo a estar alerta.

-¿No podemos solo saludar e irnos? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Eso quisiera yo, pero parece que Angello está muy a gusto –contestó Afrodita en el mismo tono-. Siempre que se encuentra con una cara bonita pasa exactamente lo mismo. Sigh, como dije antes, procura no beber nada.

-De acuerdo... Vigila a ese niño –dijo Kanon, señalando a Shun con la cabeza-, yo cuidaré al otro.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos con el que sobra? –preguntó Afrodita, refiriéndose a MM.

-Será un dolor de cabeza menos.

-¡Oh, pero Lucien...! –Sake hacía un puchero minutos después-. ¿Cómo que no vas a probar el vino?

-Es que...

-¡Pero si ya eres mayor de edad! ¡Y ya no estás consagrado a Apolo! ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Acaso piensas que tu papá va a enterarse?

-Él nunca se entera de nada...

-¿Ah, cómo, no eres huérfano, Lucy? –preguntó MM, con aire de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no terminas ese trago y me dejas en paz, Angello?

-A tu salud.

Afrodita suspiró y fue a rescatar a Shun, a quien Champagne estaba tratando de convencer que el vaso que le ofrecía era de puro y simple jugo de naranja.

-Sí, puro y simple jugo de naranja, y una buena dosis de vodka, ve esfumándote, Champ, ya ni los niños pequeños caen en ese truco –murmuró Afrodita quitándole el vaso de las manos a Shun-. Sé que no es asunto mío, Andrómeda, pero creo que sería mejor si permanecieras sobrio.

Shun se apartó un poco, con aire incómodo.

-¡Bueno! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te molesta de mi persona? –exclamó Afrodita, siguiéndolo-. ¡Ya me estoy cansando de que actúes como si tuviera alguna enfermedad en la piel!

Shun lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No era mi intención ofender. Es sólo que...

-¿Qué, qué?

-... ¿A ti no te molesta mi presencia?

Afrodita se quedó boquiabierto por un instante.

-¿Podrías plantearme la pregunta de otra forma? Creo que no entendí.

-Buenooo... –Shun miró a su alrededor como quien busca con desesperación alguien que lo ayude, claro que en ese momento resultaba un poco difícil que Ikki fuera a aparecer de la nada-. Después de lo del Santuario...

-¿Lo del Santuario?... Oh, rayos, ya me están contagiando ustedes ese síndrome del eco.

-¿Síndrome del eco?

-Ahí lo tienes, justamente eso.

-Oh. _Eso_... es una muletilla, creo. Aunque a veces parece una maldición. Bueno... lo que trataba de decir es que... pensé que después de nuestro enfrentamiento en la Casa de Piscis preferirías no tenerme a la vista.

-Posiblemente. En especial porque les debo a ti y a los otros cuatro el haber perdido a dos terceras partes de mis amigos y no hablemos de mi estadía en el Hades... –Afrodita frunció el ceño-, pero ahora se supone que todos estamos al servicio de Atenea, la auténtica Atenea, ¿no es así? Según tengo entendido, somos una gran familia _feliz_... aunque eso tenga que incluir al imbécil de MM, claro está.

-No lo entiendo. Pareces tomarlo con mucha calma.

-¿De qué otro modo puedo tomarlo, dime? Soy, desgraciadamente, el Caballero de Piscis, ¿tengo alguna opción?

Con un suspiro, el caballero dorado apoyó la espalda contra un árbol y miró de reojo al alegre grupo. Kanon parecía estar arreglándoselas bastante bien para mantener a Jabu a salvo de los intentos de JB por convencerlo de probar alguna de las bebidas y MM no parecía correr más peligro que de costumbre; en su caso, eso solía ser _mucho_ peligro, pero ya hacía años desde que Afrodita se había resignado a dejarlo meterse en todos los problemas que quisiera, cualquier intento por ayudarlo sólo empeoraba la situación.

-¿Así fueron las cosas... entonces? ¿No tenías opción?

-Sí, supongo que sí la tenía. Podía haberle dicho a mi mejor amigo "lo siento, Saga, creo que estás completamente loco y, si no te importa, voy a abandonar el Santuario y la Orden aunque luego venga mi verdadera ama a reclamármelo". Sin duda habría tenido experiencia de primera mano sobre el Satán Imperial, igual que Leo –Afrodita sacudió la cabeza-. La verdad, Andrómeda, para esa época me importaban muy poco las consecuencias de mis acciones, lo único que me interesaba era conservar la amistad de Saga… (de Arles, más bien), y continuar respirando. Y tampoco era que eso último me interesara mucho. En fin... si te dijera que lamento lo que pasó con tu Maestro y tú me dijeras que lamentas haberme matado... ¿crees que podríamos olvidarnos de todo el asunto? Oh, me dirás que no estás seguro, ¿verdad? Después de todo, yo estoy aquí dándote la lata mientras que tu Maestro sigue muerto.

Mirando lo angustiado que lucía Shun, Afrodita casi se sintió mal por haberle hablado de esa manera, casi. Después de todo, las únicas personas en el Santuario que se habían tomado la molestia de tratarlo como a un ser humano habían sido Misty, MM y la otra personalidad de Saga. Y, gracias a los Cinco, ya no podía contar ni con Misty ni con Arles. Era una pena que Pegaso no estuviera ahí para recibir también unas cuantas palabras amargas al respecto.

-Y de todos modos, no lo lamentas, ¿verdad? –dijo Shun luego de unos instantes.

Afrodita levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-¿En serio quieres que te diga la verdad al respecto? –preguntó.

-No hace falta, puedo ver que me dirás que no lo lamentas. Solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo. Seguiste las órdenes de la persona a la que creías el Patriarca hasta el final, con lealtad.

-¿Y tú solo estabas haciendo _tu_ trabajo cuando me mataste? –sonrió Afrodita-. No, no me contestes. Tú y los otros cuatro seguían un ideal tratando de salvar al mundo, ya lo sé. Es la clase de cosas en las que crees cuando tienes trece años...

-¿En qué creías tú cuando tenías trece años?

-En lo mismo que Anita la Huerfanita –intervino MM, que se había acercado sin hacer ruido. Iba a añadir algo más, pero Afrodita lo hizo callar con un certero puñetazo en el estómago, sin derramar una gota del vaso que sostenía con la otra mano. Shun se quedó contemplándolos a ambos sin estar muy seguro de cómo interpretar la escena.

-Creía que algún día Cáncer empezaría a actuar como una persona civilizada. Y, sí, Angello, tienes razón, también creía que se me permitiría regresar a casa, solo que yo no compararía a tu viejo con el padre adoptivo de Anita. Vamos, levántate, bobo, te he visto soportar mucho más que eso.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya –dijo Kanon, rechazando nuevamente el vaso que le ofrecía JB.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si acaban de llegar! –protestó risueña la Ménade.

-En realidad ya hemos retrasado mucho –sonrió Kanon-, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando se está en tan buena compañía, y de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero tenemos que irnos o perderemos nuestro barco.

-Oh –JB hizo un puchero-, hay tantas cosas de las que quería hablar con ustedes y con Lucien.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión. ¡Cáncer, Piscis, Andrómeda, Unicornio! Despídanse, que ya nos vamos.

Reuniendo al grupo, Kanon los hizo acelerar el paso hacia la Vía Sacra, donde era menos probable que fueran a encontrarse con más miembros de alguna Orden.

-Vaya que eres un aguafiestas, Seadragon –protestó MM.

-No estamos aquí para asistir a fiestas de ninguna clase –sentenció Kanon-. Se supone que tenemos que rescatar a unos cuantos Caballeros y una diosa, ¿recuerdas?

-Será mejor que se lo des por escrito o lo olvidará enseguida –apuntó Afrodita.

-No te metas, Lucy –protestó MM-. Cuando necesite tu apoyo... será el fin del mundo.

-Ay, muchacho, el mundo ha terminado tantas veces –suspiró Afrodita-. Acepta mi palabra: no te habría gustado estar con las Ménades cuando empezaran con la siguiente parte de la celebración.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue? –preguntó Jabu.

-Sacrificios de animales... em... y no se puede usar cuchillos ni ninguna otra arma, hay que hacerlo con las manos.

Jabu lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Este... ¿qué clase de animales? –preguntó por fin MM.

-De todo lo que haya disponible, pero se aprecian mucho los leopardos. El leopardo común y la pantera son animales sagrados de Dionisio. Dime, ¿te gustaría ayudar a sacrificar un leopardo?

-¿Sabes? Todavía no tengo ninguna cabeza de leopardo en mi templo. Quizá debería regresar con las chicas y averiguar si tengo suerte.

-Olvídalo, no te he preguntado nada.

-Aguafiestas.

**

* * *

Palacio de Apolo (específicamente... uno de muchos salones) **

* * *

Polimnia entró procurando que sus cadenas no hicieran demasiado ruido. Detestaba los chistes que solían hacer las otras Musas con respecto a su emblema, la mayoría de ellos con relación a historias de fantasmas...

Apolo contemplaba distraídamente una esfera de cristal que flotaba en el aire frente a él, mostrándole imágenes que Polimnia no podía distinguir a esa distancia.

-Mi Señor...

-¿Viste a Lucien?

-Eh...

-Vaya elocuencia la tuya, Polly...

-Viniendo de alguien que también puede ser llamado "Polly" no me parece muy educado el usar ese apodo conmigo.

-Curioso, sólo hablas claro cuando te enojas –Apolo sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Viste a Lucien o no?

-Sí.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Polimnia –dijo Apolo finalmente-, te agradecería muchísimo si me hablaras un poco más al respecto.

La Musa suspiró.

-Estaba en compañía de algunos de sus colegas. Parecen... eh... parecen ser buenos amigos.

-Estás mintiendo, ¿sabes?

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Está bien! ¡Son unos tipos rarísimos y parecen detestarlo tanto como él los detesta a ellos! ¡Tiene aspecto de sentirse realmente miserable y podría jurar que la está pasando mal! ¿Satisfecho?

Apolo sonrió.

-Mucho. Gracias, Polimnia.

El dios de la Luz se puso en pie, alisando los pliegues de su túnica. Tardó un buen rato en advertir la expresión intrigada de Polimnia.

-Creo que es hora de visitar a mi padre y soberano –murmuró Apolo-, ya es tiempo de que Zeus se entere de que Afrodita no está cumpliendo con su parte del contrato.

-¿Uh?

-El contrato que tenemos con respecto a Lucien... oh, no te he hablado de eso, ¿verdad? Deja que te resuma el asunto: cuando le cedí a Lucien, ella prometió que SIEMPRE cuidaría de él como lo habría hecho yo mismo o de lo contrario renunciaría a su derecho sobre él. Si Lucien no está satisfecho con su situación, nuestra querida diosa del Amor y la Belleza tiene que devolvérmelo. ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Oh sí, ya veo.

Apolo le dio un ligero empujón a la esfera de cristal, que dio varios tumbos en el aire antes de ir a posarse a un almohadón.

-Eso es algo que no podía prever mi bella amiga, ¿verdad? –murmuró el dios antes de dejar el salón.

**

* * *

Isla Citeres (específicamente, cercanías del templo de la diosa Afrodita, unos días después) **

* * *

-Hay que admitir que es un bonito lugar –comentó Jabu.

-Sí... –Shun miró con muy poca simpatía la gran cantidad de rosales que bordeaban el camino.

-Tranquilo, estas no muerden –murmuró Afrodita.

-¿Has estado antes aquí? –preguntó Kanon.

-Solían traerme una vez al año antes del cambio de dueño –contestó Afrodita-. Aquí visitaba a mi madre.

-Vaya, entonces es en serio eso de que no eres huérfano –comentó MM.

-Para todo efecto práctico sí lo soy. ¿Qué clase de padres entregarían a sus hijos voluntariamente a algo como la Orden de Atenea o la de Apolo? Sólo padres que fueran miembros de alguna Orden. Caso cerrado.

No muy lejos de ahí, Cid le dio un codazo a Bud.

-Tenemos visitas.

-Ya era hora. Iré a avisarle a los demás.

-Correcto.

Anteros levantó la vista de las flechas que estaba fabricando solo el tiempo suficiente para ver a Bud entrar al salón que ocupaba.

-¿Viene alguien? –preguntó-. ¿Cuántos son?

-Cinco.

-Mmm... ¿Los conoces?

-Sólo a uno. Pensé que Atenea enviaría a sus cinco caballeros de confianza, pero al parecer envió a Andrómeda con otros cuatro a los que nunca había visto.

-Mmm... Atenea no está en condición de enviar a nadie, ¿sabes? Ella y la mayor parte de su Orden están prisioneros en su propio Santuario.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Es una historia larga y desagradable. En realidad resulta sorprendente el que haya cinco Caballeros de Atenea en libertad luego de lo que pasó en el Santuario. Es una casualidad tan grande que más bien parece algo deliberado. En fin...

Anteros se puso en pie, guardando en su carcaj las flechas que ya estaban listas y le dedicó a Bud una sonrisa decididamente maligna.

-Haz el favor de continuar vigilando las armas sagradas con Cid. Mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de los intrusos.

Bud frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que estábamos aquí para algo más que quedarnos a vigilar, nosotros deberíamos...

-Ah-ah. Necesitamos que las armas sagradas sean protegidas por mortales, si alguno de nosotros se acerca a ellas nuestra madre las detectaría con facilidad. ¿Por qué crees que Eros y yo te pedimos que las trasladaras aquí cuando nos encontramos por primera vez? Cinco caballeros no son ningún problema para nosotros, pero la diosa Afrodita podría ser una complicación realmente grande. Ahora ve y haz lo que te digo.

-... De acuerdo.

* * *

-Creo... que han rediseñado el jardín desde la última vez que estuve aquí... –Afrodita miraba con desconcierto hacia el pequeño valle en el que se situaba el templo. El templo en sí era realmente diminuto, habría cabido varias veces en la Casa de Piscis, pero estaba en el centro de un complicado laberinto... de rosales. Rosas rojas por todas partes, hasta rayar en lo excesivo...

-Bueno, creo que ya veo de dónde viene una de tus obsesiones –comentó MM.

-¿Soy obsesivo? –preguntó Afrodita, con aire preocupado.

MM lo miró indeciso. Por lo general, Afrodita nunca le seguía la corriente en cuestión de bromas.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir antes de que nos metamos en algo de lo que no tengo idea si podremos salir enteros? –preguntó Kanon, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del laberinto-. No tengo ganas de escuchar discursos inoportunos.

-Sí: cuidado con las espinas –murmuró Jabu.

-Excelente consejo –concordó Afrodita.

-Y no pierdan el tiempo tratando de dejar un rastro de miguitas de pan para no perdernos –añadió MM. Ninguno de los otros pareció entender a qué se refería con eso y todos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco-. Vaya, qué poco sentido del humor tienen ustedes...

-En todo caso, quizá las cadenas de Andrómeda podrían ayudar –dijo Kanon.

-Por lo menos nos ayudarán a encontrar el camino –sonrió Shun, enviando frente a ellos la cadena redonda.

-Eh... yo no haría eso... –se escuchó muy suavemente la voz de Afrodita.

-¿Por qué n...? ¡AAAH! –un repentino tirón de la cadena hizo que Shun perdiera el equilibrio. Kanon y Jabu lo sujetaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Llámala! –exclamó Afrodita.

-¡Eso intento! ¡Alguien está tirando del otro lado!

Afrodita y MM se unieron al resto, tratando de rescatar la cadena.

-Esto... me recuerda... aquellas competencias de tirar de una cuerda... –murmuró Jabu.

-¿Un... equipo a cada extremo... y... un montón de lodo en medio? –preguntó MM.

-Justamente.

-No creo que haya lodo aquí –dijo Afrodita.

-Peor para nosotros –sentenció Kanon-, no me apetece mucho la idea de ir a aterrizar en uno de esos macizos de rosales.

-Ahora es cuando de veras extrañas tu armadura, ¿eh, Seadragon? –sonrió MM.

-No tanto como lo que vas a extrañar tu cabeza si sigues molestándome.

De repente, quien estuviera al otro extremo soltó la cadena y los cinco fueron a dar al suelo.

-No sé ustedes, pero esto ya me hizo enojar a mí –murmuró MM.

-Como sea –gruñó Kanon-. Vamos a ver si podemos llegar al otro lado...

Una risita los hizo guardar silencio. Era como la voz de una niña.

-Supongo que quiere que la sigamos –dijo Kanon.

-No creo que sea buena idea... –empezó a decir Afrodita.

-¿Por qué será que imaginé que dirías eso?

-...

-Será mejor no distraernos –dijo Jabu con tono de disculpa.

Eso hizo que los demás guardaran silencio. Caminaron por unos minutos, tratando de mantener una dirección más o menos estable hacia el centro del laberinto.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que los rosales se mueven? –preguntó MM de pronto.

-Porque lo están haciendo –replicó Kanon.

Efectivamente, las paredes espinosas del laberinto estaban cambiando de posición cada vez más rápido. Al dar un salto atrás para esquivar una, MM de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-¡Tratan de separarnos! –gritó.

Demasiado tarde. Estaba solo en una sección completamente nueva del laberinto y ninguna voz contestó a sus gritos.

* * *

-Bueno, esto sí que no me lo esperaba –admitió Kanon.

-Pensé que tenías experiencia con laberintos –dijo Jabu.

-Sí, pero... Como sea, tratemos de seguir.

-¿Y los demás?

-Nos alcanzarán, los alcanzaremos o todos estamos en un serio problema, ¿no crees?

-Er... sí, señor.

Jabu no podía acabar de creer la calma con la que se tomaba Kanon todo el asunto. ¿Eran así las cosas cuando tenías mucho tiempo de pertenecer a una Orden? Pero Kanon no pertenecía a ninguna Orden... seguía viviendo en el Santuario porque su hermano estaba ahí y, hasta donde Jabu sabía, sus únicas responsabilidades eran los quehaceres domésticos.

En realidad, era a Jabu a quien debería corresponderle estar atento a lo que sucedía y formular un plan de acción, después de todo, él era un caballero y Kanon no era más que un civil... que estaba al mando.

Seiya se reiría bastante cuando supiera de la situación en la que estaba el Unicornio. Bueno, Seiya siempre se reía de él, a fin de cuentas.

-¿Qué estás esperando? –preguntó Kanon, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Jabu se había quedado quieto y pensativo en lugar de seguirlo.

-Oh... nada. Voy enseguida.

No avanzaron mucho, sin embargo, antes de descubrir que había alguien esperándolos en un callejón sin salida.

Se trataba de un muchacho de cabello oscuro que tenía todo el aspecto de estar mortalmente aburrido. No iba armado y su ropa lucía bastante gastada, aunque era evidente que había sido de buena calidad alguna vez, cuando estaba nueva.

-Ah, hola –saludó con aire distraído-. Saga de Géminis y Jabu de Unicornio, si no me equivoco.

-Jabu de Unicornio y Kanon –corrigió Kanon automáticamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Jabu.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué curioso. Bien, supongo que ya saben o por lo menos son capaces de adivinar que me han comisionado para impedir que pasen de este punto, ¿verdad?

-En el supuesto de que caminar en círculos en un laberinto cambiante implique avanzar a alguna parte –replicó Kanon.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Muy acertado. En fin... vayamos a los negocios. Mi nombre es Fobos... sí, el dios del Terror... y ustedes dos, caballeros, pueden darse por muertos.

* * *

MM estaba empezando a encontrar muy irritante la risita que siempre estaba a unos cuantos pasos más adelante y cuya dueña no se dignaba a dar la cara.

-¡Bueno, ya fue suficiente! –exclamó dejando de caminar y cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Sal de dondequiera que estés y deja de reírte como una estúpida!

-Oye, acabas de herir mis sentimientos –protestó la voz.

-¿Quieres que me disculpe por eso?

-Sería agradable.

-¡Pues podrías al menos dejarte ver! No voy a hablar con los rosales, eso sólo lo hacen los aficionados a la jardinería.

Una serie de puntos luminosos danzaron en el aire frente a él y fueron reuniéndose y condensándose hasta formar la figura de una jovencita. MM la miró con algo de sorpresa. Apenas le llegaba al pecho y tenía una carita dulce y encantadora, con grandes ojos castaños y una sonrisa adorable. Su cabello era más largo todavía que el de Shaka, al menos proporcionalmente, y toda ella parecía estar rodeada por un aura de dulzura aún más empalagosa que la Shunrei. Para colmo, tenía en la espalda unas delicadas alas de mariposa, de las que se desprendía a cada movimiento algo de polvillo luminoso...

-El hada Campanita, de la Tierra de Nunca Jamás, supongo.

-Cielos, no –la chica dejó de sonreír y lo miró con aire ofendido-. Soy la diosa Placer, pedazo de ignorante.

Ahora era MM el que tenía ganas de reír, pero se contuvo por alguna razón... tal vez porque Placer estaba agitando las alas, y buena parte de aquel polvillo luminoso estaba empezando a rodearlo como si tuviera vida propia.

* * *

Afrodita y Shun caminaban en silencio, ni siquiera las cadenas de Andrómeda hacían ruido en ese momento, como si se sintieran avergonzadas por el episodio a la entrada del laberinto. Afrodita empezó a ponderar eso distraídamente, ¿las cadenas podían sentirse avergonzadas?

Pero un par de cosmos bastante familiares le impidieron seguir filosofando al respecto. Detuvo a Shun colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Hay alguien ahí adelante.

Shun asintió, también lo había notado.

-Esto no va a ser agradable –añadió Afrodita.

-Estoy listo.

-Eso espero.

Al doblar el siguiente recodo, encontraron un par de jóvenes rubios, idénticos entre sí (excepto porque uno tenía los ojos claros y el otro los tenía oscuros) y armados ambos con arcos y flechas.

-Hola –saludó uno de ellos-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Piscis.

-Anteros, qué desagradable es verte otra vez.

Shun los miró un tanto intrigado, si el que acababa de hablar era Anteros, el otro debía ser...

-Eros, sería más saludable para ti si dejaras de apuntar hacia nosotros –advirtió Afrodita, con un tono que empezaba mostrar cólera.

Shun sintió un escalofrío.

Nunca había imaginado que ver al dios del Amor apuntándole con su arco y listo para disparar una flecha podría resultar algo tan aterrador.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Notas:**

¿El apellido de Afrodita? Es "Piscis" en sueco (por supuesto, lo de su nombre original y ese apellido son invento mío, no forma parte ni del manga ni del anime).

Y, sí, en fechas establecidas, las instalaciones del Santuario de Apolo (el estadio, el gimnasio, el anfiteatro, etc.) eran cedidas a los adoradores de Dionisio para que pudieran realizar una especie de fiesta cultural en su honor, con competencias deportivas y artísticas. Las muestras más antiguas que se conservan del teatro griego fueron escritas para esos festivales.


	5. A veces, fingir que sabemos lo que

**cinco**

**A VECES, FINGIR QUE SABEMOS LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO PUEDE SER LO MÁS ACERTADO**

**

* * *

El Olimpo (específicamente, el salón del trono en el palacio de Zeus) **

* * *

El rey de los dioses contempló con preocupación a uno de sus hijos favoritos.

Apolo nunca le había dado problemas, excepto cuando se trataba de cosas que lo tocaban demasiado de cerca, como la trágica muerte de Asclepio, y aún así en esa ocasión Apolo no se había vuelto contra él, quien había tomado la decisión de matar a su hijo, sino contra los Cíclopes, quienes habían forjado el rayo que acabó con la vida del joven semidiós. Y luego había aceptado su castigo por esa insubordinación con tanta calma, trabajando como esclavo por los años que duró su sentencia, sin una sola queja...

Ciertamente no podía tratar a Apolo como a un niño caprichoso (como solía hacer con el resto), porque no lo era: si llegaba hasta él para pedir justicia, tenía que ser por algo realmente serio...

-Apolo, hijo mío, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Soy perfectamente consciente de ello.

El dios de la Luz permanecía arrodillado frente al trono, con la cabeza baja. Zeus no apartaba la mirada de él, pero escuchaba claramente los murmullos de los demás dioses. Sí, Apolo había elegido el mejor momento para visitarlo, cuando todos los dioses que no estaban reencarnados se encontraban en el palacio. Negarle cualquier cosa sería humillar públicamente a su hijo...

Podía sentir sobre sí la mirada de Hera. Aunque la reina había odiado profundamente a la madre de Apolo, en los últimos milenios había acabado por hacer amistad con éste y siempre había detestado a Afrodita, era obvio de parte de quién iba a estar en esa ocasión.

-Antes de venir a mí, ¿intentaste llegar a un acuerdo con Afrodita? –preguntó, tratando de buscar una salida a aquel problema.

-Hace más de veinte años que intento razonar con ella. Ahora vengo a decirte, padre, que la diosa del Amor y la Belleza incumple nuestra parte del trato. ¿Qué más hay que discutir al respecto? Ordénale que me entregue sus armas, títulos y santuarios, como lo acordamos, y ya no habrá más problemas entre nosotros.

-Eso lo dudo –intervino una voz risueña.

-¿Lo crees sinceramente, Iris? –preguntó Apolo, sin levantar la mirada.

-Me sorprendería mucho si fuera de otra manera. Pretendes despojar a una diosa de todas sus posesiones, ¿no temes que prefiera iniciar una guerra antes que darte todo lo que prometió?

-Supongo que existe esa posibilidad –admitió Apolo-. Si alguien tiene una idea mejor, estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

Por supuesto, nadie tenía ideas en ese momento.

Iris, la mensajera de Hera, se mordió el labio inferior, había ocasiones en las realmente envidaba la elocuencia de Hermes.

**

* * *

Citeres (específicamente, algún rincón del laberinto) **

* * *

-Deja de sacudir las alas, ¿quieres? Estás llenándolo todo de polvo...

-Esa es mi intención.

MM estuvo a punto de preguntar si luego de eso le pediría que pensara en algo que lo hiciera feliz, no había remedio, esa niña le recordaba demasiado a Campanita.

Tan pronto como encontrara a Afrodita iba a matarlo por haberle leído "Peter Pan" cuando eran niños. A duras penas podía contener la risa...

Y no quería reír en ese momento porque sabía de sobra que no sería una de sus carcajadas malévolas de costumbre, sería una risa auténtica... ¿era eso lo que buscaba Placer? ¿Matarlo de risa?

-Veo que empieza a hacerte efecto –sonrió la diosa-. Es la esencia del placer lo que estás respirando. Pronto serás una persona completamente inofensiva... nadie que esté en un estado de placer absoluto es capaz de ocasionar el menor daño...

-¿Sí? Bueno, tal vez podrías aclararme una duda que ha estado molestándome durante años...

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Puede haber placer en el infierno?

-¿Eh?

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

Placer miró a su alrededor desconcertada. Aquel lugar ya no se parecía al laberinto. Era un yermo frío y aterrador.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó alarmada.

-A las puertas del infierno, nenita.

Placer contempló espantada cómo el polvo que la acompañaba siempre se ennegrecía, al tiempo que sus alas parecían cubrirse de una mezcla de hollín y escarcha.

MM sonrió triunfalmente al ver su desconcierto, pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato.

-Oh, no, no te atrevas a ponerte a llorar...

Demasiado tarde, la pequeña diosa se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo y lloraba a lágrima viva.

* * *

Jabu se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, luchando por dominar el vértigo.

Tanto... tanto miedo...

Podía darse cuenta de que Kanon no estaba mejor que él en ese momento...

Fobos no había hecho nada que pudiera interpretarse como un ataque. Simplemente se había quedado ahí, mirándolos y de repente había empezado a sentir una garra fría oprimiéndole el corazón. Era como si todos sus miedos lo asaltaran de repente.

-No... otra vez no... –alcanzó a escuchar que decía Kanon entre dientes, como dirigiéndose a alguien que no estaba ahí-. No soportaré esto de nuevo... déjame morir de una buena vez, Atenea...

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Antes que pudiera distraerse a sí mismo de sus temores concentrándose en otra cosa, la garra de hielo pareció retorcerse dentro de su pecho.

Sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento...

¿Lo último que se diría de Jabu del Unicornio era que había muerto de miedo en medio de un laberinto de rosas?

-No... de ninguna manera...

De pronto le pareció escuchar la risa de Seiya y trató de ponerse en pie. Nuevamente la garra de hielo buscó más profundamente, pero no llegó a caer de rodillas, había alguien sosteniéndolo.

Esta vez la garra atenazó con más fuerza todavía su corazón, manteniendo la presión firme como si quisiera acabar con todo lo más rápido posible. Quizá si se dejaba caer al suelo de nuevo... pero la persona que lo había sujetado por un brazo al momento de tratar de levantarse no le permitía hacer eso, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza como esa garra de hielo.

Si no lo destruía uno, lo destruirían ambos.

Y llegó un momento en que ya no fue capaz de pensar.

Kanon escuchaba el rugido del mar acompañado por un eco extraño pero profundamente familiar. Sólo existía un lugar en el mundo en el que ese eco había acompañado al mar al momento de subir la marea.

El calabozo del Cabo Sunión.

Una vez más vendría el mar para convertirse en su tumba y una vez más trataría de aprovechar hasta el último rastro de aire. Una vez más suplicaría por la muerte y trataría de huir de ella al mismo tiempo...

Y luego llegaría ese cosmos que lo había sostenido cada vez que estaba a punto de rendirse y lo obligaría a mantenerse con vida hasta que la marea bajara...

O quizá no llegaría esta vez.

Sí, quizá no llegaría...

Quizá finalmente se había cansado de jugar con él y lo abandonaría a su suerte para que el mar hiciera con él lo que le pareciera mejor.

Alguien se apoyó contra él en algún momento. ¿Había otro prisionero en el calabozo? Kanon sujetó con fuerza el brazo de la otra persona, que de pronto parecía querer ponerse de rodillas. ¿Qué locura era esa? Tenían que permanecer en pie o se ahogarían ambos.

Tenían que resistir aún cuando no llegara ese cosmos...

¿Y si no llegaba?

El aire apenas había sido suficiente para él todas las veces anteriores... ¿alcanzaría para dos?

La marea seguía subiendo y Kanon ya no pudo seguir pensando.

* * *

-¡Defensa rodante!

Afrodita enarcó una ceja cuando la cadena redonda empezó a describir círculos, con Shun y él en el centro.

-¿Y esto sirve, realmente? –preguntó.

-A veces...

Eros sonrió y tensó un poco más el arco.

-Me gustaría ver el material capaz de resistir una de mis flechas...

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría verlo –concordó Anteros.

-Más vale que cierres los ojos –susurró Afrodita.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Shun en el mismo tono.

-Porque va a disparar, y si esa flecha te alcanza, te enamorarás del primer ser vivo que veas, y _no_ _queremos_ que ese sea yo, ¿verdad?... no es que desconfíe de la protección de las cadenas de Andrómeda, pero no está de más prevenir.

Eros disparó en ese momento y Shun cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pudo escuchar con toda claridad el silbido de la flecha cortando el aire, luego un sonido metálico cuando la cadena redonda intentó rechazarla... y después un silencio profundo.

-¿Piscis?

Silencio.

-Er... ¿Afrodita?...

-Hm.

Shun abrió los ojos, alarmándose al ver que la flecha dorada estaba a centímetros de su cara. Había logrado pasar sin dificultades a través de la cadena... y, aunque Afrodita había logrado atraparla con una mano, la flecha seguía luchando por llegar a su destino.

-Déjame decirte algo sobre el amor, Andrómeda... es _terco_.

-A... así parece...

Shun se apartó unos pasos, pero la flecha insistió en seguirlo, insistiendo en soltarse de la mano de Afrodita.

Eros y Anteros estallaron en carcajadas.

-No pongas esa cara de miedo, Caballero de Andrómeda, sabíamos que él atraparía la flecha antes de que te alcanzara –explicó Anteros con una sonrisa burlona-. Le enseñamos a hacerlo cuando era pequeño.

-Claro que nunca pudo retener la flecha en la mano mucho tiempo –añadió Eros-. Siempre terminaba escapándosele para llegar al blanco...

-Como sucederá en cualquier segundo –completó Anteros-. Un simple humano no puede luchar contra la fuerza de los dioses.

-Ya me tienen harto de ese discursito –murmuró Afrodita-. Siempre están burlándose de mí por el simple hecho de ser hijo de mortales.

-No es un discursito, es la pura y simple verdad –dijo Anteros-. Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprende que pudieras atrapar la flecha en esta ocasión. No tenía nada de extraño cuando eras un niño pequeño, pero ahora...

Afrodita cerró los ojos y suspiró con amargura.

-Comentarios sobre mi vida amorosa no, por favor.

-¿Vida amorosa? ¿Qué vida amorosa? –exclamó Eros, repentinamente enfadado-. ¡Me tienes muy decepcionado! ¡Te di todas las ventajas posibles! ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Enamorarte perdidamente de una persona que no te correspondió nunca! ¡Desperdiciaste todos mis dones! ¡Y desde entonces siempre estás esquivando mis flechas! ¡Pues bien, eso se acabó aquí y ahora!

-Verás, Shun –Afrodita empezó a hablar con calma y un ligero toque de burla en la voz-, cuando la diosa Afrodita decidió formar su corte quiso prevenir accidentes desagradables y decretó que ninguno de sus servidores tendría poder sobre el resto. Debido a ello, ninguno de estos idiotas puede hacerme nada, aunque les encantaría poder hacerlo, es por eso que siempre me echan en cara mi condición de mortal, les avergüenza el no tener poder sobre mí. De nada habría servido dispararme la flecha… bueno, podrían haberme matado, eso sí...

-¡¿Pero por qué hacen _esto_? –exclamó Shun, viendo que la flecha lograba deslizarse un par de centímetros en la mano de Afrodita. El caballero de Piscis se apresuró a sujetar la flecha con las dos manos-. No puede estar tan desesperado por encontrarte una pareja, ¿o sí?

-Eros es un engreído que no puede aceptar que haya alguien que no tenga el menor interés en enamorarse –dijo Anteros, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano, pero sin darle ninguna importancia al detalle-. Tu amigo ya tuvo una decepción una vez y ha elegido sabiamente el mantenerse alejado de problemas. Pero a Eros le ha sentado tan mal el que Piscis esté a salvo de sus flechas que juró que alguna vez le pondría un remedio definitivo al problema. Lo siento por ti, muchacho.

Shun frunció el ceño.

-No es agradable verlos jugando con los sentimientos de los demás. Piscis me agrada, pero yo ya estoy comprometido, señores.

Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír con eso.

-No les hagas caso, son un par de idiotas, a cual más de los dos. Mejor ayúdame aquí, hay algo que quisiera intentar antes de que ya no pueda sujetar esta cosa.

Shun asintió y sujetó él también la flecha.

-¿La tienes?

-Sí.

-Bien, voy a soltarla.

-... ¡¿QUÉEEE?

-Tengo que soltarla. Sólo será un momento. Y no te preocupes, aunque llegara a alcanzarte, me aseguraré de que no le seas infiel a tu novia. June, ¿verdad?

-S-sí.

-Son una linda pareja, si Eros no fuera tan idiota se daría cuenta de que no tiene razón para separarlos.

Shun cerró los ojos nuevamente, era increíble la fuerza con la que la flecha seguía luchando por alcanzarlo... todo parecía indicar que lograría resbalarse de entre sus manos en cualquier segundo...

De repente, la flecha dejó de luchar y quedó completamente inerte.

Shun abrió los ojos con precaución. Seguía teniendo la flecha bien sujeta, pero había algo diferente, la punta estaba manchada de sangre...

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y examinó la punta con más atención, sí, aquello era sangre. Entonces miró a Afrodita, completamente alarmado. El caballero de Piscis había soltado la flecha para quitarse uno de los guanteletes y ahora estaba volviendo a ponérselo, pero no tan rápido como para que Shun no pudiera advertir que había un hilillo de sangre bajando por su mano.

-Como te iba diciendo, ningún servidor de la diosa tiene poder sobre otro, y ya que soy inmune a los poderes de estos dos, mi sangre basta para anular el poder de sus flechas –explicó Afrodita al notar su mirada-. Aunque te hubiera alcanzado, bastaría que entraras en contacto con mi sangre para que se rompiera el encantamiento… Eso sí, te pediré que mantengas el secreto, no me gustaría que _sus_ enemigos quisieran usar _mi_ sangre para rechazar sus armas.

-P-por supuesto que no diré nada. No quiero imaginar lo que pensaría June de toda esta situación.

-Ah, y, por cierto, Eros. _Eso_ fue justo lo que pasó. No fue que no me correspondiera, de hecho, sí me amó por un tiempo, pero en una ocasión quiso curarme un raspón y… hasta ahí llegó el amor. Nunca me fuiste de ninguna ayuda, hermano.

-¡ESTO YA FUE EL COLMO! –gritó Eros, completamente fuera de sí-. ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE DETRÁS DE ESA CADENA, HYACINTH! ¡VOY A MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Shun pudo ver cómo se borraba la sonrisa del rostro de Afrodita al escuchar ese nombre. Tenía la impresión de haberlo escuchado antes, pero (aparte de que sonaba un tanto cómico) no entendía por qué se había puesto Afrodita así de tenso. ¿Era ese el nombre que le había dado la diosa Afrodita para reemplazar el Lucien original?

Afrodita miró a Eros por encima del hombro.

-Creo que podemos prescindir de la defensa rodante, Andrómeda –murmuró con un tono tan frío que habría hecho parecer cálido el que era habitual en Kamus-, supongo que no puedo negarle a Eros la oportunidad de tratar de matarme...

-No me parece una buena idea –replicó Shun en el mismo tono que había estado usando Afrodita los días anteriores.

La cadena siguió girando.

-¿Y vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día? –protestó Afrodita.

-Eh...

-¿No sería mejor terminar con todo esto de una buena vez, Andrómeda?

Todavía con algo de reticencia, Shun hizo que la cadena dejara de girar. ¿El Caballero de Piscis tendría algo en mente después de todo? Acababa de decirle que ningún servidor de la diosa Afrodita tenía poder sobre otro...

¿Y dónde estarían los demás? Shun empezó a rastrearlos por medio del cosmos. Estaban cerca, menos mal...

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó en voz alta.

Afrodita sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa habitual, era una sonrisa de esas que parecen apropiadas cuando estás lejos de tu casa, empieza a llover, recuerdas que dejaste olvidado el paraguas y no hay ni un taxi a la vista. Baste decir que a Shun no le agradó para nada esa sonrisa.

-Podías haber pensado en algo primero... –murmuró.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero una repentina explosión de luz plateada lo interrumpió. ¿Qué era ese sonido que se escuchaba en medio de la luz? ¿Un galope? ¿Había caballos en el laberinto? Sonaba casi como una estampida.

Cuando su visión empezó a regresar a la normalidad, Shun descubrió con asombro que había un gran boquete en las paredes espinosas del laberinto, y los rosales más cercanos a ese agujero estaban cubiertos de algo que los hacía parecer de plata. ¿O se habían vuelto de plata?

Eros y Anteros miraban hacia el agujero con idénticas expresiones de asombro, mientras que Afrodita todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shun.

-Me gustaría saberlo... –Afrodita abrió los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces-. Por algo siempre he odiado los flashes de las cámaras... todo lo que veo son manchas de colores.

-¡Piscis, Andrómeda!

Kanon caminaba hacia ellos, seguido por Jabu, que caminaba mucho más despacio que de costumbre.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Eros, olvidándose por un momento de que tenía planes de matar a alguien.

-Lo que pasa cuando presionas a alguien más allá del límite –Kanon sonrió a medias-. Parece ser que el Caballero del Unicornio acaba de desarrollar una nueva técnica.

-¿Sí? Pues sería bueno poder recordar cómo lo hice –murmuró Jabu entre dientes.

-Tranquilo –le sonrió Kanon-, ya sabemos que en caso de emergencia sólo hay que darte un buen susto.

-Sí, cómo no... lo dice el que creía estar ahogándose...

-... dejémoslo ahí, Unicornio.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –preguntó Anteros-. Me refiero a Fobos –añadió al ver que Eros empezaba a abrir la boca para contestar. Eros cerró la boca de inmediato.

-No tengo idea, sinceramente –respondió Jabu-. Sé que estaba ahí en alguna parte, pero luego de... lo que haya sido... ya no lo vi más. Y no es que vayamos a extrañarlo, ¿verdad Seadragon?

-Verdad –dijo Kanon solemnemente.

-En fin –Anteros se encogió de hombros-. Ya aparecerá, siempre lo hace. ¿En qué estábamos, Eros?

Nuevamente Eros abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin haber dicho nada cuando una puerta dimensional se materializó en medio del grupo para dar paso a MM, que llevaba en brazos a una llorosa Placer.

Los demás los contemplaron por unos instantes.

-¿Pero qué tanto me miran? –exclamó MM enojado-. ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

-No, tu cara sigue igual que siempre, lamentablemente –respondió Afrodita-. ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre niña?

-¡¿"La pobre niña"? Sí, claro, estoy bien, gracias por preguntármelo... Lucy.

-No pregunté si tú estabas bien, pregunté por Placer. ¡Jamás la había visto llorando! Oh, ahora es cuando nos vendría bien una cámara o por lo menos un buen dibujante...

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES TOMAR A BROMA ALGO ASÍ? –gritó Eros, que finalmente había logrado dar con su voz.

-Bueno...

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HA HECHO ESTE AMIGO TUYO A _MI_ HIJA?

-Para empezar, no es mi amigo. Es Máscara de Muerte.

-Cierto, Afrodita y yo solo nos criamos juntos, eso no nos hace amigos. Todo lo contrario –intervino MM.

-Y, segundo, ¿cómo esperas que sepa qué le hizo a la niña? –continuó Afrodita.

-Eh, eh, un momento, ¿por qué asumes que _yo_ le hice algo?

-Porque eres un psicópata asesino y porque Placer no lloraría por voluntad propia.

-Ah.

-Sospecho que puedes ir despidiéndote de tu vida amorosa, Cáncer. Placer es hija de Eros y parece que él no está muy contento –añadió Afrodita.

-Sigh, da igual. De todos modos era evidente que Sh... este... nunca me habría hecho caso.

-Bueno, veo que tienes que estar en lo cierto, se te sigue atragantando su nombre. Estaba difícil que pudieras ganarte su corazón si ni siquiera eres capaz de hablarle.

-¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Jabu con curiosidad.

-Su único y verdadero amor –replicó Afrodita, guiñando un ojo.

-¡Lucy!

-Ah, ¿y su nombre empieza con "Sh"? –continuó Jabu.

-Justamente –la sonrisa de Afrodita se hizo más amplia.

Shun pareció alarmado por un instante.

-¿A quién conocemos cuyo nombre empiece por "Sh"? –preguntó Jabu.

-Pues... –Shun miró hacia el cielo, rogando para que a Jabu no se le ocurriera recordar que su nombre empezaba así precisamente-. Shaina, Shion, Shaka, Shiryu... –la expresión de MM iba poniéndose más y más sombría a cada nombre que citaba Shun- ... ¿Shunrei?

-Oooh... –Jabu empezó a sonreír-. Cuando acabemos con este asunto, deberíamos charlar un rato con Shiryu, tal vez le interese vigilar más de cerca a su hermana adoptiva...

-Háganlo y habrá un equino y una chica encadenada menos en el Santuario antes de que puedan decir "¡agua va!" –gruñó MM entre dientes.

-¿"Chica encadenada"? –repitió Shun con aire ofendido.

-No agites las aguas mansas, Cáncer –aconsejó Afrodita.

-¡Basta ya! –exclamó Eros-. ¡Son peor que una manada de gatos! ¿Qué clase de combate se puede mantener con gente tan poco profesional?

El dios del Amor se dirigió a MM con una expresión realmente sombría y trató de tomar a Placer, la pequeña diosa no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento y solamente se sujetó con más fuerza del Caballero de Cáncer.

-Vamos, niña, abre los ojos... y suéltame de una buena vez –gruñó MM.

-Parece que tenemos un problema aquí –apuntó Afrodita.

-No me digas... jamás me habría dado cuenta –ironizó Eros-. ¿Quieres por favor devolverme a mi hija, Caballero de Cáncer?

-Por mí, encantado, es ella la que no me suelta.

-Quizá sería bueno si llamáramos a su madre... –sugirió Afrodita.

-Tú quieres que Psique me mate, ¿no es así? –exclamó Eros-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que dirá cuando sepa que dejé que la niña participara en esto?

-... Bueno... ¿y si llamáramos a la abuela de la niña? –dijo Afrodita con su tono más inocente.

Eros lo miró como si creyera que se había vuelto loco de repente, luego reflexionó un poco y finalmente pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué te hace creer que mi madre está por aquí?

-¿No vive ella aquí?

A los otros cuatro empezaba a intrigarles el aire de completa inocencia de Afrodita. Un poco más y podría pasar por el hermano perdido de Shun.

-No la hemos visto en _años_, Hyacinth. Desde tu última visita, no ha vuelto por este lado.

Kanon notó que Anteros fruncía el ceño al escuchar eso, pero permanecía callado esperando que su hermano continuara.

-Vaya problema, esperaba poder hablarle –dijo Afrodita con aire de resignación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que viniste aquí a buscarla a ella? –preguntó Eros, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué más iba a venir? No a visitarlos a ustedes dos, definitivamente. Por cierto, sería agradable saber por qué nos atacaron de esta manera. ¿O es que dejé de ser parte de la familia y todavía no me han notificado?

-No fue por ti –se apresuró a decir Eros antes de que Anteros pudiera abrir la boca-, sino por los otros. Pensamos que era un ataque de parte de Atenea.

-¿Y cuándo han estado esas dos diosas en conflicto? –preguntó Afrodita con un aire todavía más inocente que antes, cosa que parecía imposible.

-Jamás... –sonrió Anteros-. Bueno, si descuentas Troya, claro.

-¿Qué se supone que fue todo eso? –preguntó Jabu en un susurro cuando los cinco seguían a los dios dioses hacia el pequeño templo en el centro del laberinto.

-Un intercambio de mentiras –le respondió Kanon en el mismo tono-. Falta ver si estos dos se dieron cuenta de que Piscis está tratando de engañarlos mientras ellos tratan de engañarlo a él.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Shun-. ¿Qué razón tenemos para ocultar que estamos aquí por el robo de las armas sagradas de la diosa Afrodita y lo que sucedió a nuestros amigos?

-La misma razón que puedan tener ellos para tratar de hacernos creer que no tienen nada que ver con el robo y que no han hablado con su madre en años –replicó Kanon frunciendo el ceño.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

notas: **

**Hyacinth:** "Jacinto" en inglés (sólo para que no suene _demasiado_ ridículo ^^U el pobre Afro ya la está pasando muy mal).

En la mitología, Hyacinth era un príncipe de Esparta famoso por su belleza. De acuerdo con la leyenda, fue el primer hombre que resultó atractivo para personas de su mismo sexo y el poeta Tamiris, el dios Céfiro (el viento Oeste) y Apolo se enamoraron de él al mismo tiempo y empezaron a luchar entre ellos por su amor.

Apolo se deshizo de Tamiris al conseguir que las Musas le quitaran la vista, la voz y la memoria luego de decirles que el poeta presumía de poder competir con ellas, pero eso no asustó a Céfiro, aunque Hyacinth parecía corresponder a Apolo (o a ninguno de ellos, depende de la versión).

En una ocasión en que Apolo estaba enseñándole a Hyacinth a lanzar el disco, Céfiro se apoderó del objeto de bronce e hizo que golpeara al muchacho en la cabeza, Hyacinth cayó muerto y de su sangre brotaron unas flores de color rojo oscuro en cuyos pétalos está escrito "ayay" en griego, como un lamento eterno por su muerte, esos son los jacintos.


	6. Toda solución engendra nuevos problemas

**seis **

**TODA SOLUCIÓN ENGENDRA NUEVOS PROBLEMAS**

**

* * *

Citeres (específicamente, la cámara del tesoro)**

* * *

Cid tosió discretamente, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano. No hubo reacción.

-Bud...

Nada.

-¡Bud!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No crees que todo este asunto se está volviendo un poco extraño?

-¿Solo "un poco"?

Los dos hermanos seguían encerrados en la cámara del tesoro, con órdenes de vigilar, esperar y no permitir que los "invitados" (anteriormente conocidos como "intrusos") supieran de su presencia ahí. Bud miró hacia la puerta cerrada, estaba claro que Cid se aburría como una ostra, aparte de que la situación podía volvérsele difícil en cualquier momento: no estaba tan acostumbrado como él a esconder su cosmos para no ser detectado.

-Para ser sincero, todo esto empieza a parecerme un tanto improvisado –dijo Bud.

-¿Sólo "un tanto"?

Bud sonrió con disimulo, Cid llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de "contagiarle" sus buenos modales, pero al mismo tiempo estaba copiando mucho de su forma de hablar. Sin darse cuenta, por supuesto.

-Ya que estamos en este lío, creo que podemos intentar ser pacientes un poco más, ¿no crees?

Cid le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Si soy paciente un rato más, me volveré loco.

-¿No se suponía que eras tú el sujeto sensato? Recuerda por qué estamos aquí y lo que pretendemos conseguir...

-Esta inactividad me está volviendo loco.

-No te va a hacer daño, uno acaba acostumbrándose.

-...

Viendo la cara de incomodidad de su hermano, Bud estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero sabía demasiado bien que eso terminaría en una pelea realmente grave.

-¿Por qué no lees un rato? –sugirió, para tratar de distraerlo.

-¿Leer? ¿Estás loco? Se supone que tenemos que vigilar las armas.

-¿Y tú crees en serio que haya alguien tan pero tan tonto como para venir a buscarlas aquí? No sé si lo habrás notado, pero este sitio apesta.

Cid abrió la boca para responder, con tan mala suerte que una pluma se le introdujo en la boca, haciendo que se atragantara. No era la primera vez y ya hacía varios días que a Bud había dejado de parecerle gracioso ese accidente, especialmente porque él mismo lo había sufrido en varias ocasiones, así que se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano sin hacer comentarios al respecto.

La "cámara del tesoro" estaba en la ubicación más extraña jamás planeada, al menos en opinión de los Guerreros Divinos. En el palomar.

Por supuesto, tratándose del palomar del templo de una diosa a la cual estaban consagradas las tórtolas y las palomas y cuyo culto exigía con regularidad sacrificios de ese tipo de aves, el palomar en cuestión era grande como una casa y los cuidadores de las aves hacían todo cuanto podían por mantenerlo limpio, tanto como lo permitía la inimaginable cantidad de palomas y tórtolas que había ahí dentro. Por supuesto, abundaban las plumas.

Las plumas era lo de menos, bastaba con tener la boca cerrada y sacudírselas del cabello de vez en cuando. El problema era el olor. Y el incesante arrullar de los pájaros.

Los gemelos habían creído en un principio que no era del todo desagradable, era relajante incluso escuchar el sonido típico de las palomas, pero luego de varios días de arrullo ininterrumpido estaban a punto de declararse a favor del exterminio de aves. Era algo realmente enloquecedor. Y lo peor era que ahí no sucedía nada. absolutamente nada.

-Casi quisiera que nos descubrieran, ¿sabes? –murmuró Cid cuando logró deshacerse de la pluma.

-Bueno, si la situación se pone demasiado grave, saldré a buscar a los Caballeros de Atenea y les diré dónde estamos, por lo menos habrá alguna novedad –sonrió Bud.

-No lo dirás en serio.

La sonrisa de Bud se hizo más amplia.

-Nada me impide soñar, ya sabes.

* * *

-Acabaré volviéndome loco –declaró MM con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Kanon lo miró como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero permaneció en silencio, cosa que exasperó bastante al Caballero de Cáncer.

-Lo digo de verdad –gruñó-. ¡Voy a volverme loco!

-Podría ser peor –dijo Kanon con el tono de voz que suele usarse para dirigirse a un animal peligroso con la lejana esperanza de que eso lo aplaque un poco.

MM bufó en una imitación casi perfecta de Aldebarán.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo en este... este... este...

-¿Florido lugar? –sugirió Jabu.

-Eso. Este jardín botánico disfrazado de templo.

-Tratar de encontrar las armas sagradas de la diosa Afrodita –murmuró Kanon, con muy poca convicción-. Y, de paso, tratar de encontrar una pista sobre lo que pasó en el Santuario.

-¡Ya sé que es por eso que estamos aquí! ¡Era una pregunta retórica! ¿Sabes lo que es retórica, no?

-De saberlo, lo sé. También sé que escuchar tus quejas no nos reporta ningún beneficio. ¿Por qué no dices de una buena vez qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto? –respondió Kanon, cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que MM pudiera responderle, llegó hasta ellos la risa de Afrodita. El Caballero de Piscis estaba paseando por el jardín en compañía de Psique y Harmonía y, al parecer, era el único de los visitantes que parecía estar disfrutando la estadía en Citeres. MM miró con aire sombrío a Kanon.

-Me fastidia oírlo reír –declaró-. _Esa_ no es su risa de siempre.

-¿No? Suena como una risa normal –dijo Jabu.

Kanon llegó a la conclusión de que había días en que Jabu podía sonar todavía más ingenuo que Shun.

-Sí, claro, una risa normal... te olvidas de que yo conozco a este sujeto desde que tenía cinco años. Jamás lo había escuchado reír de esa manera. No es normal en él.

Jabu repasó mentalmente las ocasiones en que se había visto forzado a no demostrar pánico ante la risa maniática de MM y entendió todavía menos qué tenía en contra del buen humor que había estado demostrando Afrodita los últimos dos días.

No era un sitio desagradable, a fin de cuentas, y Piscis actuaba como si los habitantes del lugar fueran amigos suyos desde mucho tiempo atrás. Parecía llevarse mejor con ellos (incluyendo a Anteros y Deimos) que con cualquiera de sus compañeros del Santuario de Atenea... súbitamente los ojos de Jabu se estrecharon bastante, aunque el resto de su expresión no pareció cambiar en nada.

Dejando que Kanon se encargara de tratar de razonar con MM (nunca se hubiera imaginado que el ex Shogun era capaz de ser así de diplomático... ¿sería por eso que había logrado crear un problema así de grande con lo de Poseidón?), se encaminó al sitio donde se percibía más claramente el cosmos de Shun.

El Caballero de Andrómeda no estaba muy a gusto en aquel lugar, a pesar de que Jabu habría jurado que le encantaría toda aquella silenciosa tranquilidad. Bueno, tal vez era hora de empezar a practicar aquello que comentaba Seadragon sobre no creer en las primeras impresiones. Tal vez la incomodidad de Shun tuviera algo que ver con aquellas extrañas bromas que solía hacerle Seiya con referencia a las rosas y que nadie aparte de ellos dos y Marin parecían entender. Sólo que Shun nunca respondía y Marin se ponía furiosa si alguien le pedía que aclarara qué tenía de graciosa una rosa blanca o por qué Seiya decía que ella era alérgica al perfume de las rosas, cuando resultaba evidente que no lo era... y muy especialmente qué tenía que ver una rosa con una máscara. El caso es que resultaba evidente que tanto Shun como la Amazona del Águila detestaban las rosas y Pegaso encontraba muy gracioso el detalle.

-Shun, ¿te molesta si hablo contigo medio minuto?

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

Podría haberle dado toda una lista de razones por las que la gente (principalmente los Cinco, o por lo menos cuatro de los Cinco) prefería librarse rápido de su presencia, pero eso sólo iniciaría una discusión... en la que el único que discutiría sería él, porque Shun estaba en contra de las peleas, incluyendo las verbales.

-¿Cómo va la exploración? –preguntó Jabu.

-Bastante mal. Creo que ya conozco este sitio a ojos cerrados, pero sigo sin poder imaginar dónde pueden estar las armas sagradas, en el remoto caso de que se encuentren aquí. Las cadenas tampoco pueden localizarlas, y no sabría decir si es porque no están aquí o porque el poder de tantos dioses en un solo sitio cancela el mío.

-Tal vez hemos estado buscando en el sitio equivocado.

Shun lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a otro lugar?

-No tanto. Creo que deberíamos dejar de buscar escondites secretos.

-¿Perdón?

-Hemos estado buscando en todos los escondites posibles. Así que sólo nos queda una opción: ¿dónde sería el último sitio en donde esconderías algo? Sospecho que estamos pasando por alto lo más obvio.

Shun meditó unos segundos.

-Mi Maestro solía decir que el mejor escondite debía ser algo que estuviera a la vista de todos, como el ladrón que escondió los diamantes en una caja de joyería de fantasía... Shun miró hacia la construcción que estaba un poco aparte del templo y desde donde llegaba un claro sonido de palomas arrullando-. ¿Lo has comentado con los demás?

-Piscis está con sus amigos y Seadragon está demasiado ocupado tratando de impedir que Cáncer mate a Piscis. Y, asumiendo que la mayor parte de la gente nos da poca importancia por ser los menores y los de menor rango en el grupo, supongo que nadie le dará importancia al que dos chicos aburridos decidan explorar el terreno. Ha sido demasiado difícil cuando lo hemos intentado con los otros, ¿no? Siempre aparece alguno de nuestros amables anfitriones para ofrecerse a guiarnos.

-Cierto –aprobó Shun-. Empecemos por el palomar, ya que está más cerca.

Unos minutos después habían alcanzado el recinto, sólo para descubrir que había un segundo palomar dentro del primero.

-Esto sí que es curioso –comentó Jabu-. Esperaba algo más parecido a un gallinero. ¿para qué necesitan habitaciones las palomas?

-¿Para atender asuntos privados?

Luego de preguntarse por unos segundos si Shun era capaz de siquiera imaginar una frase con doble sentido (y desechar la idea), Jabu abrió la puerta del segundo compartimiento.

Las aberturas para que los pájaros pudieran entrar y salir estaban cerca del techo, lo mismo que las cajas para los nidos, lo cual dejaba libre casi todo el espacio disponible. Había muchas palomas ahí. Muchísimas plumas también. Y apestaba a palomas. Pero por la posición de las aberturas y la ausencia de ventanas y tragaluces, estaba bastante oscuro y no se dieron cuenta de inmediato que había alguien más ahí. Dos personas, para ser exactos, que los miraban con alarma.

-No... ¿tú, otra vez? –dijo Bud con un tono que se acercaba a la desesperación.

Shun se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes.

-Bueno... tengo que admitir que eres una de las últimas personas que esperaba encontrar en un sitio como este –dijo con calma-. Podría suponer que estás aquí en algún tipo de peregrinación, pero me parece que los escandinavos tienen su propia diosa del amor, así que no se me ocurre qué puedan querer ustedes dos en el santuario de una diosa griega.

Bud suspiró cansadamente.

-Y yo que deseaba un cambio en la rutina... pero no me refería a algo así. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Andrómeda?

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me parece que yo pregunté primero.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, estamos trabajando aquí por una temporada.

-¿Cuidando pájaros? La verdad es que no encajan con mi idea de un ornitólogo.

-Y no lo somos. Ahora, largo de aquí los dos, está prohibida la entrada de personas no autorizadas a este lugar.

Mientras Bud y Shun hablaban, Jabu caminó por el recinto contando distraídamente los nidos. Éstos eran simples compartimientos de madera que contaban, cuando mucho, con un puñado de ramitas cada uno.

-Definitivamente, las palomas no son muy elaboradas a la hora de anidar.

Cid, que lo vigilaba de cerca, se encogió de hombros.

-No sé mucho de palomas... no son muy comunes de donde yo vengo.

-Me parece que te he visto antes.

-Ah, sí, Jabu del Unicornio, ¿correcto?

Jabu asintió, apartando la mirada de los nidos para fijarla en lo que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. ¿Cajas? No, cajas no, urnas. Doradas. Con un diseño de rosas.

-Eh... Shun...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que hemos logrado dos cosas.

-¿Uh?

-Encontramos lo que buscábamos y nos hemos metido en un lío al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

-... Podría decirse que es la rutina nuestra de cada día –contestó Shun, dándose cuenta de que Bud bloqueaba la salida y que Cid parecía listo para iniciar un combate.

* * *

-Con permiso –gruñó MM al momento que sujetaba a Afrodita por un brazo y lo separaba con brusquedad de Psique y Harmonía-. Necesito hablar con Lucy.

Afrodita frunció el ceño, pero las dos diosas no parecieron darse por enteradas de la poca delicadeza de MM, lo cual sólo sirvió para irritar todavía más al Caballero de Cáncer.

-¿Ya se te olvidó que tenemos una misión aquí? –le dijo en voz baja a Afrodita.

-Estoy investigando, aunque no lo creas. ¿O piensas que es fácil sacarles alguna información?

MM clavó con más fuerza sus dedos en el brazo de Afrodita.

-¿Seguro? Me parece que estás demasiado feliz con tus viejas... amistades... lo suficiente como para olvidarte de que _tenemos_ que regresar en algún momento.

-Mis "viejas amistades"... No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

-¿No? ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso alguno de ellos se preocupó por ti cuando el viejo nos torturaba a ambos? ¿Hubo uno solo entre los habitantes de este Santuario que preguntara por ti al menos una vez? Puedo entenderlo de los ancianos de Delfos, no hubieran podido hacer nada en cualquier caso, pero con esta gente la cosa es distinta. Fue tu propia madre la que te entregó al Santuario de Atenea y te basta un par de días con ellos para comportarte como si hubieses pasado aquí toda la vida. ¿Ya olvidaste cuánto los odiabas por abandonarte a tu suerte?

-Me entenderías si alguna vez hubieras tenido una familia –respondió Afrodita entre dientes.

-¿A esto le llamas "familia"? ¡De acuerdo, mi viejo era un sádico pero por lo menos nunca me desconoció!

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, MM arrastró a Afrodita hasta donde estaba Kanon, sin molestarse más en hablar en voz baja. Psique frunció el ceño y se despidió de Harmonía con un gesto antes de seguirlos silenciosamente.

-¡Familia! ¡Familia! ¡Es de lo único que puedes hablar desde hace días! ¡Apuesto que querrías quedarte aquí y mandar al diablo todo el asunto del Santuario de Atenea y la Orden entera! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ya pagaste tus deudas, a fin de cuentas! ¡Podrías simplemente pedir permiso a los descendientes de Afrodita y quedarte aquí o regresar con la Orden de Apolo y convertirte en sacerdote, como quisiste siempre! ¡Oh, pero no puedes hacerlo! ¡¿Verdad? ¡Para poder reclamar un lugar en cualquiera de las dos órdenes primero tendrías que tener derecho a hacerlo y mi viejo se encargó de que perdieras ese derecho! ¡A menos, claro que desees hacerte cargo de las labores menores y ser un sirviente en tu propia casa, como Seadragon, aquí presente!

-Ten cuidado con lo que estás diciendo... –empezó a decir Kanon, pero MM lo ignoró para continuar gritándole a Afrodita.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que significas nada para ninguno de ellos! ¡Sólo existes si les sirves para algo! ¡No era así como pensabas cuando estábamos en Suecia y en Italia! ¡No era así como actuabas cada vez que el viejo te daba una paliza sólo por divertirse! ¡¿Ya olvidaste la apuesta? ¡¿Recuerdas lo que decías entonces acerca de la familia de tu padre y la de tu madre?

-Suéltame antes de que haga algo de lo que no me arrepentiré jamás... –siseó Afrodita- ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de esa manera!

-¡Sí que lo tengo, tú mismo me lo otorgaste! ¡Familia! ¡¿Quieres estar con tu familia, con la familia de Hyacinthe o con la familia de Lucien? ¡Pues despierta de una buena vez! ¡Ni Hyacinthe ni Lucien han existido jamás! ¡TU NOMBRE ES AFRODITA DE PISCIS Y TU ÚNICA FAMILIA ERES TÚ MISMO!

Un certero puñetazo por parte de Afrodita impuso otra vez el silencio.

MM se quedó quieto por unos instantes y muy lentamente miró de nuevo a Afrodita antes de hablar con voz repentinamente serena.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a argumentar en contra?

-Podías haberme dicho todo eso sin tener que gritarme. Sabes que detesto que me griten.

-La última vez que el viejo te pegó, me diste permiso de gritarte si alguna vez empezabas a comportarte como un idiota y a extrañar a alguna de las otras Órdenes...

-Lo que te dije entonces fue que te daba permiso de hacerme recuperar la cordura a golpes si llegaba a ser necesario, no que podías gritarme.

-¿Entonces, sí lo recuerdas? ¡Bien! En ese caso...

-¡Ey, espera!

Con una sonrisa realmente extraña (una sonrisa normal, lo cual en MM era algo realmente extraño), MM levantó una mano como si fuera a golpear a Afrodita. El Caballero de Piscis suspiró.

-Está bien, supongo que me lo merezco.

-Nah –MM bajó la mano-, ya estás empezando a hablar normalmente. Y la verdad es que prefiero gritarte, los golpes nunca sirvieron de nada contigo, como bien podría testificarlo mi viejo si no estuviera tres metros bajo tierra. Y no me lo agradezcas, para eso estamos los hermanos postizos.

Afrodita resopló con fastidio.

-Ni en sueños te lo iba a agradecer. Ni siquiera en pesadillas, espero. En fin, supongo que sería mejor que volviéramos a ocuparnos de la misión antes de que terminemos de convencer a Seadragon de que estamos igual de locos los dos.

-No hace falta que me convenzan de nada, hace tiempo que no me queda ninguna duda al respecto –intervino Kanon-, y no quiero que me expliquen de qué se trató todo esto, bastante tengo con mi gemelo. Bueno, tal vez sí sería bueno que me explicaran una cosa. ¿Desde cuándo son hermanos ustedes dos? La verdad es que me están haciendo reconsiderar si valdrá la pena rescatar a Saga a fin de cuentas.

-¿Desde cuándo somos hermanos? ¿Lo dices por la forma en que discutimos? ¿Sabes que si yo les preguntara eso a ti y a Saga, sonaría bastante estúpido? –ponderó MM.

-Supongo. Pero eso sería si lo preguntaras tú.

-Son cosas de niños –aclaró Afrodita antes de que MM acabara de entender el insulto-. Angello y yo tratamos de escapar varias veces mientras éramos aprendices del Maestro Ixión. El policía que nos encontró la última vez que lo intentamos creía que éramos hermanos y nada de lo que dijimos pudo convencerlo de lo contrario. Ni siquiera el Maestro Ixión –la expresión de Afrodita se ensombreció-. _Il carabinero_ era una buena persona, realmente lamenté que el Maestro lo matara. Desde entonces el Maestro nos decía "los hermanitos" cada vez que quería burlarse de nosotros. Pero parece que Angello se lo tomó en serio en algún momento, algo comprensible si tomamos en cuenta su carencia de cerebro. No es que me moleste, claro, supongo que debo estar agradecido de que este psicópata se preocupe por mí más que mi propia sangre.

-No tenía idea de que alguien te maltratara, Hya... Lucien.

Los tres miraron con algo de sorpresa a Psique, que estaba cerca de ellos con las manos detrás de la espalda y una mirada seria y llena de preocupación.

-Mi querida suegra nos aseguró que estabas bien en el Santuario de Atenea y que te habían asignado un buen maestro. Creíamos sinceramente que estabas contento y que recibirías una buena educación.

-Lo segundo no puedo negarlo. Aprendí a mantenerme con vida y eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

Psique apretó los labios y guardó silencio unos instantes, pero cuando respondió su voz era extrañamente firme y majestuosa, como si hubiera recordado de repente que era hija de un rey.

-¿Eso es todo lo que aprendiste en el Santuario de Atenea? ¿Sobrevivir? ¡Respóndeme!

Afrodita parecía un tanto desconcertado, pero no apartó la mirada y respondió con calma.

-Fui confiado a un hombre con serios problemas mentales que gozaba atormentando a los aprendices que tenían la mala suerte de caer en sus manos. Viví en el infierno durante diez años y cuando su hijo y yo lo matamos creí que había logrado salir del infierno, pero me equivoqué, porque el infierno estuvo siempre dentro de mí, y ahí es donde sigue.

-¿Lo... mataron?

-Fue en defensa propia –intervino MM-, no importa lo que quiera hacerte creer este idiota, sólo estábamos defendiéndonos. Era él o no nosotros y los tres sabíamos que eso terminaría por suceder en algún momento. Espero que no vayas a tener la audacia de echárnoslo en cara.

-No. Soy la diosa del Alma, puedo leer en los corazones de los humanos y sé que dices lo que crees que es la verdad.

-¿Lo que "creo"?

-Puede que te engañes a ti mismo, siempre existe esa posibilidad –Psique miró a Afrodita-. Aparte de tu Maestro, ¿ha muerto alguien más por tu mano?

-Sí.

-¿Siguiendo órdenes de Atenea?

-No siempre.

-Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no es así? Sabes que bajo esas condiciones no podrías ser un sacerdote de Apolo...

-Ni un servidor de la diosa Afrodita, es correcto. Hay sangre en mis manos y eso me destierra de ambos santuarios, no se permiten asesinos entre los servidores de la diosa de la Belleza y el dios de la Luz. En estos días, simplemente estaba soñando. Es una suerte que esté aquí Angello para devolverme a la realidad si sueño demasiado.

Psique sacudió la cabeza.

-La sangre puede purificarse y yo misma lo haré, si quieres, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Mi suegra nos dijo que estabas a salvo, pero nosotros sospechábamos que algo andaba mal... pequeño hermano, nadie más debe saber lo que acabas de decirme.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eso significa que Apolo perdió la apuesta y eso puede desatar una guerra entre dioses.

-... ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero él perdió la estúpida apuesta hace muchos años!

-Eso fue lo que te dijeron, pero la apuesta no ha terminado todavía. Nadie debe saber aún que mi suegra tuvo éxito.

-¿En qué consiste la apuesta? –intervino Kanon.

-Mi suegra afirmó que podía existir la corrupción en el centro mismo del Santuario de Atenea.

Afrodita se quedó boquiabierto por un instante.

-¿Yo?

-No tú, cielo. Tú sólo serías el testimonio que decidiría si Afrodita tenía o no razón. Si la corrupción existía en el Santuario, ésta te buscaría y terminaría alcanzándote.

-Déjame adivinar –MM sonrió burlón mientras rodeaba los hombros de Afrodita con un brazo-, ¿Lucy es un alma pura o algo así?

-No, sólo los niños pequeños y los que alcanzaron la santidad desde la infancia tienen almas puras –Psique frunció el ceño, molesta-. ¿No se lo has dicho?

-¿Acaso me tomas por idiota, igual que él? Jamás me lo habría creído.

-No tiene caso discutir ahora. Eres un muy buen actor, en estos dos días llegué a creer que nuestras precauciones habían sido exageradas a fin de cuentas. Estuve a punto de decirle a los demás que podíamos devolverle las armas sagradas a mi suegra sin ningún peligro...

-¿Entonces sí están aquí? –Afrodita se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, las robamos para impedir un desastre. Pero si tú y tus amigos vinieron a buscarlas...

-¿Amigos? Ah, hablas de estos cuatro...

-... Entonces el desastre es inevitable. Y será mejor que vayamos a la cámara del tesoro antes de que esos dos niños que vinieron con ustedes y los guardianes de las armas sagradas nos dejen sin palomas.

-... ¿Uh?

-Acompáñenme, por favor –suspiró la diosa-. Esto no va a ser fácil.

* * *

-¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo!

-Esa es otra cosa que me he estado preguntando desde aquella vez –comentó Jabu, esquivando el ataque de Cid-. ¿De verdad hay tigres en Asgaard?

Cid, que ya estaba listo para atacar de nuevo, se detuvo y dudó unos instantes.

-La verdad, jamás en mi vida he visto un tigre.

-Qué mal.

-Pero supongo que tú tampoco habrás visto muchos unicornios en... ¿de dónde se supone que eres?

-Japón, pero entrené en Algeria... y no, no he visto ningún unicornio, pero forman parte del folclor local.

-¿En serio? Creí que eran de origen europeo...

-Pero las leyendas se originaron en Asia y África y fueron llevadas a Europa por viajeros y comerciantes...

-¿Marco Polo?

-En parte, sí...

En ese momento advirtieron que Bud y Shun estaban mirándolos.

-Este... ¿en qué estábamos?

-Pues...

-¿Será algo en el ambiente? –preguntó Shun.

-No me sorprendería que hubiera algo tóxico entre semejante acumulación de desechos de palomas –apuntó Bud-. Sé que suena como un cliché, pero creo que sería mejor que resolviéramos esto afuera.

-Bueno, por lo menos afuera no nos asfixiaremos...

Pero al llegar a la salida se encontraron con Psique y los demás.

-Vaya, parece que decidieron entrar en razón por sí solos –dijo la diosa-. Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar con el resto del Cortejo y una pelea sólo nos retrasaría más.

Los cuatro trataron de lucir lo más inocentes posible, acordando en forma tácita no decirle a Psique que en realidad habían tenido la intención de continuar peleando afuera por razones de salubridad.

Psique contempló al pequeño grupo y decidió que sería mejor esperar a que el resto de sus parientes se presentaran antes de hablar, para no tener que repetir explicaciones. No iba a ser fácil, especialmente con Afrodita (el caballero, no la diosa, aunque la diosa también iba a ser un problema), pero no tenía caso retrasar más las cosas.

-¡PSIQUE!

-¿Fobos?

El dios del Terror parecía bastante atemorizado cuando llegó hasta el grupo.

-Hasta que te dignaste volver –saludó Afrodita-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Por aquí y por allá. Psique, reúne a todos, tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo. No creo que sea buena idea ir a otro de los santuarios menores, son demasiado fáciles de localizar, será mejor que busquemos otro escondite...

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Vamos a ser convocados, tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue el mensajero o no tendremos excusa para no acudir...

Demasiado tarde, una luz nacarada ya estaba anunciando la presencia de Iris, la mensajera personal de Hera.

-Saludos, descendientes de Afrodita –dijo la joven, con su tono más educado mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada ante la cara de espanto de Fobos y la cara de disgusto de Psique-. El Cortejo de Afrodita debe reportarse ante el trono de Zeus lo más pronto posible. _Ahora mismo_ sería un buen momento.

-¿Qué es tan urgente? –preguntó Psique.

-Apolo ha demandado a tu ama y señora –respondió Iris, luciendo ahora más bien preocupada-, y exige la presencia de todos los descendientes de la diosa del Amor y la Belleza para que sirvan como testigos a su favor.

-Esa es demasiada desfachatez, ¿en serio pretende que declaremos en contra de nuestra propia madre ante Zeus? –reclamó Fobos.

-En realidad creo que sólo le interesa el testimonio de un miembro de la Corte, pero exigió la presencia de todos y Zeus se lo concedió. Bien, ¿qué están esperando?

Psique miró a Cid y Bud.

-Nuestros amigos de Asgaard sin duda comprenderán que este pequeño asunto de familia no nos permite ser tan buenos anfitriones como debiéramos. Cid, Bud... si son tan amables...

-¡Van a hacer que se lleven las armas sagradas! –susurró Jabu.

-Bien, si los dioses tienen que ir al Olimpo, eso significará un montón menos de problemas para recuperarlas –respondió Shun, también en voz baja.

-Y nuestros amigos del Santuario de Atenea deberán regresar a servir a su Señora, ya llevan demasiado tiempo ausentes del lugar que les corresponde y hemos hecho mal en retenerlos, supongo que no les molestará demasiado partir de aquí en compañía de Cid y Bud –continuó Psique.

Jabu y Shun intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que quería que ayudaran a esos dos a llevarse las armas sagradas? Algo realmente extraño estaba pasando ahí.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Psique –ahora Iris parecía realmente deprimida-, me encantaría poder permitir que te salieras con la tuya, pero Apolo fue muy claro al respecto: el pequeño Lucien debe ir con el resto de ustedes. Fue a él a quien citó en primer lugar.

-¿A mí? –Afrodita puso cara de incredulidad primero y de disgusto después-. ¡Él no puede convocarme! ¡Y aunque lo hiciera, no puede obligarme a ir! Los mortales no pueden ascender al Olimpo y...

-Sí pueden –corrigieron Iris, Psique y Fobos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué yo? –protestó Afrodita.

-No deberías hacer esa pregunta –replicó Fobos-, lo sabes perfectamente.

-¡¿Saber qué?

-Fobos, creo que él no está completamente enterado de todo el asunto. Ve a buscar a los demás.

Fobos se marchó, murmurando por lo bajo algo en contra de los apostadores compulsivos y Psique miró apesadumbrada a Afrodita, que parecía estar esperando una explicación.

-Creo que ambos quieren que seas la demostración de quién ganó la apuesta.

-Ajá. Y con eso, aparte de todos los problemas que podría causarle a tu suegra, ¿significa que _además_ tengo que hablar mal de Atenea?

-Oh –los ojos de Psique se agrandaron con sorpresa-, no había pensado en eso. Si se desata una guerra con tres bandos, será terrible.

-No creo que Atenea esté en condiciones de disgustarse por lo que puedas decir en su contra –apuntó Kanon.

-Qué conveniente, ¿no?

-Demasiado... Piscis, creo que acabas de decir algo muy cierto. Si Atenea no está ahí para defender al Santuario, nadie podrá desmentir a mi suegra.

-¿Desmentirla de qué? –Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, luciendo realmente miserable-. La verdad es la verdad, dígala Agamenón o su porquero. Si ella ganó la apuesta, la ganó y Apolo debería pagar el precio sin quejarse. Es lo justo, ¿no?

-Quizá, pero también es un problema. Él nunca pagará la apuesta de buena gana y entonces Afrodita tendrá la excusa perfecta para declararle la guerra y tomar además todo lo que no estaba incluido en la apuesta.

-... ¿Qué incluye la apuesta?

-Los santuarios y las armas sagradas.

-Eso es mucho, ¿qué más podría querer?

-La Orden.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

-No seas cínico, Afrodita –respondió Psique-, ya somos una familia bastante disfuncional sin tener que pasar a incluir a los servidores de Apolo y administrar un oráculo cuyas reglas contradicen buena parte del culto de nuestra ama. Mi querida suegra no tenía derecho a ponernos en esta situación.

-Pero sí tuvo derecho de apostarme a mí.

-_Touché_. ¿Te has vuelto lo suficientemente rencoroso como para desearnos el mismo mal que tú sufriste?

-Sí.

-... ¿Qué puedo responder a eso? Por lo visto, mi suegra ganó la apuesta y será mejor que nos demos por vencidos.

-Pero... pero las cosas no han terminado todavía –intervino Shun-, toda la situación puede cambiar cuando hablen con Zeus, ¿no es así?

-Sí, puede empeorar todavía más –contestó MM-. Y no creo que sea buena idea que Lucy vaya solo al Olimpo.

-Tienes razón, Cáncer, tú lo acompañarás –decidió Kanon-, el resto de nosotros...

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No quiero ir allá!

-Tampoco yo quiero ir... –añadió Afrodita.

-¿Seguro que está bien que el equipo se divida?

-¿_Cuál_ equipo, Unicornio?

-Eh...

-Jabu tiene razón, no deberíamos separarnos –intervino Shun.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Retenemos a Lucy en contra de las órdenes expresas de Zeus? –preguntó MM con una sonrisa malvada-. Entonces sí que tendríamos un gran problema.

-Podríamos acompañarlo todos. Si la diosa Afrodita va a tener que presentarse, podríamos aprovechar para preguntarle si sabe algo sobre lo que ocurrió en el Santuario con Saori y nuestros amigos.

-Es posible que Andrómeda tenga razón –murmuró Kanon.

-¡Me niego a ir allá! Es mejor que nos separemos –replicó MM.

-Es mejor que no vaya nadie –sentenció Afrodita-, sólo podremos ponerle las cosas más fáciles al que haya ganado la apuesta.

-Sin embargo, es mejor agotar primero las posibilidades de diálogo –insistió Shun.

-Dime, ¿alguna vez lograste dialogar con Hades?

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, Cáncer.

-Basta –interrumpió Kanon-. Vamos a resolver esto usando la lógica.

Los demás lo miraron intrigados.

-¿Qué lógica puede aplicarse a esto? –preguntó MM.

Kanon sacó una moneda.

-Escudo o corona.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola! En esta ocasión quiero agradecerle a Crisaor por lo datos acerca de Ixión que me proporcionó tan amablemente:

"Ixión (el nombre que pusiste al padre de MM en "El club de los inadaptados") es también un personaje mitológico. Al parecer era un rey que quería acostarse con Hera. Zeus, al enterarse, creó una efigie de nubes con la forma de su esposa y cuando Ixión consumó su deseo, la nube dio a luz a los centauros. Cuando Ixión murió, fue enviado al Tártaro donde acabó atado a una rueda de fuego que no paraba de girar."

¡Muchas gracias! Realmente me has ayudado mucho =3


	7. Si el problema tiene solución, ¿para

**Siete**

**SI EL PROBLEMA TIENE SOLUCIÓN, ¿PARA QUÉ PREOCUPARSE? Y SI NO TIENE SOLUCIÓN, ¿PARA QUÉ PREOCUPARSE?**

**

* * *

El Olimpo (específicamente, la alcoba de Zeus) **

* * *

Zeus, Padre de los Dioses, Portador del Rayo, Dador de la Lluvia, Vencedor de los Titanes, Rey y Supremo Señor del Olimpo, estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de empezar a dar cabezazos contra la pared más cercana hasta que la pared se desintegrara o su migraña desapareciera, lo que ocurriera primero.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo solían ser sus migrañas, lo más probable era que la pared cediera antes que su cabeza, así que se resignó a permanecer recostado entre los almohadones de seda y desear que apareciera de la nada algún enemigo invencible que pusiera fin a sus miserias.

Teniendo en cuenta que los enemigos eran abundantes como las malas hierbas, pero los enemigos _**invencibles**_ eran todavía más escasos que los políticos honrados, era poco probable que algún dios maligno pudiera llegar hasta él con una solución radical para la migraña, así que habría que resignarse y esperar a que los humanos inventaran algo nuevo para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Seguimos mal? –preguntó Hera con aire de simpatía al entrar a la habitación y ver la cara de su consorte.

-¿Se nota mucho? –respondió Zeus con lo que quería ser un gruñido y sonó más bien como un gemido.

Hera sacudió tristemente la cabeza, alborotando los rizos que tanto trabajo le habían costado a las Gracias aquella mañana y se dejó caer junto a él sobre los almohadones, cosa que hizo gemir nuevamente al atormentado Zeus.

-Te traje hielo –murmuró ella, aplicando expertamente la bolsa de hielo a la parte de su cabeza donde solían concentrarse las migrañas. Aquello resultaba útil para los casos leves, y aún en los peores la pequeña atención solía aliviar un poco al dios, que sonrió agradecido-. Te estás preocupando demasiado por el pleito entre Apolo y Afrodita.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer: preocuparme. Si fuera por mí, le daría una buena paliza a cada uno, hasta que entrara algo de sentido común en sus respectivas cabezas...

-Tendrías que pegarles durante una eternidad. No sería práctico.

-Por eso es que estoy aquí, preocupándome. Después de todo, se trata de mi hijo y mi... eh... ¿tía?

-Mmm...

-Y no puedo olvidarme tampoco de que todo el problema empezó por mi culpa. Jamás debí haber dicho en voz alta que el Santuario de Atenea estaba a salvo de la corrupción.

-No es tu culpa que esos dos lo hayan tomado como una ofensa personal. Siempre han sido muy susceptibles.

-¡Son un par de idiotas, eso es lo que son...! ...ouch...

-Tranquilo, no te alteres, sólo vas a empeorar tu situación y eso no los afectará en nada. Mañana celebraremos el juicio y todo se resolverá, para bien o para mal.

-Probablemente para mal –dijo Zeus, sombrío.

-Oh, ten un poco más de fe en tu familia...

Zeus suspiró. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener la mitad del optimismo de Hera, pero el problema involucraba al dios de la Luz y a la diosa del Amor... y ellos dos estaban demostrando que Apolo no siempre pensaba con claridad y que Afrodita tenía una inesperada capacidad para odiar.

**

* * *

También en el Olimpo (específicamente, uno de tantos salones) **

* * *

"No, no voy a quedar mirando hacia el techo como un completo idiota" se prometió Jabu a sí mismo, a pesar de que las maravillosas pinturas que decoraban el techo parecían estar llamándolo. Su decisión de mirar en cualquier otra dirección, sin embargo, no era del todo útil, porque también estaban los murales de las paredes. Y las estatuas. Y los mosaicos del piso.

Definitivamente no quería parecer un campesino durante su primera visita a la ciudad, pero tenía la molestísima sensación de que eso era justo lo que parecía.

¿Por qué era que no había nadie riéndose de él todavía?

Miró de reojo a sus compañeros.

Seadragon parecía más bien aburrido, quizá el palacio de Poseidón no era demasiado diferente del de Zeus. Shun parecía encantado con todo lo que veía, pero a él le quedaba bien esa actitud, después de todo seguía pareciendo un niño aunque era de la misma edad que él. MM arrugaba la nariz de vez en cuando y Jabu podía imaginarse claramente que él preferiría decorarlo todo de otra manera... Afrodita lucía como si lo estuvieran llevando al matadero. Era exactamente la misma cara que había puesto camino de Delfos y la mayor parte del camino hasta el santuario de la diosa Afrodita. ¿Serían así las cosas cada vez que tenía que visitar a algún dios o era algo que le ocurría cuando se sentía fuera de ambiente? Después de todo, era el representante del signo de Piscis y estaba en su derecho si tenía que sentirse como un pez fuera del agua en alguna ocasión.

Todo parecía indicar que si nadie estaba riéndose de él era porque nadie estaba prestándole atención.

Menos mal.

Era una de las pocas ocasiones en su vida que se alegraba de no recibir atención alguna.

-Este lugar es maravilloso –susurró Shun.

-Sobrecargado –gruñó MM.

-Como sea... ¿no les extraña que nadie haya tratado de detenernos todavía? ¿O es que estoy malacostumbrado a que haya un caballero en cada puerta del Santuario? –preguntó Jabu. Los parientes de Afrodita (la diosa) habían decidido adelantarse y habían dejado solos a los mortales mucho antes de llegar a la cima del Olimpo, pero no podían dar por seguro que se hubieran tomado la molestia de avisar de su llegada.

-Nadie espera un ataque aquí desde la última gigantomaquia –aclaró (¿o enredó más?) Afrodita (el caballero).

-¿La qué? –preguntó Bud, que caminaba un poco atrás de ellos en compañía de Cid.

-Guerra contra los gigantes –tradujo Kanon-. Al principio de la Era del Mito.

-Ah...

-Y, claro, el que nadie esperara un ataque fue justo lo que facilitó que Prometeo robara el fuego... pero esa es otra historia.

Caminando sin rumbo, llegaron hasta un salón abierto y fresco, en cuyo centro había una pequeña fuente de mármol. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla cerca de la fuente, concentrado en la lectura de un pergamino. Apoyado contra la silla estaba un bastón con una serpiente de oro enroscada a su alrededor. Repentinamente, la serpiente alzó la cabeza y siseó, alertando a su dueño de la llegada de los visitantes.

-¿Eh? –el hombre levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendido al grupo-. ¡Lucien!

Afrodita dio un respingo.

-A... ¿Asclepio?

El dios de la Medicina enrolló el pergamino y se puso en pie para recibirlos con una gran sonrisa.

-Creí que te dejarías matar antes que dejarte traer aquí, pequeño hermano –continuó, estrechando la mano de Afrodita.

-Creíste bien, el problema es que ya me han matado dos veces y media –replicó Afrodita en un tono apenas audible-. ¿Y tú no tenías prohibido ascender al Olimpo?

-¿Oh? Oh, sí. El abuelo decidió retirarme _ese_ castigo. Los demás castigos permanecen, pero al menos puedo hacer uso de la biblioteca de aquí. ¿Entonces, decidiste venir a defender a tía Afrodita?

-No exactamente. Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Asclepio sacudió levemente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo siento, sé lo que es estar en medio de un juicio de estos, aunque en mi caso solo había un dios contra una mortal. Ah –añadió, mirando a sus acompañantes-, y has venido con Cástor... ¿o es Pólux?

-¿Eh? Ninguno de ellos, su nombre es Kanon...

-¿En serio? La semejanza da escalofríos –Asclepio le dirigió una sonrisa a Kanon-, por un momento te confundí con uno de mis parientes, disculpa. El signo de Géminis tiende a jugar esas bromas.

-... ¿Cómo sabe que soy géminis?

-Es obvio, por tu cosmos.

-No le creas –gruñó Afrodita-. Lo sabe porque debe haber leído tu expediente. Siempre hace eso.

-¿Expediente? ¿Qué clase de expediente?

-Todos los que han servido a los dioses alguna vez están registrados en los archivos del Olimpo, en el palacio del Destino.

-Oh –Kanon decidió de inmediato que no quería saber qué clase de información contenía su expediente.

-Ah, aquí están –Iris se acercó a ellos caminando de prisa-. Los he estado buscando por todas partes. Sus habitaciones están listas.

Apenas les dio tiempo para despedirse de Asclepio antes de arrastrarlos a otra parte del palacio, hablando apresuradamente acerca del protocolo que deberían observar en la gran asamblea de los dioses.

**

* * *

Y todavía en el Olimpo (específicamente, la terraza Este) **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de que la primera audiencia se emplearía en poner fin a la disputa entre Apolo y Afrodita se había extendido ya por todo el Olimpo. Por eso era que parecía desierto: los demás dioses estaban tomando precauciones por si se desataba otra guerra.

-Nadie cree que esto vaya a acabar bien –concluyó Iris, sirviéndose un pastelillo más.

Se sentía bastante incómoda por las miradas interrogantes de los caballeros, aquello estaba echándole a perder el desayuno. Era muy pronto como para que cuatro de los cinco (más los gemelos) hubieran podido ponerse de acuerdo para lanzarle todos miradas de interrogación de diversos grados y variedades, ¿o no?

Desde la mirada amenazadoramente interrogante de MM, hasta la dulcemente interrogante de Shun (pasando por la autoritaria de Kanon y la fatalista de Jabu, más la resignada de uno de los gemelos y la iracunda del otro gemelo), aquello era como ser acribillada con palomitas de maíz: no duele físicamente, pero resulta altamente fastidioso.

-¿No creen que deberíamos ir a buscar a Pisicis? –preguntó Shun de repente.

Iris suspiró. Había pasado casi diez minutos llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Afrodita y no había conseguido respuesta. Terminó por asumir que el caballero se había levantado antes del amanecer y no se encontraba en la habitación, pero si los otros no sabían dónde estaba...

-Vamos, Lucy, se nos hace tarde –llamó MM, aporreando con fuerza la puerta, unos minutos después de terminado el desayuno.

-¡No voy a ir! –llegó la voz de Afrodita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¡No es momento para un ataque de timidez!

-¡No puedo salir!

-¿Acaso se trabó la puerta? –preguntó Jabu.

-No lo creo... –murmuró Kanon, probando la manija-. No, está cerrada por dentro.

-¡Abre la puerta, Afrodita de Piscis! –gritó MM.

-¡Se ha echado a perder! –replicó Afrodita.

-... ¿La puerta? –preguntó MM, desconcertado.

-¡No, idiota!

La puerta se abrió por una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente como para que un objeto saliera disparado y chocara contra la pared, fallándole a la cabeza de MM por unos pocos centímetros.

-Gaaah... –gimió MM, sentándose cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Kanon recogió el pequeño objeto gris.

-¿Qué es esto...? ¿Rubor?

-Base –corrigió MM-. En crema –añadió después de una pausa.

-Ahora es en polvo –Kanon le mostró el estuche abierto.

-Oh. Se echó a perder –confirmó MM.

-Es la primera vez que veo maquillaje con el logo de una compañía farmacéutica y un sello de hospital–dijo Shun, observando el reverso del estuche.

-¿Es una prescripción médica? –preguntó Jabu, tratando de hacer una broma.

-Que conste que has sido tú quien lo dijo –replicó MM, sin rastro de humor.

-¿_Es_ una prescripción médica? –repitió Jabu, incrédulo.

-Había escuchado de esto –Kanon cerró el estuche-. Puede ser útil para ocultar algunas marcas de quemaduras, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-¿Es... hum... muy notoria?

-La tiene en plena cara –MM hizo una mueca-. Es _muy_ desagradable y...

-¡TE ESTOY OYENDO, ANGELLO! –rugió Afrodita.

Con eso, MM empezó a recuperar la sonrisa.

-Es un poquito sensible –explicó.

Los demás guardaron silencio. Al parecer, los problemas no se acababan nunca.

-Adelántense –decidió Kanon de repente-, yo me encargaré de sacar a Piscis de ahí. Unicornio, tú hablarás en nuestro nombre si no logro llegar a tiempo para la audiencia.

-...¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Jabu, con un hilo de voz.

-Porque Cid y Bud no tienen ninguna relación con el Santuario, lo de Hades está demasiado reciente y además Shun habla demasiado bajo y a Cáncer lo echarían de aquí a la primera grosería.

-En otras palabra, soy el vocero por eliminación...

-Ponte en camino de una vez si no quieres ser el vocero eliminado.

Cuando los demás estuvieron fuera del alcance de su voz, Kanon se recostó contra la pared junto a la puerta y empezó a darle vueltas a la difícil misión de razonar con Afrodita.

-No puedes quedarte ahí el resto de la vida.

-Quizá no, pero puedo intentarlo.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que podríamos tratar de derribar la puerta?

-Eso y otras veinte cosas. No _puedo_ salir así. Eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque tengo una cicatriz en la cara!

-¿Y? No serás la primera ni la segunda persona que conozco que tenga una marca en la cara.

-No lo entiendes. ¡No puedes entenderlo!

-Pues explícamelo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Soy el Caballero de Piscis. Estoy bajo la protección de la diosa Afrodita. Se supone que estoy consagrado a la Belleza. No puede haber una imperfección en mí...

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-Fue el Maestro Ixión. Usó su cosmos para marcarme la cara durante un entrenamiento... no sé si lo hizo para demostrar algo o si fue sólo por crueldad. Puedo ocultarla con el maquillaje, pero...

-Pero sigue estando ahí.

-Sí. No se puede eliminar con nada. Y de todos modos no ayudaría el eliminarla.

-Porque ya estuvo ahí.

-Sí.

-Entonces no te molesta sólo porque eres el Caballero consagrado a la Belleza.

-¿Qué?

-Es también porque un sacerdote de Apolo debe ser perfecto en cuerpo y alma.

-... ¿Cómo es que...?

-Recuerda que estás hablando con el sujeto que pretendía destruir a todos los dioses. Los he estado estudiando durante muchos años. Dime si tengo razón: aunque lograras sobrevivir a tu entrenamiento en el Santuario, nunca podrías regresar a Delfos y reintegrarte a la Orden de Apolo. Podías ser un asesino bajo las órdenes de Saga, y hasta la sangre inocente podría ser purificada para que volvieras a Delfos, pero una imperfección física impuesta por alguien más basta para desterrarte para siempre de tu primer hogar –Kanon sonrió con amargura-. Típico de los dioses griegos.

-¿Típico?

-Son peores que niños. Tal vez se deba a que son inmortales. Unas vidas así de largas no les exigen madurar con la misma rapidez que a un ser humano, de modo que siguen siendo niños con la apariencia de adultos durante miles y miles de años, y es por eso que son crueles.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?

-Porque hace algún tiempo que estoy en paz con eso. Es injusto y es desagradable, pero también es irremediable, así que no tiene caso que me atormente por ello. Y tú deberías entender algo: nadie dijo que la vida es justa. La vida ES injusta, y las cosas malas pasan. Incluso a los niños. ¿O quizá debería decir _especialmente_ a los niños?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Fue cuando dejaste de usar la rosa blanca en el cabello. Fue por la quemadura que empezaste a usar la rosa roja y al mismo tiempo _siempre_ tenías la cara sucia, ¿verdad?

-...¡¿Cómo lo supiste?

Aunque Afrodita no podía verlo, Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-Soy una eminencia gris, lo sé todo. Y lo que no lo sé, lo deduzco.

-Desgraciado.

-¿Te refieres a mí o a tu Maestro? En ambos casos, quizá sea el término más adecuado.

-¿Y ahora me dirás que estoy haciendo un berrinche por nada?

-No, sólo te diré esto: ¡MADURA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-...

-No eres inmortal, Afrodita, si no te comportas como un adulto ahora, luego no podrás hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y Kanon enarcó las cejas al contemplar a Afrodita.

-¿Y por eso armas tanto escándalo? –fue su único comentario.

**

* * *

Seguimos en el Olimpo (específicamente, el Salón del Trono) **

* * *

Era un lugar amplio y bastante frío, demasiado frío para el gusto de Jabu, o quizá todos los años que había pasado en Argelia habían logrado que dejara de apreciar el frío.

Cuando se hizo el silencio en la asamblea y él empezó a exponer la situación del Santuario de Atenea frente a los dioses olímpicos, sucedió un extraño fenómeno: el silencio se hizo todavía más profundo. Y tenía un "algo" incrédulo y un poquito interrogante.

O tal vez era porque Zeus lo miraba con aire incrédulo y un poquito interrogante.

En todo caso, Jabu decidió imaginar que estaba hablándole a Tatsumi y continuó con su relato sin bajar la mirada ni tartamudear. Luego habría tiempo suficiente para un ataque de pánico. O tal vez, si tenía suerte, lo reducirían a átomos sin que tuviera tiempo para asustarse. No necesitaba mirar al resto de los dioses reunidos ahí para saber que todos tenían ganas de hacerlo callar de una buena vez. Después de todo, lo que estaba diciendo no tenía la más mínima relación con el asunto que estaban tratando...

Apolo y Afrodita (la diosa) ya habían expuesto sus argumentos: tenían una apuesta, la forma de saber quién había ganado era con la declaración de Afrodita (el caballero), el susodicho estaba ya en el Olimpo, solo faltaba que hablara frente a la asamblea para dejar claro el asunto. Y cuando fue el turno de interrogarlo, había empezado a hablar el Caballero del Unicornio, informándoles que había ocurrido algo extraño en el Santuario y que Atenea y todos sus caballeros (menos cuatro y medio) estaban atrapados en una especie de sarcófagos de cristal.

Eso no era lo malo del asunto, no, el problema era que Jabu tenía una sensación cada vez mayor de que a ninguno de los inmortales presentes le importaba un comino lo que sucedía en el Santuario. ¿Es que la apuesta era más importante o que el Santuario no importaba del todo?

-Un momento, por favor –finalmente lo interrumpió Apolo-. ¿Puedes explicarnos por qué nos hablas de los problemas de Atenea en lugar del resultado de la apuesta?

Jabu tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que su ataque de pánico estaba cada vez más cerca. Probablemente sí ocurriría antes de que tuvieran tiempo de desintegrarlo.

-Simplemente, consideramos que el peligro que corren Atenea y nuestros compañeros de Orden tiene prioridad con respecto a la apuesta. En todo caso, han esperado por casi dos décadas para conocer el resultado, pueden esperar un poco más.

¡¿Aquella había sido la voz de Shun?

Sí, había sido Shun. Y, tal y como había dicho Seadragon, Shun hablaba apenas en un susurro cuando tenía una audiencia... el problema fue que ese murmullo se oyó con absoluta claridad en todo el salón. Jabu podía recordar a su profesor de Química de la secundaria logrando exactamente el mismo efecto y, hasta ese momento, había estado convencido de que se requería años de práctica para lograrlo. A juzgar por lo rojo que se había puesto Shun de repente, también podía ser involuntario.

Afrodita (la diosa) le lanzó una mirada encolerizada al Caballero de Andrómeda.

-Nos importa muy poco la forma en que se esté divirtiendo Atenea en este momento. Es el destino de las armas sagradas de dos dioses más antiguos que ella lo que estamos discutiendo aquí.

¿Era idea de Jabu o de pronto Zeus tenía la misma expresión que solía poner su Maestro cuando empezaba a sentir una migraña?

-¿Dónde está el Caballero de Piscis? –preguntó Zeus con tono amable, muy distinto de la voz arrogante que habían empleado los demás dioses en esa asamblea.

Resistiendo la tentación de pedirle ayuda a MM, Jabu se esforzó por lucir tranquilo.

-Se presentará aquí tan pronto como sea posible –declaró.

-Si bien me siento inclinado a estar de acuerdo con el joven Andrómeda, creo que deberíamos salir del problema de la apuesta antes de considerar el problema del Santuario de Atenea, ya que Apolo y Afrodita han venido hasta el Olimpo con ese objetivo precisamente –continuó Zeus-. ¿Es muy grave lo que lo retiene?

Antes de que Jabu pudiera pensar en una mentira adecuada, Kanon y Afrodita (el caballero) entraron al salón y se reunieron con ellos.

Las miradas de sorpresa de Jabu, Shun, Cid y Bud habrían logrado que Afrodita huyera inmediatamente, si MM no hubiera tenido la precaución de sujetarle un brazo tan pronto como lo tuvo cerca. Pero lo peor fue que Apolo y Afrodita (la diosa) también lo miraban espantados.

La quemadura abarcaba la mitad de su frente y parte de la mejilla derecha, justo donde lo había golpeado Ixión tantos años atrás, empleando su cosmos para asegurarse de dejar una marca permanente. Y, sin embargo, como había dicho Seadragon, no era tan grave. Al menos, no lo era después de todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces tratando de desvanecerla, al punto de que podía resultar invisible con ayuda del maquillaje. Pero en ese momento parecía resaltar demasiado...

-Hyacinthe... –empezó Afrodita (la diosa).

-Lucien... –empezó Apolo.

-Hasta eso –dijo Afrodita con aire distraído-. ¿Realmente era tan difícil ponerse de acuerdo con mi nombre?

Ambos dioses intercambiaron una mirada culpable. Afrodita (el Caballero) suspiró con resignación.

-Afrodita de Piscis –Zeus tomó la palabra-. Se te ha convocado aquí para que declares en este asunto. ¿Existen pruebas de que haya corrupción en el corazón mismo del Santuario de Atenea?

- No he estado bajo el mandato de la diosa sino hasta hace unos pocos meses, durante los años anteriores estuve bajo las órdenes de alguien más, sólo para descubrir recientemente que esa dirección iba en contra de la voluntad de la diosa.

-Entonces, el Santuario se corrompió durante la ausencia de Atenea –dijo Apolo, con voz sombría.

-Sin embargo, el trabajo en el Santuario jamás fue tan eficiente como durante esa ausencia –continuó Afrodita, obligando a MM a soltarlo para adelantarse un par de pasos-. El Patriarca Arles, fue con mucho el mejor líder que recuerda la Orden. Incluso logró hacerse respetar y obedecer por aquellos que estaban en total desacuerdo con sus metas y métodos, y no fue sino hasta el regreso de Atenea que se presentó por primera vez una división entre los Caballeros. Desde el regreso de Atenea, las divisiones no han hecho más que agrandarse y sólo la presencia constante de la diosa evita que se llegue a una verdadera guerra interna. Los Caballeros de Oro y Plata, que han servido en el Santuario un mínimo de diez años, se sienten decepcionados y muchos consideran humillante la clara preferencia que muestra la actual reencarnación de Atenea por los Caballeros de Bronce... perdón, por _cinco_ de los Caballeros de Bronce, que además están entre los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden y no parecen saber conducirse apropiadamente en presencia de la diosa ni muestran respeto hacia caballeros de mayor edad y rango.

-Entonces, ¿Atenea misma ha introducido la corrupción en su propio Santuario? –preguntó Hera, con aire incrédulo.

-Podría pensarse así. Pero es ahora como nunca antes que todos los integrantes de la Orden tienen los mismos objetivos y están de acuerdo en la forma de alcanzarlos, a pesar de las muchas pequeñas rencillas que estallan a diario por todo el Santuario. Si no fuera así, la pequeña guerra de doce horas que hubo en el Santuario a la llegada de Atenea habría durado mucho más... y la Orden habría sido incapaz de presentar un frente unido en contra de Poseidón y Hades durante la últimas guerras sagradas.

-Hablando de Poseidón y Hades... –Afrodita (la diosa) miró fijamente a Shun y Kanon-. Veo que los esfuerzos de Atenea por mantener unida a su Orden se extienden incluso a conservar en ella a traidores y enemigos.

-Nunca he pertenecido a la Orden, excepto por unos pocos días durante los cuales reemplacé a mi hermano, así que creo que no puedo ser considerado un traidor –replicó Kanon con altivez-. Y fue Hades y no Andrómeda quien amenazó con destruir a la humanidad... ¿o el enemigo soy yo y el traidor es él?

-Tal vez se refiera a mí y a Pisics –dijo MM con una sonrisa burlona-. Oh, espera, traicionamos a Atenea sirviendo a Atenea, ¿verdad? ¿No se referirá más bien al Unicornio?

-¿A mí? –de alguna manera, Jabu se las arregló para que su tono irónico sonara bastante parecido al de MM-. Quizá, después de todo, siempre he servido a la señorita Saori antes que a la diosa Atenea. ¿Eso cuenta como traición?

-A estas alturas, no me extrañaría –dijo Shun.

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó Apolo, poniéndose en pie, al mismo tiempo que la diosa Afrodita-. Habla con claridad, Caballero de Piscis. ¿Quién consideras que ha ganado la apuesta?

La mirada de Afrodita fue del dios a la diosa y de ésta a él nuevamente.

-Esta situación empieza a parecerse incómodamente al juicio de Paris –la voz de Kanon se escuchaba un tanto indiferente, pero Afrodita tuvo la sensación de que la frase estaba llena de advertencias.

Por supuesto. Él mismo lo supo desde el momento en que Psique le explicó (por fin) los términos de la apuesta. Dijera lo que dijera, habría una nueva guerra sagrada a menos que encontrara la forma de escurrirse de ese problema.

-En mi humilde opinión... ambos han perdido la apuesta.

Hubo un silencio cargado de confusión y Afrodita empezó a sentirse cansado como nunca antes. Ojalá Seadragon tomara la palabra... pero no, era a él a quien estaban interrogando, así que tendría que seguir hasta el final.

-No hay más corrupción en el Santuario de Atenea que en el de cualquier otro dios, y tampoco hay menos virtud que en cualquier otro santuario –curioso, casi se sentía como durante el único trance profético que había tenido oportunidad de sentir alguna vez-. Si desean encontrar el Bien, lo encontrarán. Si desean encontrar el Mal, lo encontrarán también.

Nadie reaccionó por unos cuantos segundos, y entonces Afrodita (la diosa) miró con fijeza a Apolo.

-Espero que estés satisfecho –dijo, con una calma helada-. Acaba de hablar justo como lo haría una de _tus_ pitonisas.

Apolo le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Sí? Pues no veo en qué beneficie eso a _ninguno_ de los dos.

-Suficiente –resonó la voz de Zeus-. La apuesta ha quedado sin efecto. Y espero sinceramente no volver a verlos involucrados en algo así.

Aquello sonaba bastante definitivo, así que Kanon pensó que era el momento adecuado para intervenir.

-Queda el asunto de los sarcófagos de cristal.

Zeus lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y luego miró a la diosa Afrodita.

-Creo que ese asunto es de ella –dijo, con voz tranquila.

La diosa dio un ligero respingo y miró a los caballeros frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, sí, lo había olvidado. Fue sólo una medida de precaución, para asegurarme de que Atenea no encontrara alguna excusa para que Hyacinthe no pudiera salir del Santuario a final de cuentas. Cuando regresen, todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad.

-Eso fue bastante mezquino –exclamó Jabu sin poder contenerse-. ¿Por qué no dijo desde un principio que quería que Afrodita viniera hasta aquí a declarar en lugar de darnos tantos dolores de cabeza?

La diosa levantó la barbilla en un gesto altivo.

-¿Y decirle a Atenea en su propia cara que su Santuario me parece un nido de serpientes?

Shun le tapó la boca a Jabu antes de que pudiera contestar a eso.

Afrodita (el caballero) sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Sí, Seadragon tenía razón: era como tratar con niños.

-Un momento –dijo Apolo, al ver que empezaban a retirarse-. Me queda una pregunta más.

-Ojalá y sea la última –replicó Afrodita.

-Tal vez. ¿Estás satisfecho con tu situación?

-…¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Fue parte de nuestro acuerdo. Permití que mi bella amiga te retuviera a su lado, siempre y cuando cumpliera con dos condiciones: debía asegurarse de que formaras parte de la Orden de Atenea bajo la protección del Caballero de Géminis, y debía garantizarme que no tendrías motivo de queja.

Como Afrodita tardaba en contestar, Apolo se dirigió a Kanon.

-¿Se cumplieron mis condiciones, Caballero de Géminis?

-Yo no soy el Caballero de Géminis. No formo parte de ninguna Orden, en realidad. ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que Piscis debía quedar bajo la protección de Géminis?

-Géminis debía ser su Maestro, como en cada una de sus encarnaciones anteriores –respondió Apolo, con extrañeza-. Así ha sido desde su primera vida y el agradecimiento que le debo a Atenea por haberlo protegido durante los Tiempos Heroicos es la única razón por la que le permito servirla en cada una de sus vidas. Siempre bajo la protección de Géminis, por supuesto. Ese fue el acuerdo.

-No había Caballero de Géminis cuando llegué al Santuario –dijo Afrodita por fin- y el candidato a la armadura era solo seis años mayor que yo. No podría haber sido mi Maestro en ninguna circunstancia.

Apolo frunció el ceño y miró a Afrodita (la diosa), con enojo.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme eso?

-No lo sabía. Géminis fue su Maestro todas las veces anteriores, pensé que lo sería esta también… El Patriarca me aseguró que tendría un buen Maestro.

-¿Y quién era ese Maestro?

-Su nombre era Ixión, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer –dijo Afrodita (el caballero).

Ambos dioses lo miraron espantados.

-¡¿Ese monstruo? –gritó Apolo-. ¡¿Quién pudo ser tan idiota como para confiarle un niño a ese engrendro?

-Vaya… -murmuró MM-. Esto sí que es… raro…

-Tú eres el actual Caballero de Cáncer, ¿no? –preguntó Apolo.

-E hijo del anterior. ¿Cómo es que…? Lo que quiero decir… Bueno. En la Orden de Atenea, todo el mundo cree que mi vie… mi difunto padre era una especie de santo, nadie más que sus víctimas conocíamos su lado oscuro y nadie nos creyó a Lucy… Lucien y a mí cuando quisimos denunciar la forma en que nos maltrataba… ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos sí parecen estar enterados de la clase de demonio que era?

-Porque lo hemos conocido _varias veces_ –gruño Afrodita (la diosa) en una manera muy poco femenina-. Atenea insiste en darle una oportunidad más cada vez que reencarna y es siempre el mismo cuento: _nunca_ ha sabido aprovechar esa oportunidad.

**

* * *

Monte Olimpo (específicamente, algún punto en el camino de descenso desde la cima) **

* * *

Habían abandonado el Olimpo en silencio y en silencio habían hecho la mitad del camino. Zeus había dado permiso a los caballeros para retirarse. Un permiso muy enfático, casi una orden, y a nadie se le ocurrió discutírselo.

Cid y Bud, por su parte, no habían hecho el menor intento por comunicarse otra vez con el Cortejo de Afrodita (la diosa) y caminaban junto con los otros cinco con un aire de desánimo bastante similar.

-¿Qué fue lo que les ofrecieron a cambio de su ayuda? –preguntó Kanon, con el tono de alguien que en realidad no desea enterarse de la respuesta pero no tiene más remedio que hacer la pregunta.

Cid le dedicó una sonrisa bastante amarga al darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ellos.

-Nos prometieron... –empezó Cid.

-Que volverían a la vida a los otros guerreros divinos si los ayudábamos con el asunto de las armas sagradas –terminó Bud.

-Temía que fuera algo como eso –murmuró Kanon.

-Ellos no tienen ese poder, ¿verdad? –suspiró Bud-. Empezamos a sospecharlo luego de que Andrómeda nos explicó quién es Asclepio.

-Un semidiós condenado a muerte por Zeus debido a que tenía la mala costumbre de revivir a los muertos –añadió Cid.

-Pueden entablar una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato –sugirió MM. Si las miradas matasen, el Caballero de Cáncer habría caído fulminado en ese instante-. Bueno, no pongan esa cara, sólo era una idea.

-Angello, es de sabios cerrar la boca –sentenció Afrodita con voz cansada.

Ninguno comentó nada más hasta llegar a la primera zona habitada por simples mortales, donde Cid y Bud se separaron del grupo para regresar a Asgaard.

-Estoy condenado, ¿no? –dijo por fin Afrodita cuando ya estaban en el puerto, esperando el barco que los llevaría de regreso a la isla del Santuario-. Mi existencia se repite en una encarnación tras otra…

-Siempre te queda la opción de hacerte budista y escapar al ciclo del eterno retorno –sugirió MM.

-La existencia de Shaka me hace dudar de que esa sea una opción viable.

-¿Pero es en serio? –preguntó Shun-. ¿Somos reencarnaciones de guerreros de otras épocas?

-Reencarnaciones de héroes y semidioses –Kanon se encogió de hombros-. Es una teoría muy vieja, mi Maestro solía referírmela en calidad de cuento de hadas. Según la tradición, no todos los Caballeros de Atenea reencarnan y no todos lo hacen de la misma manera. Hay por lo menos tres grupos bien diferenciados que parecen alternarse en forma ordenada para servirla, de manera que el Santuario nunca esté abandonado. Algunos creen que se trata de las tres primeras generaciones de la Orden, y alegan que, una vez alcanzado el número necesario, esas tres generaciones empezaron a repetir sus vidas en un ciclo sin fin. Pero de vez en cuando aparece alguien nuevo. Por ejemplo, nunca antes de este ciclo hubo un Caballero del Fénix, y solo hubo un Caballero de Andrómeda antes del actual.

-Pero entonces, lo que dijo Apolo… -murmuró Afrodita-. ¿Quién se supone que soy yo?

-Bueno… es solo una conjetura y sería válida en la medida de que la teoría de las tres generaciones sea cierta, que Apolo haya dicho la verdad, y asumiendo que no te está confundiendo con alguien más (ten en cuenta que es inmortal, debe conocer _demasiada_ gente como para recordar bien a todos). Los caballeros de Piscis de las primeras tres generaciones fueron Apolodoro, Umbriel y Cadmos. De ellos, el único que tenía una relación directa con Apolo fue el primero.

Afrodita dejó de caminar para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Apolodoro de Piscis fue discípulo de Pólux de Géminis! –exclamó.

-Y antes de pertenecer a la Orden de Atenea, fue sacerdote de Apolo, destinado a serlo desde su concepción, pero los argivos invadieron su ciudad y lo sacaron por la fuerza del templo… Bueno, esa historia está tan mezclada con la leyenda… Pero está bien documentado que fue Maestro del segundo Caballero de Géminis, luego de la guerra de Troya.

-Leuko, el hijo mayor de Pólux –dijo Afrodita, pensativo-. Apolodoro no participó en esa guerra porque juró proteger a los hijos de Pólux. La Orden fue casi exterminada en esa guerra… -por un rato pareció ensimismado y luego sacudió la cabeza-. Tienes razón, el patrón se repite: cada tres generaciones, el Caballero de Piscis nace fuera del Santuario y cuando llega a la Orden lo hace como discípulo del Caballero de Géminis… Pero esta vez no se cumplió ese último detalle, porque Saga era demasiado joven y su predecesor ya había muerto.

-Eso debería darnos algo de esperanza, ¿no crees? –respondió Kanon-. Si nuestras vidas repiten cosas de existencias anteriores, por lo menos no se trata de repeticiones _exactas_. Queda un poco de espacio para el libre albedrío y eso explicaría por qué Atenea sigue dándole oportunidades a Ixión y a algún que otro traidor.

Afrodita asintió, repentinamente triste. Ojalá Kanon tuviera razón con eso de que las repeticiones no eran exactas, porque Apolodoro de Piscis había visto morir a toda la Primera Generación y buena parte de la Segunda, y, de acuerdo con la leyenda, había sido traicionado al final de sus días por quien sería su sucesor.

**

* * *

Y, finalmente, el Santuario de Atenea (específicamente, la entrada a la Casa de Aries) **

* * *

El Santuario estaba tal y como lo habían dejado. Excepto por el detalle de que las cestas que habían llevado del mercado no estaban donde las había dejado Kanon, sino esparcidas en un área bastante grande, junto con huellas de cabras y restos de verduras a medio comer.

-No hacía falta ser profeta para saber que algo así pasaría –murmuró Kanon mientras empezaban a subir la escalinata.

-De todos modos, a estas alturas ya no habrían sido aprovechables esas verduras –trató de animarlo Shun.

-No es eso lo que me molesta. Lo que me molesta es que tendré que limpiarlo.

-Ah.

-...¿Ningún voluntario para ayudarme? –Kanon hizo una pausa de casi un minuto y luego sonrió burlón-. Vaya, es de día y escucho grillos.

-Si no logras encajarle el trabajo a alguien más, Lucy te ayudará –ofreció MM.

-¡Ey! –protestó Afrodita-. ¿Tienes idea de cómo estará el jardín de Piscis después de tantos días sin mi presencia...? Hum, yo ayudaré a Seadragon, pero tú atenderás el jardín.

-¿Qué?

-Habrá que desyerbar, es demasiado tarde (o demasiado temprano) para la poda que tenía programada, porque ya pasó el cuarto menguante, pero habrá que abonar, eso es seguro. Y agua, mis pobres rosas deben estar sedientas... ¿Sabes cómo regarlas sin maltratar las hojas? ¡Y procura no ahogarlas!

-Oye, pero yo...

-Nada, nada, me ofreciste como voluntario para limpiar lo que hicieron las cabras, tú atiendes el jardín.

-No voy a poder solo...

-Que te ayude uno de los niños –Kanon miró a Shun y Jabu por encima del hombro-. ¿A cuál de ustedes ofrezco como voluntario?

-A él –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-A Jabu –intervino Afrodita-, Shun es alérgico a las rosas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te desmayaste una vez al pasar por el jardín...

-No. Estaba distraído y no vi las gradas. Me caí.

Hubo un silencio largo e incrédulo.

-Perdón. ¿Has dicho que estabas aquí, en el Santuario, famoso por sus interminables escaleras... y NO VISTE las gradas? –preguntó Jabu.

-Eso dije –respondió Shun, logrando (de alguna manera inexplicable) no sonrojarse.

-Ah.

-No es justo –protestó MM luego de un rato-, lo que hicieron las cabras es menos que lo que hay que hacer en el jardín.

-Entonces yo atenderé el jardín con Jabu y Shun y tú ayudarás a Kanon –respondió Afrodita.

-Si no hay más remedio...

Fue charlando así como llegaron hasta el palacio del Patriarca, donde encontraron a Shion, Saga y Dohko conferenciando preocupados por el vacío de varios días en la memoria de todos los habitantes del Santuario y la extraña desaparición de los cinco que acababan de volver.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido? –casi gritó Saga al ver a Kanon.

-A mí también me alegra verte –suspiró Kanon.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ustedes? –preguntó Dohko con tono grave.

-Me acompañaron a cumplir las órdenes de mi Señora –intervino Afrodita de inmediato.

-Podían haber dejado una nota –insistió Saga.

-Lo hice. Estaba con las verduras –respondió Kanon, mintiendo con toda frescura.

-¿Cuáles verduras?

-Si no pudiste encontrarlas, entonces no tiene caso que te diga en dónde estaban. De todos modos, ya volvimos.

-Tuvimos una emergencia aquí...

-¿Despertaron de repente sin saber qué había pasado en varios días y encontraron mucho vidrio en polvo por todas partes? Ya lo sabemos –dijo MM con aire aburrido-. Resolvimos eso por el camino antes de regresar. Y, puesto que todo parece estar en orden, mejor nos vamos a arreglar lo que falta. ¿En dónde dijiste que tenemos que buscar las escobas, Seadragon?

-Por aquí –respondió Kanon, dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la salida.

-No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho subir hasta aquí sólo para saludar a tu hermano y bajar de nuevo a Aries y limpiar lo que dejaron las cabras –gruñó MM mientras lo seguía.

-No te hará daño un poco de ejercicio.

-¡No he hecho otra cosa más que caminar y subir y bajar montañas desde que salimos de aquí!

-Menuda bienvenida –comentó Jabu-. ¿Tu hermano va a saludarte así también, Shun?

-No, será peor. ¿Podemos empezar con los rosales, Afrodita? Gritará menos si estoy trabajando cuando me encuentre.

-¿Eso es psicología fraterna? –preguntó Afrodita.

-No, es sólo fría lógica –terció Kanon.

-Por lo menos podían habernos dado las gracias por no dejarlos dentro de los sarcófagos... –dijo MM.

-Mejor que no –respondió Jabu con prontitud-, a fin de cuentas, vamos a arrepentirnos de haberlo hecho.

-Estás empezando a hablar como nosotros, Caballito... –dijo MM.

-¿Será que es contagioso? –preguntó Jabu.

-Estás madurando, eso es todo. Ahora solo tienes que procurar no caerte del árbol –dijo Kanon, antes de que MM pudiera responder.

-Eres sabio, Seadragon –dijo Afrodita, como si lo estuviera acusando de un crimen.

-Nah, sólo estoy repitiendo algo que dijo Saga.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de se nos contagie tanta sabiduría –gruñó MM.

-Eso es lo más sabio que te he escuchado decir –respondió Kanon.

Saga los contempló boquiabierto mientras se alejaban y entonces miró a Shion, como implorando una explicación. Shion se sobresaltó un poco al notar su mirada y miró a Dohko.

-Son unos inadaptados –dijo Dohko, encogiéndose de hombros.

**fin**

Última revisión: 16/10/2010**  
**


End file.
